December Fairytale
by Yujianlong
Summary: The day we met, really met, was a Thursday. December the first. He's been in my class for several months, but only on that ice-cold day we truly met. - A Trafalgar Law/ Eustass Kid Story. Raiting may change
1. The Day We Met

And here I come again.

I'm horribly tired and I was actually already in bed. Then I realized it's December first and I need to upload the first chapter of this story.

High School AU. Daily Uploads (It's basically an Advent Calendar)

Trafalger Law/ Eustass Kid. They got the better of me, seriously...

**Disclaimer:**The hotties belong to Oda

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day we met, really met, was a Thursday. December the first. He's been in my class for several months, but only on that ice-cold day we truly met.<p>

I had decided that the Chemistry lesson was utterly useless today and figured that one more hour of sleep would do me good. I was never sleeping enough, so this one hour didn't make a difference. But it sounded nice to say. I was just lighting my cigarette when he stumbled onto the schoolhouse area.

If I hadn't known better, I would have said that he had overslept. His hair was a mess; he had apparently decided to forget putting on a shirt (and we had first of fucking December today!) and his bag hung open from his shoulder. But matter of fact, I did know better. The boy, young man rather, had in no way or form overslept. He had just decided that getting to school in time was something below his all mighty existence.

I snorted at the though. I leaned against the cold wall and looked at him. We never had a lot of contact. But apparently today, something was different. By some weird coincident or play of destiny, we were both ditching the chemistry lesson. I let my gaze wander over his misplaced appearance once more and met his gaze.

A small smirk crossed my features and was returned with a broad grin. "I guess it's no use to ask _you_ what we had in Chemistry today." His comment made me chuckle and his grin widened a little more. I shook my head and then pointed wordlessly at his bag. He looked at it and immediately began cursing. I didn't really get the whole meaning, but I'm sure it was pretty nasty.

When he had apparently found that all his important belongings (chewing gums, iPod, wallet…) were still in the bag he took the last few steps to the entrance and up the stairs. Coming to a halt beside me he met my gaze once more. I raised an eyebrow at him. What was the guy up to? We hardly spoke more than two sentences within the last freaking months, so I guessed that he wouldn't be up for small talk. What else then?

Shaking his head slightly, the other focused his gaze on the cigarette I kept squeezed between my lips. "That's not particularly healthy." A low laugh escaped me at that. I looked at him with a mischievous gleam in my eyes and retorted: "And walking around shirtless in December is supportive for your health I guess?"

"Sure." And that was the point we both burst out laughing. It should have been a really awkward situation, bearing in mind we hardly knew each other, but it wasn't. I think it was that day that we realized that we could actually get along with each other perfectly well. We just never knew it because we never talked.

The bell announced the end of the chemistry lesson and we decided that we might need to show up for the next course. Not because we were interested in it, but because we were already here and had nothing better to do.

When we entered the classroom I thought that now the strange feeling of understanding each other would vanish and we would settle for our usual desk. I was proven wrong when he dropped into the chair beside me, not bothering to take out the books or even pretend that he was interested in what lesson we had. I smirked at that.

We were almost the first ones in the classroom, as we didn't have to walk halfway through the school to get here. The Math lesson was held in a room close to the entrance and Chemistry was up on the fourth floor, in one of the labs. The class's standard joke was to say that they kept Mathematics here to torture the students some more by showing them how _close_ they were to freedom. And I have to admit, I fully supported this theory.

Slowly our classmates showed up, some of them staring at us. Yes, I know, we hardly talk. No, we didn't have any secret relationship of whatever kind. And no, we haven't really spoken much still. He smirked at me and I was sure his thoughts were going in a similar direction. This was getting a little over the top now, since when were we able to communicate mutually?

I frowned and turned my attention to the teacher. Madam Tsuru, or as I liked to call her _The Hag_, had just entered the classroom. Sighing lowly I grabbed into my bag and pulled my course book out. When I bent down to get my pencil case I realized that I forgot it at home. "Shit..." I murmured and sighed a little.

The next moment a pen landed on my book and I looked to my side. He gave me a broad grin and I smirked. Taking the pen I turned my attention to the front. The Hag had a tendency to go completely crazy if you didn't pay attention, and I always liked the way my pretty face looked.

At the end of the lesson, I handed the pen back. "Thanks." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I decided that I'll ditch the rest of the day. Can't be bothered with Sports and Languages…" He gave me a small grin and finished packing his bag. Apparently _he_ would go to the next courses.

"See you tomorrow, Law" he said and was gone. I couldn't prevent myself from staring at the spot he just stood a few moments ago. _See you tomorrow?_ Since when were we seeing each other in school (well, except today of course). No wait, since when did we even freaking talk?

* * *

><p>And already we have reached the end of chapter one.<p>

Next upload tomorrow around midnight CET. People who read 'Two and A Half Years Later' know how this works.

**Read & Review please - Thanks**


	2. In Time to School

Oh my God... I am **so** sorry!

I can't believe how stupid I am. I'll try not to repeat this mistake...

**Disclaimer:** The usual... All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He heard his alarm going off, that was unusual. And he even reacted to it. It wasn't like he had any interest in going to that stupid place called school, but he was curious. Curious what would happen with this strange acquaintance he had made yesterday.<p>

Grunting he forced his body out of the bed and into the bathroom. He had been freezing yesterday, so he chose to wear a shirt today. It was quite unusual for him too, really. But he would get himself some pneumonia if he didn't take care. Law was right about that.

Law. Bringing him back to the topic of their weird meeting the day before… What on earth had happened there? They've never got anything to do with each other and then 'boom' out of the blue they got along like they knew each other for ages!

Shaking his head he put on his usual coat and left the house. He would be fucking early for today's first lesson, but couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe he hadn't even noticed. He was walking down the street, heading for the school without really caring.

Deep in thoughts he didn't see the man standing at the school entrance. The other had seen him the moment he set foot on the school grounds and watched curiously as the redhead approached the door. Still not looking up, his shoulder lightly touched the other and made him flinch. He looked up.

"Trafalgar Law." It was more a statement than a greeting and somehow the sight of the dark haired man made him smirk. Law raised an eyebrow at him and threw his cigarette away. "You're early." The taller man just nodded. Law laughed and stepped past him and into the building.

Wondering once more what had caused this strange bond between them, he followed Law into todays society's unofficial prison. With a loud thud the door snapped close behind them and seemed to seal their fate. Sometimes he wondered if the architects had planned this building as a prison and only later realized it was supposed to be a school.

"Or maybe it just didn't make a difference…" he muttered, ignoring the questioning look he got from Trafalgar. Then the dark haired man smirked, walking ahead to the door that would lead them from a grey corridor into a grey class room. He sighed, a sound that made Law chuckle and look back. "Happy to go to our language class, Mister Eustass?"

He looked at the other, raising a hairless eyebrow. _Mister?_ Shaking his head lightly he walked past the other man and entered the room. Immediately all eyes were on him and for the first time today he really realized that he had successfully made it to the first lesson.

With a broad grin – he had surprised a whole classroom, just by appearing – he made his way to a seat in the back. He was aware that Law was following him and it felt so natural it was already rather creepy. What the fuck was going on here..?

"Got your pencil case this time?" Law just nodded and dropped into the chair next to him. Then he didn't move anymore. The redhead looked at him questioningly. "You can't really know, but we're currently watching a film." A film. In a language class? What the fuck!

"Indeed we're watching a film, Trafalgar. And we are supposed to make notes!" The shrill voice came from his left and he quickly turned his face to see who had broken the comfortable half-silence he and Law had shared. An orange haired woman stared at them, her eyes glowing and he could have sworn that tiny flames leaked from her breath. Who on earth was this?

"No worries Nami-ya. It's all in my head." She snorted at Law's comment and turned on the heel to walk back to a girl with blue hair. Was he even in the right class? Apparently he must have looked a little shocked because the next thing he noticed was Law bursting out laughing beside him.

Focusing his gaze on the dark haired man he raised a hairless brow and waited until the other had calmed down a little. "We have a joined class today. Jeez, how long have you ditched the first class again?" The redhead laughed and shrugged, how should he know?

Trafalgar smirked and turned his head to the door where a teacher had just appeared. Briefly the redhead wondered who the hell this was, then he noticed the frown on Law's face and decided that for once his ditching had nothing to do with him not knowing.

The man looked more than strange. His pullover was an odd yellow and he wore sunglasses. Hello, it was December for crying out loud. His name followed the strange appearance and Eustass decided that if you were called Borsalino you could technically also shoot yourself. Instead the guy had obviously settled for making himself even more ridiculous than he already was.

The lesson was boring enough to make the redhead regret coming to school in the first place. Packing his bag he headed out of the classroom and disappeared from the grey building. Half-heartedly he had expected Law to follow, but the dark haired man didn't.

In the same absent-minded fashion he had reached the school, he walked over to the river side. He let his bag drop to the ground and sat down beside it. The ground was cold and made him shiver but he didn't move away. He felt strangely lonely out of the sudden but he couldn't point the finger at the reason why.

Rubbing his temple he stared at the slowly flowing water. It was Friday. He would go drinking tonight and everything would be fine again. As long as he didn't meet Law again, he would be ok. He needed to clear his head and the strange man would certainly not help this process.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please - Thanks!<strong>


	3. Out for A Drink

And here comes 'Saturday'

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's still...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was quarter past twelve, so technically earliest morning, when he decided to go out. It was Saturday and at his age you were supposed to go out on Saturdays. That it was Friday night didn't impress him in the slightest. It was Saturday and he would go out.<p>

The first thing he noticed when entering the bar was fiery red hair. Raising an eyebrow at this he strode over to the bar and ordered a Whiskey. Most bars didn't serve the stuff pure and if, it was usually really cheap. But this one place actually served a good Whiskey, which made it one of Law's favourite bars. To see Eustass Kid here though, surprised him a little.

'The Moby Dick' as the bar he was currently sitting in was called seemed to be a little rough terrain even for Eustass. The guy was badassed, but Law had always figured that it was more show than anything else. Apparently he'd been wrong. A bemused smirk crossed his features, disappearing as fast as it had shown.

Well, if Kid was stepping into his terrain, then he would let the other man see how stupid this really was. They may have come to a certain understanding during school, but this here was different. And the redhead had just made the mistake of laying hands on one of Law's favourite barmaids. 'The Moby Dick' was not a place for sensible women, but even in a place like this there were certain rules.

The dark haired man knew that his friend could take care of herself. But he couldn't quite make out Kid yet, so he wouldn't leave it to Pola to beat herself out of this. Putting his now-empty glass down he made his way through the crowd. He was in no hurry, in the end; he wanted to give her a chance to stand her ground.

As he had expected, Kid was an extremely stubborn man. Though Pola put up a good fight, he just wouldn't let go of her. The doorkeeper was already looking over, making signs to the other guards standing at the walls of the room. Then Smoker spotted Law making his way through to the barmaid and relaxed.

Regardless the fact that Trafalgar Law was nothing more than a high school student, he was rather strong and had always protected the women working in 'The Moby Dick'. Keeping his men on alert, Smoker watched as the dark haired man got close enough to grab Kid's hand and remove it from the barmaid's ass.

"I think that's been enough, Mister Eustass." Law's whisper was almost lost over the noise and loud music in the bar but the redhead didn't need to hear them. It was obvious that Law liked that woman, probably more than he should have. Slowly the dark haired's grip on Kid's arm vanished, together with the sexy barmaid.

"Trafalgar." The dark haired man smirked. He nodded into the direction of the bar. And when he walked back over there, Kid followed. The barkeeper wordlessly handed over a Whiskey to Law, a small appreciation of his help, then he turned his face to Kid. The disapproving hiss passed unheard, only Law realized how pissed Marco was. He was very protective of his girls.

Oblivious of the tension building up, Kid ordered a Bacardi Cola. Of course Marco handed it over then patiently waited for the guest to pay. The redhead snorted, now realizing that only Law was getting the special treating. "You shouldn't touch the ladies here. You might get into trouble you will not know how to handle." Trafalgar was only giving a good advice, being fully aware of Marco's rather pissed look.

"Coming from a fragile little kid like you…" the redhead snorted. Law just smirked. They were the same age and even though he really looked a little fragile, he was not. Besides, the dark-haired man was pretty sure that Kid knew that.

"I wasn't necessarily talking about myself, Mister Eustass." And at this he saw Marco relax. Good. The barkeeper was as protective over his girls as if they were his sisters. It wasn't good to cause trouble in 'The Moby Dick'. Though Marco could beat the shit out of almost everyone, if you really actually dared to touch any of the barmaids (and Smoker and his crew didn't manage to get in between fast enough), the owner would appear on the scene.

A shudder run through the dark-haired as he thought of the man they all called Whitebeard. He was huge, a giant mass of muscles and pure will power. Most trouble makes trembled by the mere sight of the man and Law could very well remember the only day he had seen Whitebeard interfering in a fight. To describe the remains of the two fighters as bloody pulps was as close to the truth as you could get.

He felt Kid's gaze and turned to face the other man. He grinned. "It seems our passes cross quite often lately." Law just shrugged. 'The Moby Dick' was one of his favourite clubs. "Didn't know you were badassed enough for this place. Otherwise I would have gone over to Kaido's." A flash of anger crossed Kid's face. The dark-haired male just smirked. So he had hit a nerve there. Good!

"No one dares to go to Kaido's for no good reason, boy. And you know that." Law turned his face to Marco, his grin widening. "I never said I had no good reason, have I?" The barkeeper just shook his head in silent acceptance of Trafalgar's stupidity and handed a drink to another customer.

"Anyways, I'm off. I need to get up early-ish tomorrow. See you Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please - Thanks!<strong>


	4. Coffee to Go

And the last one for the moment. Next chapter will be up tonight, midnight CET.

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When he woke up on Sunday afternoon he had one of the worst hangovers he had had in a long time. He'd gone to 'The Moby Dick' again Saturday night (avoiding the barmaids this time though), but Law hadn't been around.<p>

Deep down he was the slightest bit disappointed. But he didn't really know why. He hardly knew the guy. Ok, they went to the same class. But that was also where the common points ended. They never talked, they didn't do anything together. And Kid was pretty sure that he had never seen the dark-haired male in 'The Moby Dick' before.

But then again, maybe he wouldn't have noticed him. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the strange thought, regretting his thoughtless action immediately. His head was hammering, and every sound and small light was pure agony. Carefully he sat up and searched the floor for his 'Hangover-Outfit'.

Grabbing the jacked with his toes, Kid moved his head only the absolute necessary distances. It didn't matter if he turned his head or moved it up and down. It was just plain painful. Cursing the fact he had no painkiller in his room he stood, trying to find his balance on wobbly feet.

Slowly he walked into the kitchen and pressed the On-button on his coffee machine, waiting for the familiar sound of the device starting to work. Nothing happened. With a murderous look he turned to face the machine. But not even his I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-look did anything to impress the machine. It just didn't work anymore.

Sighing he turned and went to the bathroom. A relaxing shower would probably help to sooth his raging headache a bit. He would need coffee at some point, though. The hot water on his skin felt comfortable and he stood under the steady flow for a few minutes, doing nothing. He would bother washing his hair in five minutes. In five minutes. Yes he would…

After washing all the shampoo out of his hair half an hour later he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Rubbing his hair dry he carefully tried a few moves with his head. The headache had gotten a little better, but was still there. And if he made a too fast move, it was back full force.

"Coffee…" he murmured and stared out of the window absentmindedly. If he remembered correctly there was a Starbuck right around the corner, open on Sunday. Perfect! Joyfully he turned around, finding that this had been a really bad idea. Hello headache, I almost forgot you.

Stumbling in his room, he grabbed a pair of jeans and his coat. Coffee would be the only thing that made his day – or what was left of it – endurable. He slammed the door shut (another thoughtless action) and ran down the stairs. By the time he had reached the Starbuck his headache was back and his head felt like exploding.

He opened the door and entered the warm and comfortable coffee shop. It was empty, safe for a few couples sitting in the large chairs – good. Upon seeing the waiter though, the redhead seriously considered if surviving without coffee would be possible.

There he stood, a green Starbucks apron wound tightly around his body, the black hair as messy as usual and a broad grin in place. Trafalgar Law was working in a Starbucks? He believed to be still asleep and having some odd nightmare. He gritted his teeth and walked up to his school mate. The dark haired male had the grin still firmly in place when he said: "What would you like, Mister Eustass?" Still denying who he saw clearly in front of him, the redhead was too shocked to even think straight, let alone speak. Then he managed to mumble 'coffee'.

Trafalgar laughed. He grabbed a cup and got the coffee, all the while smirking at him. He raised a hairless eyebrow but didn't say anything. The dark haired male handed him the coffee. When he grabbed for his purse the other just shook his head, smirking. "This time it's for free. Just to have seen your stupid look when you walked in here is worth it."

And somehow he didn't want to punch in Law's teeth for the comment, which was rather strange. He never _ever_ looked stupid. But apparently this damn Trafalgar guy could openly insult him without risking any beating.

His head hurt from the strange thoughts passing through his mind and he postponed thinking about the whole matter 'Trafalgar Law'. He took the coffee from Law's hands, briefly touching the other male's fingers. Carefully he tested the temperature. His aching head was enough pain; he didn't need to burn his lips too.

After a rather awkward silence during which the redhead waited for his coffee to cool down, the liquid had reached an acceptable temperature. He had to admit, it was a good coffee, strong. He gave a small nod to Trafalgar and left the Starbucks.

Mumbling he wandered along the street back home. Since Thursday they were constantly running into each other. School, 'The Moby Dick', Starbucks… The redhead cursed. Destiny had some fucking weird sense of humour. At least Law was hot. Wait, what?

Shaking his head he thought about the strange understanding they had reached that cold day of December first. It was like they knew each other forever! The redhead wondered what would have happened if they had started talking on that first day he joined the school.

Emptying his cup he shook his head. He would think about Law when he didn't have a fucking headache. Might be better…

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please - Thanks!<strong>


	5. Monday Morning

Last one for today: Monday Morning.

After I tortured our two hotties with some strange thinking, I get closer to the first really confusing moment.

**Disclaimer:**All Oda's still.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Monday morning found him unprepared and in a really bad mood. Lying awake in his bed, staring at the celling he was thinking about Eustass Kid. How was it possible that suddenly his first thoughts in the morning were about someone he hardly knew?<p>

Sighing he got up and walked to his cupboard. Thinking wouldn't help him here. The dark haired male knew that only time would come up with an answer to this. And therefore he would wait. He was in no hurry.

Shooting a quick glance at his alarm he realized that he was indeed in a hurry. "Shit…" Grabbing a grey hoodie he ran down the stairs. "I'm late, Mom. No time for breakfast. See you tonight!" And he was out of the door. Passing the letter box he grabbed his cigarettes from where he hid them. His mother wasn't particularly fond of the idea of him smoking, so he just didn't let her know.

Fingering one cigarette out of the package he lit it on his way to the bus stop. He would make it in time, though only very tightly. Fine for him… No need to stay in the school longer than absolutely necessary. Maybe he would do it like Kid on Friday and just leave after the first lesson.

Sighing once more he shook his head. That was one thing he had always wondered about. How did Eustass manage to ditch so many classes without getting detention? Well, maybe the teachers had just forgotten how he looked like. But somehow Law doubted that. Kid was quite an easy one to remember.

Smiling lightly the dark-haired male passed the gate and walked up the stairs. Completely oblivious to the confused looks of his classmates he went to the coffee machine and got himself a double espresso.

Still not realizing the smile he took a sip, only to spit it out again immediately. He should know better. Coffee in school machines was no use. It tasted like if someone had cooked a bunch of old socks. Then he heard the dark laughter from the classroom door and looked up. His smile deepened as he met Eustass Kid's reddish-brown eyes.

The other male walked over to him and dropped his bag beside Law's. "I thought you knew better than to try and drink this shit." He shrugged. Yes, he usually knew better. But to tell the truth (which he would never let the other hear) the dark haired man didn't even know why he had gotten himself the coffee in the first place.

Dropping the full cup in the next bin, he returned the smirk that was spreading on Kid's face. "How comes you're here for the first lesson again today?" The redhead just shrugged. Law laughed; exactly what he had expected.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Kid broke it and murmured: "What are you doing today?" The dark haired smirked, all the while not looking up from his notes. "You mean besides being stuck here for another 6 hours?" Kid barley nodded, writing down a formula the teacher was currently explaining.

"I need to work. Why?" Kid looked uncomfortable. He chewed on his lips, eyes still fixed on the blackboard. "Thought we could go for a coffee… It's a stupid idea. Just forget that I even said something." He smiled. The redhead had just said spoken out what he had been thinking about how to formulate. "If it's not today… I could do tomorrow; depending on the homework."

Eustass looked over at him, a surprised expression on his face. "Don't need to be so surprised. I really do the homework; especially so short before Christmas." The dark-haired knew that this wasn't Kid's issue, but it would give the other man the chance to get out of the slightly embarrassing situation.

The redhead smirked. And Law knew that he had realized what he had just done. Satisfied with the outcome of that conversation, the raven-haired male turned his attention back to the teacher. For the rest of the lesson they were silent, the comfortable feeling of understanding between them.

During the break, Law found himself walking through the corridors beside Kid, earning some confused glances from the fellow students. They didn't even talk with each other. Again, Law felt as if he had some unexplainable mutual understanding with the red haired man. It seemed they weren't as different as he had always thought. They both enjoyed silence when many words weren't required. It was funny…

After a long and exhausting day they walked to the bus stop. "You need to come my direction, right?" Law nodded at the question. Checking his watch he found that he would have around an hour before he had to start working. He could start homework for Wednesday, so tomorrow afternoon would be freed up.

A satisfied smirk crossed his features. Yes, that would work. At the questioning look he said: "I guess I will really be able to make it for tomorrow's coffee. I've got enough time to do homework before I need to start…" The broad smile that appeared on Kid's face after this comment made him feel strangely light-headed. Their ways parted at the Starbucks. "See you tomorrow." Kid nodded and walked ahead.

The woman that had the shift before him raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly. "What..?" She rolled her eyes and answered: "You're smiling as if you won in the lottery or something." Confused he turned to a mirror, only to find himself grinning back. Robin was right. Now how did that happen…?

* * *

><p>Well well, tell me what you think.<p>

Next chapter should be up tomorrow (hopefully for real this time) midnight CET.

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	6. Mommy, Are They Dating?

In time today comes the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Oda owns the hotties still~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He yawned and left the classroom. Finally it was over. He shot a glance at Law and felt a strange feeling settling in his guts. What the fuck! Shaking his head violently he shoved his book in his bag angrily.<p>

He knew the feeling, somehow. And he was not going to accept it. So he shoved the tingling aside and stomped out of the classroom, heading for the exit. The strange look Trafalgar gave him he didn't notice. The dark haired male followed him out, picking a cigarette from the package and lighting it.

He stole it from him before Law could properly inhale. Taking the cigarette between his lips, the redhead inhaled deeply, blowing the bluish gray smoke out into the December afternoon. "Hei!" Law's voice sounded soft, though still protestant.

The next thing Kid heard was a low chuckle and then he saw Law light a new cigarette. "Don't get used to pick from me. These are to fucking expensive for sharing." "I don't smoke." The redhead's muttered response made Law laugh.

Kid made the first step down the stairs and felt more than he heard it as Law followed. A small smirk formed around the cigarette between his lips and headed over to the gate. He heard the dark haired man take a few hasty steps, then he was beside him.

"So, where are we going?" Kid stopped dead in his tracks at the question. He hadn't wasted a single thought about it. And the whole coffee thing had been his idea, so he should have been the one to come up with the location. He felt Law's eyes on him. "Don't really know..." he admitted finally.

Looking at his school mate from the corner of his eyes, Kid saw a small smile on the other's face. "I... There's that new coffee shop in the city centre. I planned to go there for quite a while and never really made it. So if you don't mind..." The redhead could have kissed him for saving him (again).

Then the dark haired man sped up to catch the bus to the centre that was just arriving. Kid followed. And the moment was gone. He felt strange, already missing the comfortable feeling that had lasted for only a few moments. Flicking the cigarette away he stepped into the bus, taking a seat opposite Law.

For the next almost twenty minutes they sat in complete silence, both enjoying the calm moment. The redhead forced his view out of the window. There was something seriously wrong with him. This feeling between him and Law was not normal anymore. It wasn't like he gave a shit about being _normal_. But this was strange, even for him.

Law led him to a small coffee shop – no Starbucks – right beside the main road. Logue Town Coffee. Whatever... He followed the other man into a dimly lit room and to a table. Upon seeing them the waitress smiled broadly. "Law!" He shot a questioning glance to his school mate. Said male just shrugged.

"Long no seen, Shaki. How's old man Rayleigh?" The redhead beside Law began to wonder if there existed some secret guild of coffee shop waiters. Why on earth should the dark haired male know the waitress in a shop that just opened?

"Oh, he's as bad as always; gambling away the money faster than I can earn it. But it's always been like that, so we're ok." Kid's jaw dropped open. How could she talk about this so easily, even more so in front of strangers? Law led him to a table not too far away from the counter. Only moments after they took a seat, Shaki placed two cups in front of them.

"Is she… Does she always…" Kid couldn't formulate a proper sentence, but apparently the other male understood him nevertheless. "She's been living with Rayleigh for ages. She knows how to keep them above water without suffering too much. And as your with me… You're not really a stranger anymore."

The redhead had just planned to reply something, when a little blond girl behind them asked: "Mommy, are they dating?" Law blushed a little, Kid's eyes went wide. He turned around in his chair staring at the blond _thing_ that had dared to utter such an idea.

She was about five, had strawberry blond hair. Wearing a light pink dress she clung to her mother's hand and stared at them. The redhead growled. Instead of being scared to death, she smirked. Evil little devil!

"Calm down. She probably doesn't even know what she's saying." The blush had disappeared from the dark haired male's face but he still looked slightly uncomfortable, though Kid guessed this could partially be caused by the evil glare he shot across the table.

Sighing lowly he turned his back to the blond monster and faced Law once more. "Sorry…" he muttered and the raven haired smiled a little. "No harm done. I just forgot how quickly Shaki can get popular." Law shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

When he placed down the cup again, some of the foam stuck to the corner of his lips. Out of a reflex, Kid stretched out a hand, softly brushing the white away with his thumb. Meeting Law's slightly confused gaze he lowered his hand. He felt the blush creep up his cheeks and looked away, focusing his gaze on the cup.

For once it seemed as if Law couldn't save him. The last few times the dark haired man had always come up with some cocky remark to get them out of the uncomfortable silence. But apparently not this time… Instead Shaki appeared beside them. Casually, as if she didn't feel the tension between them, she talked about Rayleigh's latest favourite gambling hall and the well-being of someone with the nickname _mermaid._

* * *

><p>Yes, this is indeed a crack chapter. And I'm proud of it...<p>

The little blond monster that (according to Law) has no clue what she's talking about is actually a younger version of Bonney. I just couldn't resist. I regret NOTHING! XDD

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	7. Bad Dreaming

Well... here we go.

Thanks for the reviews! I really love every single one of them.

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I put down the cup, looking at Kid. Suddenly the other raised his hand, softly brushing his thumb over the corner of my mouth. Seems like some foam from the coffee had lingered there. I looked at him, slightly confused.<p>

Taking his hand back, Kid leaned over the table. "I think I missed some…" Licking along my upper lip, the redhead closed the remaining distance between us and kissed me. For a moment I was too shocked to do anything about it. Then my instincts kicked in and I responded.

It was a rough kiss. It had nothing soft or passionate or _loving_ as I would have liked it. Briefly I wondered why I liked him kissing me, then my thoughts got lost and my mind concentrated on enjoying the soft lips on mine only.

Kid could kiss, that was for sure. And when he started nibbling at my bottom lip I felt like I was about to lose whatever self-control I had left. I heard a strange beeping, something familiar… I couldn't concentrate, too lost in the kiss, desperately trying to get close to Kid and his warm body. But the small table between us prevented this. The beeping didn't stop. It was utterly ruining the moment and…

"That's my alarm…" And with this I was wide awake, my heart racing while I searched the darkness of my room to find something that might calm my confused thoughts. I had dreamed about… Dear God have mercy on me!

I fell back into the pillow and stared up at the celling. Not that I could see much, really. Bearing in mind it's fucking _December._Thinking about it… Kid had had a shirt on yesterday. Plain black, hugging his nicely shaped... STOP! What on earth is wrong with me these days?

Quickly I sat up and headed for the shower. I should actually make it in time to the first lesson today, as we will have that stupid… Oh fuck. Well, maybe I will call in sick then.

I had completely forgotten about the Biology test. And though my knowledge in this subject is pretty intuitive, doing studies is still required – especially as I need damn good grades both in Biology and Chemistry. Well, shit.

Slipping back into my pyjamas, which I had taken off only moments prior, I stumbled to the kitchen. If I was about to call in sick, I needed to stay at home. And that meant I needed my Mom to believe I was sick. Bad… Really, really bad.

As expected she picked up a big fight and tried to force me into school. Thanks God I didn't tell her anything about the test. In this case she would have sent me to school, no matter if I really was sick or not. And now I lay in bed again, cause of course I couldn't wander around the house if I was ill…

That's just so typically my Mom! If she wasn't one hundred per cent convinced that I was ill, she would make sure I stayed in bed all day, just to punish me in case I wasn't really sick. The bad thing about this practice today was that I was thinking about Mister Eustass again. And taking my strange dream into account, this really was a punishment.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm. Why am I dreaming about kissing Kid? God, why? I spoke to the guy properly for the first time less than a week ago. And now I'm dreaming about him..? Dreaming about _kissing_ him? (I was intentionally ignoring the fact that in my dream, I had actually also enjoyed the kiss.)

Getting up I grabbed a book from the pile beside my night table and started reading. I knew I should have been studying for Biology but at the very moment I just couldn't bring force myself to do so. I needed to get my mind off of school for a moment, because school automatically meant Eustass Kid.

And if there was a single person I didn't want to think about now it was Kid. The stupid redhead… Absentmindedly my fingers brushed over my lips. In my dream he was a good kisser and I began to wonder if he really was. I licked my lips where his thumb had touched me yesterday, and again in my dream.

Then a let the heavy medicine book fall flat against my forehead. I. Needed. To. Stop. Thinking. About. Him! Gritting my teeth I put the book aside and decided to try and sleep again. As I never slept enough it might actually do me good. Pushing the thought of dreaming of Eustass again aside I rolled over and closed my eyes.

Why did I dream about kissing him in the first place? You didn't dream something like that out of fucking nothing. Only if you had feelings for the other or something ridiculous like that… Suddenly I felt sick. Did I have feelings for Kid? _Romantic feelings?_

"No. I don't!" I murmured to myself, desperately trying to erase the thought from my mind. But once an idea appears you cannot get rid of it again, especially not if you desperately try to do so. It will be stuck in your head for what will feel like eternity and torture you from there.

It is physically not even possible to consciously _not_ think about something. Because the moment you may have actually forgot it, you will wonder what it was and remember it again immediately.

Opening my eyes again I focused on one of my heaviest books and wondered if I could actually knock myself out with it. I really should give it a try. My head was spinning from all the stupid thinking and I was dead tired. Sleeping sounded like the best idea ever at the moment. But I wasn't sure if I would manage. My thoughts were just… I yawned. My thoughts were just spinning too much. Yes, much too much…

* * *

><p>And here goes a greatly unspectacular chapter.<br>But still so freaking important!

I really like poor Law in this one. He is fighting realization, fighting the pain he knows will come along...

As I had a review on this topic, I'll give you a quick info on how my writing situation is at the moment. I am currently 'suffering' from an extremely high workload. I had originally planned to pre-write at least 10 chapters before December 1st. To say I didn't manage would be a lie... I had no hope in hell. I usually have at least one finished chapter on my computer before I upload one.

When I posted 'Two and A Half Years Later' I always hade some backup chapters. But here... I'm basically writing the chapters on a daily basis, usually finishing them the moment I post them. This means I have hardly got time to read through them and correct possible mistakes. Sorry about that...

Hope you can kind of understand why I have so many misspelled words etc.

As usual, I'd be very happy if you could **Read & Review please - Thanks!**

Earlier upload tomorrow. We have some office internal event that I need to lead, so I won't be able to get to my labtop before 2am and I will only want to sleep then...


	8. That Awkward Moment

Sorry... Instead of an early upload we have a late one..

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's still

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He had been waiting for Law to show up. He would never admit it, but he had really been waiting. And then, when the other male didn't show up after the third lesson, Kid had started thinking about ditching. School was never any fun at all, but without the raven haired man it was just beyond unbearable.<p>

So when at lunch time the bell rang and he was allowed to leave the classroom for a while, he packed his bag and walked off. He was in no way or form interested in the afternoon lessons, so he could as well ditch them.

Teachers as well as his parents had long given up on him. His father had announced that if he didn't pass the finals he would be kicked out of the apartement they rented for him. And Kid just couldn't bring himself to care about it. He was quite a bright guy; he just normally didn't show it. Playing dumb had always been easier – and saver than to let people see his capabilities. If the others were underestimating him, it was ridiculously simple to fool them.

Somehow the redhead knew that Law wasn't that easy to trick. The other man was pretty clever himself and judged by the way he acted, he knew exactly with whom he was dealing. Without noticing, Kid had reached the school. Standing at the foot of the stairs he stared at the point where he had met Law one week ago.

Briefly he wondered if the other would ditch classes again today, then he heard Law calling his name. Turning his head he saw the dark haired male walk through the gate. He had a broad grin on his face and Kid immediately wondered if this was a good sign or not. Then Law stopped dead in his tracks, his smile vanished and was replaced by a confused and shocked expression.

Kid raised a hairless eyebrow and waited. The other male picked up walking again, a deep blush covering his cheeks. The questioning look on the redhead's face was ignored as Law stormed past him into the building. What the Fuck!

Shaking his head in confusion Kid followed his class mate into the building and to the first lesson. Oh yes, he had successfully made it to the first lesson for the fourth time in a row. This was some kind of a miracle.

Thinking about Law's behaviour he frowned. His mood had darkened out of nothing and for no apparent reason. If the guy didn't get back to normal _now_ there was no need for him to be in time for school anymore. Kid froze. Had he really been showing up in time to see Law?

His heart clenched in fear. He didn't want this. There was a good reason why he didn't let anyone close; especially no one as hot as Law. He wouldn't let this happen. The other was smart enough to notice, Kid was sure of that. And if he did…

"Heaven help me." Sighing he tried to steady his fast heartbeat. Taking one last calming breath he entered the classroom. Despite the red that still lingered on his face, Law looked him straight in the eye. There was an empty space right beside the dark haired male.

For a moment Kid considered to join the other, then he thought better of it and dropped into the first empty chair he passed. With Law behind him, he couldn't see the slightly disappointed look on the dark haired male's face. And he didn't see the disappointment change into anger only seconds later.

Focusing on the lessons was a pain and the redhead was glad when the bell announced the lunch break. He felt like ditching the afternoon again but thought better of it. Finals were getting closer and though he was quite bright, actually hearing the shit he would be questioned on was necessary from time to time.

Kid watched Law rush out of the classroom, his face a mask of anger and frustration. Sighing to himself he packed his stuff and walked into the direction of the Mensa. The redhead grabbed a coke in the cafeteria and went outside. The cold winter air greeted him and within no time he was shivering. Sitting on the cold stone steps he waited.

First he wasn't sure what exactly he was waiting for, then realization hit home. Trafalgar Law, of course. The other male smoked, so he would come out here sooner or later; hopefully sooner though, as Kid was really freezing by now. He couldn't even explain why, but in the past week he had gotten used to Law's presence. He needed the other around.

The thought scared him to death but it couldn't be helped. He was in too deep already. And then the door opened. Law stepped beside him, lighting his cigarette and staring up into the clouded sky. "What was wrong with you today?" It took him some courage to actually ask the question. Law just shrugged. He held out the cigarette to him and the redhead picked it without hesitation.

They stayed outside until the bell rang; a comfortable silence between them. They still didn't speak with each other, not really. But apparently they understood nevertheless. And as they walked to the classroom, Kid was sure he would take the seat next to Law.

Taking a deep breath he sighed. Law looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he just shook his head. He would fight this feeling as long as he could. That having Law around every day was not helping couldn't be changed. He needed the other too much as to shove him away.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up tonight.. promised<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	9. Vivi

Damn.. I'm so tired right now. I know there will be many many mistakes in it. Ignore them, please.

My spell-checker isn't working (for reasons I really don't know) - I will go over most chapters again some when over the week end.

Thanks for understanding...

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Friday was hell… He didn't know when exactly it started, probably even the day before. After he had dreamed of Kid for the first time, it proofed difficult to meet the other male's gaze.<p>

And waking up to find the dream had repeated: Not helping. He somehow managed to keep his cold and lazy facade during the whole day. He was already out on the corridor and thought he would make it out safely. But Law had clearly made the plan without counting Kid in.

"I'll see you tonight in 'The Moby Dick', right?" Damn! Holding his breath for a second the dark haired male managed to nod and give the other a smirk. Then he fled, hastily walking around the corner and disappearing. Leaning against a solid brick wall, he took a shuddering breath. What the hell was wrong with him. Squeezing his eyes shut he let his head fall back. "Fuck." Slowly but steadily is was dawning on him. He wouldn't accept it. Never.

But even though he desperately didn't want to admit it, he took a little more care in choosing his clothes that evening. He was nervous and because of that he was early. Marco was looking at him strangely but didn't ask when Law just shook his head. Wordlessly the blond handed over the first Whiskey.

The club was almost empty still and only now the dark haired man realized how early he really was. His grip around the glass tightened. Pictures of his dream ghosted through his head. He looked around the room, eyes wandering over the few guests.

"Wait… That can't." Focusing an fair blue hair Law raised an eyebrow. Leaning over to Marco he kept his gaze locked on that woman. "Marco, when has she arrived?" "Hm?" The blond turned to follow Law's eyes. "She arrived a few minutes before you did. Why?"

The younger male shrugged. "She's going to the same school as I do. I didn't expect her to show up in a club like this." Marco nodded. "Doesn't look like she could deal with the normal guests here…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a certain redhead. Kid was wearing his usual coat and a tight fitting black shirt. He grinned broadly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. There was one word crossing through his mind at the sight, and Law hated himself full-heartedly for it: _Hot._

Kid sat down on the bar stool right beside him. The time it took Marco to pour the red haired male a drink was enough for Vivi, the blue haired girl, to come over. She completely ignored Eustass' presence and turned over to Law.

The club was a little fuller now and the beat was quickly picking up space. A few couples had started dancing and it took the dark haired male only seconds to realize what his school mate was up to. "I don't dance. Don't even fucking ask." He snarled, but apparently it didn't impress the blue haired at all. Maybe she was just stupid.

"Come on.. Just one song. Please! Pretty, pretty please?" Kid had started a conversation with Marco about some strange drink Law had never heard of. And so the dark haired got to his feet, already looking forward to the end of the song. Vivi dragged him over to the dance floor. Fortuna hated him, apparently. The music was just slowing down a bit and the woman was pressing herself annoyingly close to him. Shuddering inwardly he moved with her to the beat.

It was actually quite a good song, really. But there were two major things that irritated him. He didn't know that women, let alone like her, and she was not Kid. "Scratch that. Only one thing…" It was a whisper, lost in the loud music.

Law didn't see Kid's deep frown, nor the knowing smirk on Marco's face. And when Vivi suddenly turned around in his arms and faced him, he didn't have the chance to look around. She was too close, period.

The blue haired woman didn't seem to notice his discomfort and pressed even closer. Law could hear the song come to an end. When the last few notes played he was more than relieved and just up to go back to the bar and get more Whiskey when Vivi did something really, really stupid.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips and his and out of a reflex he responded, softly moving against her. They were still standing in the middle of the dance floor, other couples moving around them. Law felt like he was frozen in place, his hands rested on her hips. Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss, which was probably better.

In my dreams, Kid could kiss better… The thought had crossed his mind before Law could stop it. She felt so fragile in his arms. And Dream-Kid had felt so different. The next thing he noticed was that he completely lost contact to her.

Opening his eyes he stared up at the angry face of Eustass Kid. Raising an eyebrow he met the other male's gaze. The red haired man just shook his head and dragged Law away from the confused and shocked Vivi.

When they were once again sitting at the bar, Law wasn't given a chance to ask question. Marco placed a Whiskey in front of him and something that looked vaguely like an over-sized Vodka in front of Kid. The redhead grabbed the glass and drowned half of it within the blink of an eye.

Law's watch showed midnight.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be written from Kid's point of view again. I plan to continue right were I stopped here.<p>

The original plan was to write a chapter from Law's POV and then one from Kid's etc...

But at some point I just noticed that it won't work out.. That's why I'm switching between POV and normal narrating perspective.

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	10. The Moby Dick' Again

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story!

Needed to be said once...

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Law's watch showed midnight. What on earth had he been thinking? Nothing probably. But when he saw Law kissing this blue haired girl, he just snapped.<p>

Cursing his own lack of control he drowned the rest of the vodka in one big gulp. Afterwards he stared into the glass with an absentminded expression. He didn't want these feelings. And hell, he really didn't want to be jealous. Sighing lowly he gave Marco a sign.

"Thank you for saving me." His head snapped over. Wait, what? Law looked at him a little shyly. Kid raised a hairless eyebrow. "I hardly know her, ya know." The relief that the redhead felt washing over him set him on edge. Why, for the love of God, did he feel this way?

Kid watched how the dark haired male took a sip from his Whiskey. "And why did you agree to dance with her then?" The question was out before he could stop himself. He could see how Law hesitated, then he shrugged. The redhead nodded. He got out of this save once more; thanks to Law.

They sat there for a moment before the next obstacle showed up. It was blue haired and seemed rather upset. How could he have believed that she would just fucking disappear? He shot a quick glance to Law who visibly flinched at Vivi's sight.

The woman fought her way through to them, glaring at Law angrily. "Will you save me again?" Kid met the other's gaze and smiled a little. He didn't even want to know why he felt so happy all out of the sudden. Looking around the room quickly his smile turned into an evil smirk.

"I only see one option…" Emptying his glass the dark haired man looked at him. "I guess I don't really want to know." Law said with a soft grin. Kid shook his head and grabbed the other male's hand. The first two steps, the other followed easily. Then Law realized where they were heading and started resisting.

"Mister Eustass, you can't be serious. Not the _dance floor_!" Kid turned around and looked at him with an evil smile. And then they had reached the dance floor and Kid pulled the dark haired male closer. "That _will_ solve the lady problem for quite a while." The redhead was relieved to hear a hint of laughter in Law's words.

Moving in time with the music, Kid felt how the dark haired male pressed a little closer to him than absolutely necessary. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around his dance partner, switching to a much more seductive way of moving. If Law would ask about it tomorrow, Kid could still blame the whole thing on the alcohol. Maybe…

The music changed and Kid felt his heart clench. Not this song… Please. Nope – bad luck today. Though when he looked at the hot man in his arms; maybe not that bad. Law rested his head against the redhead's shoulder and slowed his steps down a little.

"Law… This might lead to very stupid rumors, you realize this?" He felt the other chuckle in his arms. "I'll just blame it on you and the alcohol." Kid smirked, that sounded brutally logical. Kid looked over to the bar. Marco met his gaze and gave him a quick nod. So Vivi had left.

"Let's hope she was drunk enough to not remember why exactly she didn't stay to kiss you some more." The song was over and Kid let go of the other male, walking back to the source of alcohol.

When he woke up the next morning he had another beautiful hangover. Looking around Kid quickly realized that he was not in his bed. Was this even his appartement? Taking a better look around he found that he indeed was at home but not in his bedroom. "Why am I sleeping on the couch?" His own voice seemed a little too loud this morning, but he was pretty used to the feeling.

A low chuckle sounded and he sat up carefully. "Why are _you_ here?" Law held out a cup of coffee to him. Grateful he reached for it, taking in the lovely sent before he looked up at the dark haired male again. "Explain, please."

Law laughed lowly and said: "Well… at the end of the night, when Marco kicked us out, you were completely sloshed and I brought you home. You showed me your bedroom and decided that I had to stay here because _I _wouldn't be able to get home safely." Kid looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh and because your bed looked so very comfortable I decided to indeed sleep here." At this the redhead burst out laughing and nearly spilled his coffee over the couch. Law smiled. Picking up his own coffee, the dark haired man sat down beside him. "About yesterday..."

"Blame it on the alcohol." Kid said and forced a smirk to appear on his lips. "And hey… it will solve the women issue for a while. If you are seriously interested in that blue haired girl though…" Law shook his head, smiling.

Checking his watch the dark haired male got up again. "I need to go now. My shift starts in a few minutes and well…Guess I'll see you on Monday." Kid nodded. He watched the other man leaving the apartment and sighed once Law was out of the building. "Shit…"

His memories of the previous evening were mostly blurred, but he could remember the dance. As if he could forget the feeling of Law's warm body against his. Grasping for the pieces of his blurred memories he allowed himself for the first time to admit how much he wanted the other man. "This is going to hurt so fucking badly…"

* * *

><p>Just to let you know.. I don't dislike Vivi. But I needed someone for that role and she was kind of the first that came to my mind...<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks**


	11. Hot Coffee Is Hot

**Disclaimer: **ll Oda's

Enjoy

* * *

><p>He should have known that the little dance wouldn't pass unnoticed. The night right after had been ok and Law was pretty sure it was because he had still been drunk. The dark haired male had considered going out again on Saturday night, but decided against it. He had to work the following morning and additionally he was not sure if he was ready to stumble over Kid again.<p>

Now he stood behind the counter in Starbucks, only a few meters away from Eustass' apartment and should have been working. Luckily enough there were no customers so far and the young man could enjoy his daydream.

Law was pretty sure that Kid couldn't remember as much from the evening as he did. He couldn't be sure how much he remembered of the dance though. The dark haired male felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He couldn't really say why he had been dancing _that_ close to Kid…

To tell the truth he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. He had never had that kind of interest in men but he knew well enough that Kid was smoking hot. The memory of the night's dream flashed up in his mind and the blush deepened. This time they hadn't stopped at kissing.

The dark haired man remembered how dream Kid had moved his long fingers under the yellow hoodie, stroking along Law's sides softly. He had pressed closer to Kid, feeling the other man's body hot against his. Their kiss deepened… And the door bell rang and kicked Law back to reality. A fake smile plastered on his face he greeted the customer, only seconds later realizing who was standing in the coffee shop. "Oh… Hi Vivi."

The blue haired woman strolled over to him, smiling sweetly. Law desperately wished Kid would be there to save him once more. But he didn't have his number, so he couldn't call him. Not that he would, of course. He was old enough to handle a single woman by himself, right?

"Trafalgar Law." Her voice was icy. O-Oh. That sounded bad. "What's going on with you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Fist you kiss me and then you're all over that prick!" Rolling his eyes he picked up a cup and filled it with coffee. "Latte I guess, right Miss Nefeltari?"

"I'm not here to drink coffee!" Vivi was screaming by now. Law sighed. He had hoped that his little dance with Kid had sorted the issue with the blue haired woman. Bad luck he guessed. Taking a first sip of the coffee he had made for her, he looked at the woman. "Vivi, what do you want? If you expect me to go out with you – forget it."

For a moment the blue haired woman was at a loss of words. Sad enough the moment didn't last long. "Are you.. gay?" The question hit Law with a surprising force. "Of course not…" She just laughed. "I've never seen any straight man dance like this with another guy!" Law flinched inwardly. Maybe she was right; maybe not. One thing was for sure: He would never admit it to a gossip girl like Vivi!

"Welcome in my world, lovely." With a smile he switched to sellers mode and asked: "Would you like a coffee now?" She gaped at him, then turned on her heel and fled. The blue haired women nearly collided with the second guest of the day. Eustass Kid. Fortuna hated him, really!

"Seems like our little stunt didn't work, huh?" Law smirked. Letting his gaze wander over the redhead he noticed that the other looked rather pale, even for his standards. "Looks like you have the next hangover. Coffee?" Kid just nodded.

Watching the redhead putting his coat down on one of the chairs Law didn't pay too much attention to the coffee making. He was working for Starbucks since almost a year and he knew the steps. But apparently he was still unable to do it blind (or while using eighty percent of his concentration for staring). "Oh, damn!"

Kid looked up. Law had managed to spill the boiling hot coffee all over his fingers. Cursing the dark haired dropped the cup and hurried over to the sink. Letting cold water run over his burnt fingers he felt another blush creep up his cheeks. He really didn't want to make a complete fool of himself in front of Kid, but apparently he just did.

The redhead had walked around the counter and started collecting the shards of the cup Law had dropped. Looking over to Kid, Law said with a small smile: "Don't. I'll get it done in a minute. Same goes for your coffee." Shaking his head Kid dropped the shards in a bin and stepped over to the dark haired male.

"Show me…" Too surprised to do something about it, Law let the other grab his wrist and examine the reddened skin. "This looks badly. You should get a cool pack for it. Sit down." The coffee shop was empty still and so Law allowed himself to take the advice and sat down. Sitting down beside Kid's coat he smiled at the other male.

"Guess I really need a bodyguard these days." The redhead smirked. „Against women or against stupid accidents in your job?" Law laughed and hid his face in his healthy hand. "Both, I guess." Though he knew that he probably needed protection from Kid to be able to work properly again…

Half an hour passed and the redhead was ready to leave again. "Thanks for the coffee. See you tomorrow, Law." The dark haired nodded and collected the empty cup Kid had left behind.

* * *

><p>And another boring week awaits the two...<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	12. Dear Perverted Mind

And for once a chapter that I upload at a reasonable time...

It's 11pm over here and I'm just glad I managed to upload before December 12th is offically over at my place.

**Disclaimer: **Oda's still~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Monday mornings. Oh how I love them… Slowly I got up and walked over to the bathroom. Taking a look at the mirror I decided to not make it to the first lesson today. Can't be bothered.<p>

Thinking of school made me think of Trafalgar Law, which wasn't helping. I was too attached to the guy as it was, thinking of him every waking hour of the day is just not necessary. Right? Leaning against the wall in the shower I let the hot water run over me, trying desperately to not think about _him._

Hastily I got out of the shower before I could get a fucking hard-on and grabbed for a towel. Dear god, this was getting worse by the minute. Yes, I had a thing for Trafalgar Law; a big thing. He was smoking hot and I got along with him really well. The only thing was, that he apparently preferred to kiss blue haired bitches.

I was back in my room, sitting at my desk and by now I was hitting my head against the hard wood. I've known that I tend to the same gender for quite a while and it hasn't brought me any kind of luck at all. The last guy I had a crush on was my childhood friend – he literally ran away when he found out.

Since then I avoided having friends or crushes. And after changing schools it got a little easier to bear the loneliness until out of the sudden I met Trafalgar fucking Law! A fragile, cocky man with raven black hair and a body I would die for. His tight fitting jeans never left any doubt about the nice ass,, but only since I had danced with him I knew how his upper body actually felt.

He had been so warm in my arms… And it had felt so right to have him there. He was hugging you tighter than absolutely necessary, right? A tiny voice in my head was trying to put my hopes up but I wasn't going to have any of this. Hope was what really got on you when reality finally hit you in the end.

Checking my watch I realized that I had not only missed the first lesson but would also hardly make it in time to the third one. Did I really want to go to school? I remembered that Law had been talking about finals and thought that he was probably right. One needs to study for the finals and there was no way I was going to _not_ pass my finals.

Sighing I grabbed my bag and coat and left the apartment. I needed a cigarette. But I had given up smoking a few months ago and even my few spare ones were used up. I needed Law. The feeling of hitting my head against a brick wall was overwhelming for a moment. Yep that had been extremely suggestive (and fucking true).

Turning around the last corner before the gate I sighed. Oh please, you stupid, stupid mind don't go crazy on me today. Yes? Thanks… Getting onto the school grounds I found that my mind had no intention of doing as it was told. The first thing I saw when passing through the gate was Trafalgar.

He leaned against the stone pillar and was just lighting a cigarette. Nicotine – perfect! Stubbornly ignoring the ideas my mind came up with (all had something to do with lips and some with sucking) I walked up to Law and picked the cigarette from his fingers. He gave me a small smirk and let go of the death stick.

"I thought you don't smoke, Mister Eustass?" I snorted. I could hardly tell him that his mere presence was freaking me out, right? Right. "It's your bad influence." And I somehow told him the truth nevertheless. Damn my mouth… Damn my perverted mind!

The bell rang. "Let's get inside." He nodded and followed me through the gray corridors. This school just looked worse and more boring by the day. "Why exactly are we here again?" My voice leaked with depression and my bad mood. Trafalgar only laughed. „Because not everyone can get away with ditching fifty percent of the lessons and still pass his finals."

I smirked, then realized the full information of what he had said. Since when had he realized that I really didn't need to study much? My face must have spoken for itself because Law grinned at me. "I may not look like it, but I'm not that stupid." "I never said you're stupid…" I mumbled, regretting it immediately when I saw his confused look.

Opening the door to the classroom I fled into the lesson. At least I had a good excuse for not talking to him in here. I needed to get a hold of myself, otherwise he would find out sooner than I could have imagined in my worst nightmares. I liked the boy, and I didn't want him to run away from me because he found out that… Well…

A few hours later I let my head fall onto the table, a relieved sigh leaving my lips. It was over. Only four more days to go… I flinched when Law dropped a pile of notebooks, folders and papers beside me. "What's that?" "Homework, dear." I flinched again – only inwardly this time – and looked at the pile in shock.

"Come on, let's get it done." He was smirking at me, knowing exactly that I thoroughly hated him for this and sat down beside me. I took a look at the top notebook and sighed. Not Chemistry. If there was one thing I just didn't get, it was Chemistry. "Not quite your subject, huh?" I shook my head.

"Don't worry. I explain it to you. But you have to help me with grammar in return, ok?" I nodded slowly, not quite sure if I liked the idea. Explaining shit meant being close to each other… Dear God have mercy.

* * *

><p>Well, for once a chapter from Kid's POV... I like it.<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	13. Homework

Law knew that he had to do _something_about his dreams (and thoughts). This couldn't go on like that any longer. The studying session with Kid hadn't necessarily helped to clear his confused mind. The redhead could be a really good teacher if he wanted to. But most of the time he apparently just didn't give a shit about school in general.

Sighing Law looked at his empty cup. He had taken a little detour to drop into a Starbucks. His coffee just needed to be good quality, though one could think he got enough of Starbucks during the working hours.

A second cup stood silently on the table beside him. Kid hadn't shown up for the first lesson and by now the coffee was almost cold. Law didn't even know why he had bought the second coffee in the first place. Kid never showed up for the first lesson.

Dropping his head onto the desk he sighed again. It wasn't true. Since the beginning of December Kid had been in almost every first lesson; not in the last ones though. Considering emptying the second cup he stared at the open door once more. And this was when Eustass Kid decided to show up for classes today.

He searched the classroom for Law's favourite places and when spotting him, walked over. "Please tell me that's mine." The dark haired male smirked and shoved the cup a little closer to Kid. Greedily the other man grabbed it. "Sorry it's cold. It was warm at the beginning of the first lesson, though." The redhead just laughed.

When the last bell finally rang, Kid smirked at him. "What about getting ourselves a good _hot_ coffee and do some homework?" Law remembered that they had been sitting in Shaki's coffee shop a week ago. After that afternoon the dreams had started. Did he really want to risk getting deeper into this than absolutely necessary?

"Sure…" Why did he say this..? Sighing inwardly Law packed his bag and got up. "Not the Louge Town Coffee though." Kid nodded, remembering the embarrassing incidents from the week before quite clearly. "Starbucks?" He just nodded.

"I would have thought that you wouldn't go to a Starbucks in your free time." Law laughed at the comment. "That's what most people think. But they do have the best coffee after all." Kid nodded, turning around a corner and heading for one of the city's many Starbucks coffee shops.

A few moments later Law was fighting his way through a crowded Starbuck, desperately trying to not spill any of the expensive coffee. Kid had gotten them a table in one of the more secluded corners where it wasn't too loud for studying. "Finally…" he muttered when he had reached the table and placed the cups on it.

"Guess today we need to go through the grammar part, right?" He had just taken a sip of his coffee when Kid asked. Law's face turned into a mask of sour resistance but he took out the grammar book. "Really…?" he asked just to be sure. He could think of so many better ways to pass their time. Taking a deep breath he tried to control his wandering thoughts.

Kid smirked. "It's not like I wouldn't know better things to do with you… But as you tortured me with Chemistry yesterday, you have now to go through grammar." Blushing a little, Law hid his face behind his cup. This sounded a lot like what he had just been thinking.

The redhead raised a hairless eyebrow and opened the book. Probably he didn't really want to know. And certainly, Law thought, it was better if he never found out. How should he explain that he felt the nearly irresistible urge to kiss the other male? He wasn't gay, so matter of fact he didn't understand why exactly he wanted to do it in anyways.

"Are you even listening?" Law flinched and woke from his daydreaming. "Oh… eh… yes?" Kid laughed and poked him. What else should he be doing? He needed to react to the unspoken accusation but didn't really know what to say. Great, just great.

"Trafalgar?" He nodded, unable to speak because he wasn't sure that he wouldn't say something really, really stupid. Kid bent over, the redhead's face suddenly painfully close to his. Law turned his head away, trying to hide his sudden blush.

The other male leaned back in his chair now, looking at him sceptically. He managed an unsecure smile and looked down on the papers. "Let's get this over with." "One day you'll need to explain this to me..." Automatically Law shook his head, avoiding Kid's eyes.

The afternoon passed painfully slow and Law was relieved when he finally got out of the Starbucks. Waiting at the bus stop seemed to become the last big challenge of the day. Kid had picked another cigarette from Law and was waiting with him. They didn't need to go into the same direction and the dark haired male was glad when he saw his bus coming around the corner.

Kid flicked the cigarette away and bent closer to Law. He raised an eyebrow, searching the redhead's face for a sign of what he planned. "Kid..?" The bus was nearly there. And then Kid's lips were on his. Law's eyes widened, his heartbeat sped up. He could smell the smoke of the cigarette and a hint of coffee. The bus stopped beside them. Before Law could react, the redhead was gone. Before getting into the bus, the dark haired male looked around hastily but couldn't find a hint of the other man anymore.

What was wrong with Tuesdays? They always messed with his head. He brushed with his fingers over his lips. Just like in his dreams, Kid really could kiss...


	14. Where Is He?

Early upload today because I will most likely be out all night.

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was kicked from my nice little dream about Trafalgar, back into the cold and horrible reality by my alarm. I didn't want to go to school today. But if there was only a slight chance that Law would be there I had to go. I had to explain… Or at least try to.<p>

Though I couldn't really explain to myself what had gotten into me the day before. How could I possibly be so stupid as to _kiss_ him? In the open, at a rather busy bus stop? H.O.W? There was no possible way I could explain him what had happened there.

I didn't want him to leave me yesterday. I didn't want this afternoon to end because during those few hours in the coffee shop I could act like there really was more between us than would meet the eye. Not that I would give in to the false hope and actually believe this. But one could dream right?

The alarm went off for the second time. Snooze… I had thought I turned it off completely. Apparently not. Making sure that this was really the last time the annoying beeping would sound for today, I got up. I needed to go to school, just to see him.

He means a fucking lot to me… Much more than I'd like to admit. I couldn't change it though, he is special. While rubbing my hair dry after taking a shower I sighed. I didn't get along so well with anyone in a long time. And as the idiot I am, I scare the kid away. Leaning my head against the cold wall I closed my eyes.

How could I ever look the guy in the eyes again? He was not gay, he made that clear that other night in 'The Moby Dick'. I was bad enough to fall for a straight guy once. But getting a crush on the next guy that actually could become a friend is just stupid… I can't even tell when it started. It was just there… Out of fucking nothing I couldn't be without Law anymore.

A few minutes later I grabbed my coat and left the apartment. I needed to see Trafalgar – for more than one reason. Not having him around me was a strange feeling. I had grown used to his presence and the stupid grin that hardly ever left his lips.

I took the bus today. Due to my musing about a certain dark haired male I was a little late for the first lesson and wouldn't make it in time if I walked. The bus was stuffed with people of all sorts: Students, Businessmen, old Ladies and even one punk… No Trafalgar Law, of course. He never had to take the same bus as I did. To tell the truth, he lived at the other end of the city.

One station before the school I got out of the bus and walked the remaining distance. I needed fresh air to get a clear mind. Correction, to try and get a clearer mind. Half-heartedly I hoped that Law would be leaning against a pillar and smoke a cigarette that I could steal. For a second I dared to hope that the kiss had only been a bad dream and that he couldn't guess that I had certain feelings for him.

Then I passed the gates. He wasn't there. "Maybe he's already in…" I murmured, somehow already knowing that he wasn't. He was ditching the first lesson. Entering the classroom and waiting for the bell to proved my theory right... Trafalgar Law didn't show up. And the longer I sat in the classroom(s) the surer I was he wouldn't show up at all today.

After a long and exhausting day of which I couldn't remember a thing afterwards, I was finally allowed to leave. I headed for the river side, buying a packet of cigarettes on the way. Yes, I had given up smoking, but today was just bad. And as I had picked up the odd habit of stealing Law's cigarettes, my addiction to nicotine had come back, getting worse again every day. Having the stressful situation with the raven haired man wasn't helping it.

I sat on the cold ground again, shivering after only half a minutes and smoked. If I was lucky I could call in sick for the rest of the week. Deep down I knew it would never work. Running around shirtless all year made you insensible for the normal flue. I hardly ever got ill, but if something hit me, it would not be a simple cold.

Usually I end up in hospital with some ugly disease or a broken bone (or two…). I mused that if I sat here long enough I could actually get a really bad pneumonia and go for the hospital. I couldn't try and talk to Law when I was in hospital though…

Sighing I got up and light another cigarette. I had to get home. Homework was waiting for me and part of it was still unsolved Chemistry exercises. I needed Law – desperately and for more than one reason. But cutting it down to the roots, I just plainly missed the man. He had made everything look so easy and not having him around on a day where he should be _there_… I didn't really know what to do. My thoughts were spinning and I really needed someone to lean onto now. But I didn't have one.

When Law was around I never needed such a person. He was the one I could lean onto, though not physically. He was cheering me up when I couldn't be bothered with anything and he had managed to give me a reason to go to school for the first lesson every day. Though that reason didn't necessarily have anything to do with my education…

* * *

><p>I don't feel like making them suffer. But having everything solved now would not only ruin the advent calendar but also the (pretty lame) story.<p>

Oh well... Hope you liked it!

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	15. Me And My Dark Room

Too tired to say a lot about this...

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly. The events from Tuesday afternoon were spinning in my head. The moment when Kid had come closer; the moment the redhead's eyelids had fluttered close. His lips on mine…<p>

I groaned and placed an arm over my eyes. I wasn't sure if it would have been easier if I hadn't dreamed about kissing Kid before. But I had and now I couldn't cope with this. What on earth should I do now?

Well, the right question would be: What the fuck had that prick of a flaming redhead been thinking? Nothing probably; just another one of Kid's jokes. I didn't want to think about this anymore. I had been thinking about it all day yesterday. Before I had come up with the stupid idea of walking around town to get a distraction…

I did get distracted from my thoughts but not for long. Wandering along the river I had spotted Kid's red hair in the distance. It wasn't that I had been particularly surprised by the fact that he was ditching, it was more that I had been shocked by my utterly bad luck. The city we live in isn't that big, but one would think it was big enough to not stumble over someone you tried to avoid.

I had taken a few more steps towards him. I couldn't explain why, but I had just felt the urge to get this whole shit sorted out as soon as possible. I had come to like having Kid around me, to be around him. But I chickened out of it.

I had turned around and headed home again. Apparently walking around the city was a stupid thing to do. And this is how I came to hide here in my room again. Sitting up I grabbed for my cigarettes, hidden in my bedside table. My mother wasn't back from grocery shopping so I could go the balcony and have a quick smoke. I just needed to change my shirt afterwards.

Taking a little detour to the kitchen I got myself a coffee and headed for the living room and the balcony door. Taking a sip of coffee I leaned over the balustrade. The people down on the street passed our building in a hurry, none of them looking around. Except one…

I nearly choked on my coffee when I spotted a certain redhead who was looking around feverishly. I took a step back and leaned against the left wall to hide myself from any glance he may have shot in my direction. What was he doing here?

Oh please, Fortuna, please make that he doesn't find our apartment. Kid walked slower now, checking the names on the letter boxes more closely. So it seemed that he had a rough knowledge about my address but not about the exact house number.

I saw him stopping dead in his tracks, standing directly in front of our building. Frowning he read the name on the plate. An unsure smirk crossed his features. Kid looked like he was just about to ring the bell when my mother turned around the corner.

Eustass seemed to murmur an excuse and was gone within a few seconds. Only now, as my distraction had disappeared, did I realize that I was currently standing on the balcony _smoking_. "Shit..!" Quickly I flicked the only half smoked cigarette over the balustrade and hasted to the kitchen. I could already hear my mother's steps on the stairs.

Hastily I cleaned the cup and sped over to my room. Remember that I had to stay in bed every time I was ill? Yes? Yes..! I opened the window in my bedroom a little while I tried to switch my shirt. Shoving the remaining cigarettes into a new hiding place (now under my bedside table) and got back into bed.

As soon as I lay down the door to my room opened. My mother was looking at me worried. It was unusual for me to be home sick more than one day in a row. And I was already heading for day number three. I gave her a week smile.

The shock over seeing Kid so close to my place made me feel incredibly shaky. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" I shook my head, hesitantly. Then I remembered that interesting book about medicine and the not so interesting one that I had to read for the language lesson. "Could you give me these two books?"

I pointed at two really large and heavy books. My mother gave me a small smile and did as I asked. In the end she dropped the whole weight onto my stomach. "Mum! Are you trying to kill me?" She shook her head, smirking a little. The two of us got along really quite well. Just some days (like when she thought I'm acting on being ill) we couldn't get quite a proper agreement. It was ok, really. She was my mother after all.

I opened the medicine book and smiled up at my mother. She smirked. I was pretty sure she was planning something. I didn't like this, but my poor, Kid infected brain just didn't come up with a proper explanation. Never mind; I could think about this tomorrow or something. I didn't plan to go to school tomorrow either, so I had time…

* * *

><p>Ignore the stupid mistakes... I was more asleep than awake.<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	16. I Need Him Here

Thank you all for the nice reviews and follows!

You guys are crazy - I love you all.

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I got to school on Friday Law wasn't there. And while I listened to the teacher talking about something as unimportant as finals, I thought about the dark haired man that was missing beside me.<p>

I had tried to find him the day before. Even did… But when I had finally found the right address, his mother came around and I just couldn't come up with a proper sentence. There had been no doubt that she was Law's mother. The same dark hair, tough hers was a lot longer than his… She looked like an older version of him, just female.

I could have said something about looking for Law regarding the lessons he had missed but I didn't manage to actually spit it out. Ok, I admit it. I'm fucking scared of this. Law means an awful lot to me, regardless of how hot he is, he is just a really nice person. I get along with him and I need him around.

And of course he's smoking hot, is my cigarette supply and my personal coffee shop guide. I just need him. Sighing lowly I tried to focus on the lesson but didn't manage. I decided that I would go home after this one. I couldn't concentrate on any subject at all.

Packing my stuff I was almost out of the room when the teacher called me back. Rolling my eyes I turned around and took a look at Borsalino. He had again put this ugly yellow suit on, sunglasses fixed on his nose. "How can I help you, sir?"

He looked me over, taking in my red coat and skin tight black shirt. I raised an eyebrow. What was the guy up to? "I saw you were paying attention today." My eyebrow rose a little higher. I didn't trust the guy even the slightest bit.

"Could you please copy your notes and bring them over to Trafalgar Law's place?" "No!" Borsalino didn't even look at me. He rummaged through his papers and handed me a file with Law's address. Not that it was required. Since yesterday I knew exactly where he lived. "It wasn't necessarily meant as a question, Kid. I know how many lessons you actually ditch. The only thing that protects you from being kicked out is the fact that your grades are on a high level nevertheless."

I grit my teeth at this. It had only been a question of time before someone would use this against me. And I had to agree with the guy. I was ditching a lot. Less in the last few days, due to Law but still… "I will bring the stuff over, don't worry. Have a nice week end, sir." With this I was out of the room and left the building.

I took the next bus that would bring me close enough to Law's home. Getting out one station earlier, I walked the remaining distance, trying to sort my thoughts but didn't really succeed. The air was freezing cold and within no time my fingers and nose went numb. I shivered.

Probably I would be glad to reach the place in the end and not waste any time to get in there. At least the whole walking had one positive then… Standing in front if the letterbox once more I looked up along the gray walls. And there he stood on a balcony, obviously smoking and watching me. I took a last calming breath and pressed my finger on the door bell, never breaking the eye contact.

Law flicked the cigarette over the balustrade and disappeared into the building. For a moment I believed that he wouldn't let me in. Then I heard the door being opened and pushed it open. The hallway smelled faintly of cleaning with lemon aroma. "Come up, it's the third floor." His voice sounded ok, but I knew he could was good at acting, especially when I couldn't see his face to tell.

Walking up the stairs I felt how I became more nervous with every step. I was just delivering homework, right? Law awaited me at the door, leaning against the wooden frame. He looked tired, but not ill. So he was ditching after all. "What do you want?"

Law's voice didn't sound angry, just exhausted and maybe there was a hint of worry in it. "I'm delivering your homework." He nodded and stepped aside. "Close the door behind. I'll get you a coffee. You look cold." Knowing perfectly well that he was probably only acting calm I entered the apartment.

Slipping out of my shoes I put my bag down and followed Trafalgar's voice to the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee was spreading and I took a deep breath. I saw how Law smiled. "You're not ill, are you?" He shrugged. "I've got a headache from all the stupid thoughts spinning around in my head, but besides I'd be ok to go to school, if that's what you're asking."

Trafalgar turned around and leaned against the fridge, looking at me. His expression seemed relaxed, bored even, but I could see through it. He was nervous and unsure. I sighed. "Law… I'm sorry ok?" The dark haired male flinched at this. I imagined to see a slight hint of hurt but knew that this was just a false hope.

"I… just don't know what to think about it, ok?" I nodded. It was my mistake, so Law would lead the conversation. "Just forget about it. It won't happen again, don't worry." He seemed relieved but again there was something additional edged to his look. "I can be found in 'The Moby Dick' tomorrow, just if you care…"

Emptying my cup I got back to my feet and headed for the door. "Thanks for the coffee. Hope you'll be better soon. See you Monday latest." Shutting the door behind me I left the building with a heavy sigh. Yes, this would be bad. This was going to hurt…

* * *

><p>I know I was really bad with spelling and grammer the last few chapters. I was basically uploading in the middle of the night, right after I managed to type the chapters.<p>

I just don't have time for anything these days. There are things going on around here that give me such a huge headache.. And then of course I'm just fucking tired. I will go over the chapters at some point though, don't worry...

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	17. The Dance

Here comes the next one...

**Disclaimer:** Oda owns them all

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Looking at my appearance in the mirror I took a long and heavy breath. I knew why I had put so much effort in my appearance today and somewhere deep down I wished that I hadn't done so.<p>

I had a hard time finding something that I thought ok. I didn't really wear anything but my hoddies all day... Shaking my head I decided to just go. It was quite late already and 'The Moby Dick' would be busy. I picked up my leather jacket that I hadn't had on for what felt like years and was out of the door.

As expected the club was full of people and Marco had a hard time serving all the customers. I greeted Pola on my way past and headed straight for the bar. If I could avoid it, I wouldn't dance today. Only with Kid probably…

Apparently just thinking about him worked like a call and he appeared beside me. He seemed to have an infinite stock of tight fitting shirts. Damn he looked hot again… I saw Marco smirk and wondered if he knew more than I did. Probably, he really did. The blond always seemed to know a lot more than everyone else.

Kid sat down beside me and ordered his usual Vodka. If felt like he was too far away from me. Unconsciously I leaned closer to the redhead. He seemed to notice it, as a small smile started playing around his lips. "I didn't expect you to come…" I just shrugged. I didn't believe a word of what he said. He knew me too well.

Taking a big gulp from my Whiskey I tried to summon some courage. The kiss hadn't felt bad, and maybe I would have liked to kiss him again. I was just confused. And apparently I didn't have enough alcohol in my system just yet to do something about this strange situation.

I ordered a new glass. I didn't know what to do or think and the alcohol was not helping. My next Whiskey was already gone. I had just raised my hand to grab for the next one (that Marco had kindly placed in front of me) when Kid placed a hand on my arm. "Not too hasty…It won't help, really."

His warm fingers left a tingling sensation on my skin. Jeez, what was wrong with me these days? I sighed and looked at Kid. "I'm just so confused." The broad grin didn't really help. Idiot… "What..?" The grin turned into a small smile as he said: "Confused is a lot better than what I had expected." And suddenly I smiled too.

Kid finished his Vodka and got up. I raised an eyebrow. Then I registered the fragile looking blond that was standing beside us and looked expectantly at the redhead. Had she asked him for a dance..? He tilted his head and looked at me. "I'm I available for a dance?" I wondered why he was asking me this. Ignoring the pang of jealousy I shrugged. For a second I thought to see disappointment in his eyes.

"Depends if you plan to dance with me or not?" I didn't know where this came from, but the smirk that spread on Kid's face was answer enough. For once I seemed to have said the right thing. Ignoring the blond (she was actually quite cute) he grabbed my hand and lead me over to the dance floor.

"I have the rough feeling that I have danced with you before." I said with a smirk. I felt the laugh rumble through his chest. He pulled me closer, moving to the music. Leaning my head on his shoulder like I had the last time we danced I sighed lowly. I felt comfortable in his arms. My small frame fitted perfect in his arms… Jeez, I sounded like a girl.

"The song's ending. Should we go back to the bar?" Immediately I shook my head. He laughed. "Fine with me, that's for sure." A warm shiver ran through me and I dared to lift my head and look at Kid. He smiled. I raised an eyebrow, a confused look appearing on my face. His smile widened.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He nodded lightly, his face now a little closer to mine. "I don't know… I…" "It's ok. I won't push you." And again he inched a little closer. Did I want to kiss him? As if reading my thoughts he bent down and placed a soft kiss on my temple. I shivered at his careful touch and turned my head to meet his lips.

He seemed a little surprised by my action but soon his grip around me tightened and his lips moved against mine. Kid was careful, feeling my unsureness and reacting accordingly. I pressed a little closer against him, in need of the warmth he radiated.

When Kid broke the kiss I looked at him, my eyes probably full of questions. He chuckled. "Let's go back to the alcohol supply. You look like you need it." I just nodded, unable to speak for the moment. This was just a little too much at the moment. I hadn't expected him to be so careful with me. Just like this meant something more to him than just mere want. And while I followed him back to the counter I wondered if _I_ meant more to him…

* * *

><p>Next chapter will follow the moment that just ended.<p>

Sorry for the really late upload today. At my place it's already tomorrow though...

**Read & Review please - Thanks**


	18. Courage

**Disclaimer:** Oda's still

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I could hardly breathe, let alone control myself when he kissed me, so the only option I had was to run away. I lead the way to the counter and got us more alcohol. Yes, I said he needed it, but really, if someone did need it, then it was me. My heart was beating much too fast and I needed something to distract me.<p>

Marco's broad smirk was not necessarily helping. I dropped onto one of the barstools and got myself Vodka. When Law didn't order anything I gave him a confused look but he didn't really react. One of his long fingers traced absent-mindedly over his lips and I felt the urge to kiss him again.

Gripping my glass a little tighter I managed to behave myself. I had to be so fucking careful with this boy. I would never have believed that he would make any move on his own accord, let alone after what happened earlier this week.

I could see the doubt and confusion on Law's face change to something much more concearning: resolution. Taking a sip of my Vodka I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted this to be a good or a bad decision, cause if it was a bad one it would be over. It would hurt like fucking hell, but I would know what the state of affairs would be. If he was deciding to try some more things… Well, God may help my self control then, please.

The dark haired man turned to face me, not so sure of himself anymore, he avoided my eyes. "Let's go… I'm tired of these people staring at us." Surprised I looked around to find that he was right. A crowd of girls had gathered at the end of the counter and was giggling, pointing at us. Some more mature people were talking about us from the distance, still obvious enough to be noticed. I hadn't even seen them. Givning Law a nod I emptied my glass and got up.

In front of the club we faced the obvious issue of the '_what__ now__'__?_ We could go for another club, but the only ones close by were the 'Kaido's' and a bar led by a dodgy man called Teach. Both places were rough terrain and I wasn't particularly eager to run into trouble tonight. I felt Law's slender hand on my arm and looked at him.

"You don't look like you're up for 'Kaido's'." I shook my head. Was he reading my thoughts? He smirked and started walking. It took my a few seconds before I realized that he headed for my place. I raised an eyebrow at him when he turned to look at me. "I'll walk you home. Come on!"

Flabergasted I followed him with hurried steps to catch up. It was a cold night and it took only a few minutes before Law started shivering. Sighing I slipped from my coat and dropped it over his shoulders. Surprised he looked up at me. "I'll be ok, don't worry." I was freezing withing no time but oh well…

When we arrived at my place I looked at him. "Look… I know you'll freeze to death if you don't have my coat and as I won't leave it with you…" The smirk on his face was technically answer enough. "You're bed is quite comfy, so.." And he followed me up the stairs and into my apartement.

Different from last time, I was sober enough to realize that I was actually taking the hottest man around with me to my place. Wishing I didn't have to sleep on the sofa this time I grabbed my additional blanket and moved over to the living room.

Law was still standing in the door frame. I smiled. "What's up?" He shrugged. I would have loved to drag him over to the sofa and just cuddled him. But I behaved and waited for his answer. He wouldn't get away with shrugging this time.

Avoiding my eyes he walked over to my sofa. Dear god, give me strenght… "I'm no freaking girl and god help me I won't behave like one! Besides, this is your place and your bed." He stopped to take a deep breath, shaking a little. I was actually surprised. Yes, he was certainly unsure but right now I was able to see the almost annoyingly cocky Law shine through.

"So what do you want me to do...?" Still, I needed to be careful. This was obviously new terrain for Law. But it was also a test for my self control. He took in another shaky breath and said: "If I'm sleeping in your bed, you should be doing so too." Though I really just wanted to say yes, I needed to double check again. Maybe I wasn't that sure about this myself... Not that anything was going to happen tonight, that was for sure, but still.

"You sure about this?" The dark haired male nodded, but didn't meet my eyes. "Law, the sofa is really ok if you…" I was interupted by his lips on mine and I just couldn't help myself anymore. Not this time.

I raised my arms and pulled him down onto the sofa. It wasn't a big sofa and so his smaller form came to rest on my broader one. A small yelp of surprise escaped him before my lips were once more on his, silencing any further sound coming from him.

I managed to let him break the kiss after a while. He was panting lightly, a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face. "Let's go to bed. I will behave, promised." He smiled, a little unsure still, but got up and headed for the bedroom.

Law had slipped out of his shirt and pants, already lying in the bed. I got out of my pants and lay down beside him. Carefully I moved closer and put my arm around him. A broad smile spread on my face when he snuggled closer to me. I was asleep within only a few minutes, his comforting warmth close beside me.

* * *

><p>I really loved to write that chapter. For once I had enough time to carefully reread it and to plan it and... I really like it.. Sorry I guess<p>

I could have dragged that chapter out for eternity... But I am trying to keep to my ~1000 words per chapter so...

Gives me some room for a few further chapters.

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	19. The Day After

For those who haven't noticed (and actually read this text here): This is going to be a long chapter. Damn… I never wanted it be longer than 1000 words but I was just running out of space and there was so much more that I needed to say still.

'December Fairytale' is the second story I upload on a daily basis. 'Two and A Half Years Later' was a lot easier though, as I could write more than one scene from the same day or no chapter on a timeframe of two weeks.

This baby here is different. I really need this to be daily upload due to the story orientating on the days in December. Also, I wanted to get the following 'day' right, so that's why the whole chapter is (a little) longer than normal.

**Disclaimer:** All the hotties mentioned in this story belong to Oda!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I still didn't know where I had taken the courage from on Sunday. God knows how I managed to spill out the words that asked him to sleep in the same bed as I did. But one thing was for sure. Wherever the courage came from, it was gone when Monday morning found me.<p>

I lay awake in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I really didn't want to go to school. No matter how good it had felt to have Kid beside me and to wake up in his warm embrace, facing him now at school sounded like the most dangerous thing I've ever had to deal with.

Getting up and dressed was something I only managed by pure willpower. Leaving the house though was a little more challenging. On one hand I really wanted to see him on the other hand I dreaded what he might be expecting from me now. I knew that I had a certain interest in this man, but this was just an alien feeling for me.

In the end it was my Mom who kicked me out. How embarrassing… I took the bus to school and waited at the entrance for him. I didn't even know why I waited when all I really wanted to do was running away. But I waited, smoking my cigarette and trying to calm my nervous heartbeat.

When Kid turned around the corner and passed the gate to the school grounds I couldn't help but smile a little. He had his everyday coat and tight shirt on, his bag hanging from his shoulder, once more open, just like the very day we had met. When he saw me leaning against a pillar he smiled. My heart skipped a beat and I mentally kicked myself for it.

Nervously I waited for him to close the distance. He picked my cigarette from my hand and took the last drag before flicking it away. "Let's get inside." When passing me he briefly touched my hand, something no one would notice – except if they already knew. The smile on my face widened for a moment, then I followed him into the prison-like building and to my first lesson.

The day was over quickly and now I had to head towards the Starbucks right around the corner of Kid's place. We walked there together, me once again freezing but this time I didn't get his coat. He had smirked but not said anything and I didn't want to ask. I'm no girl, remember?

And now we stood there, right in front of the Starbucks and I didn't have time for a real talk anymore. My shift would start in only a few minutes. The only thing I wanted was keeping him close, ditching my work for today and spend the whole afternoon in Kid's arms. Jeez, I _did_ sound like a girl, right?

"Do you want to come over to my place after work?" I looked up at him, feeling immediately nervous. He smirked. "I can behave, remember?" I nodded. "See you later." And with these words I was inside the coffee shop, a mad grin plastered all over my face. Robin raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

The end of my shift didn't seem to come as minutes stretched into eternity. When I was finally allowed to leave I was out of the door within the blink of an eye, only to stop dead in my tracks. Fuck… I was nervous, so fucking nervous. With shaking knees I walked over to Kid's apartment, silently praying that my courage wouldn't leave me. Gritting my teeth I pressed my index finger on the door bell and waited. A siring sound announced the opening of the lock and I got into the building.

My fingers were numb from the short distance I had to walk in the cold air and I was really glad to get inside Kid's flat. For the first time I wondered if he was living here alone. But I put the question aside. The redhead's broad smile greeted me when he opened the door. "Hi…" His smile got a little softer and he pointed me wordlessly to the living room.

I stepped over to the room-high window and looked out on the cold street. It was already dark outside and I saw Kid's reflection in the glass as he followed me. Carefully he laid his arms around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "You feel cold…" "That's because it is cold outside." He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

Again I could feel how unsure I was about this whole situation. What exactly was this anyways? I felt Kid's grip around me tighten a little before he loosened his arms and turned me in them. "Are you ok?" I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. It was a lot less complicated when I just let my body act and see how things felt. Words only made me feel unsure about everything, even something that felt as right as this…

His lips were always soft and warm. I let my lips part a little and deepened the kiss, pressing my whole body closer to his. Kid was radiating enough heat to warm my frozen body. I gasped and broke the kiss when I felt his fingers slip under my hoodie and shirt, searching for my naked skin. "Sorry." he murmured but I only shook my head. "Was just surprised…" And I kissed him again.

Carefully he let his fingers wander higher, further under my clothes. A shiver ran down my spine, but not from the cold. His touch was soft, almost tickling. I forced my arms, that hadn't really moved at all so far, to come up and placed them around his neck, pulling him closer.

I felt him tremble and briefly wondered if this was ok for him. He seemed to know a lot more about this than I did. Shyly my hand cupped his cheek, holding him in place. Not that I was really afraid that he would break the kiss… Then I dared to let my other hand wander down his back, coming to a halt on his hips. If he was allowed to touch me, then certainly I was allowed to touch him too. Softly I pushed the dark fabric of his shirt up, moving my fingers along his hipbone. I had never realized how low his pants were actually hanging… He flinched and pulled away, looking at me with an unsure gaze.

I looked away, suddenly very embarrassed. With soft fingers he forced me to turn my head again and look at him. He bent down, an evil grin on his face and murmured against my lips: "Now you surprised me…" When he kissed me again it was different. There was more hunger, more passion in it and Kid was eager to deepen the kiss.

His left hand was wrapped around my waist and kept me locked in place while his other hand had snuck under my clothes again. Brushing over my ribs he wandered further up, exposing my upper body in the process. The cool air and Kid's light touches sent shivers down my spine and I supressed a content sigh.

Kid pinned me up against the window, breaking the kiss only to start nibbling on my neck. I felt my eyes flutter close, my breath becoming irregular. His lips and tongue and teeth were successfully clouding my mind. I couldn't think straight anymore, too lost in this feeling that I was so unused to. A low sigh escaped me. My hands, still under his shirt, wandered to his back. Fingers brushing over the soft skin lightly; up along his spine.

I felt him shiver under my touch, right before he broke away, taking a few calming breaths. I looked at him unsure. My heart was beating too fast and now that I couldn't touch him anymore I didn't know what to do with my hands. This was so confusing. Never before had I felt anything like this for another man and still I stood here and all I wanted was more. More of Kid and his warm lips, more of Kid and his soft touches on my skin…

He seemed to have another plan. Not meeting my eyes, he retreated to the sofa, dropping down on said item with a heavy sigh. I stayed where I was, not prepared to face the sudden rejection that seemed to form in Kid's mind. Not knowing what to say, I could do nothing but wait for his next move. If he planned to drop me now I couldn't change that in anyways. And here I purposefully ignored the pain that flared up at this thought. I would deal with it later…

The uncomfortable silence stretched out between us and I started to think about opening the conversation myself when he finally spoke. "'m sorry.." "Why?" I was pissed out of nowhere and couldn't quite explain why. Did he really feel sorry for kissing me? Well, thanks very much then.

"I shouldn't… This is just not how…" What the fuck was the guy even talking about? He hadn't done anything that I didn't want! There were some more mumbled words that made no sense to me and I sighed. "Kid. If you don't want me to kiss you, just fucking tell me!" This hurt. I hadn't noticed how attached I was to the guy until I watched him rejecting me.

He looked up at me, confusion and pain mixing on his face. "Me not wanting you to kiss me? Are you fucking kidding me?" Now I didn't understand. I was unsure enough about this whole situation without him messing with me. I wanted to know what he was up to before I got emotionally attached to him. Too late for that one in anyways but I could pretend, right?

"Kid, stop fucking around and just tell me." I knew I sounded angry but I just couldn't bring myself to care. He seemed to shrink under my angry glare, something that I found mildly surprising. "Listen… I…" Kid didn't finish his sentence and I was just up to rant some more when I saw him chewing on his bottom lip. Was he embarrassed? I took a few unsure steps towards him, watching the redhead closely.

When I was standing right before him, he looked up at me. "I just don't want to ruin this, you know." My heart skipped a beat. Could this mean something to him then..? I got on my knees beside him, now being the one to look up. "You weren't doing anything wrong so far…"

The next thing I felt was the world spinning around me. Then my back hit the sofa and Kid was hovering above me, knees on both sides of my hips and his left hand beside my ear. For a second I was scared, too shocked to move. He pushed his free hand back under my hoodie and shirt while his lips found once again my collarbone. I tried to keep my breathing as calm as possible as he maltreated my neck with his teeth. I gasped when he found that week spot close to my shoulder. If I didn't stop him soon… All plans of stopping him were blown out of the window when his fingers brushed over my nipple, teasing the soft skin around it.

I felt my blood pool in my middle when Kid intensified his efforts. Coherent thoughts were useless (and completely overrated) and a low moan escaped me. I felt the redhead smirk against my skin. "Kid…" "Hm?" He pushed my hoodie and shirt over my head, leaving my arms entangled in the fabric.

Another moan was heard when his lips moved downwards along my collarbone to my chest, tongue playing with an already hard nipple. His hand had also wandered southwards and was now playing with my belt, fingers brushing over my hardening erection. And suddenly he stopped all his efforts.

I blinked at him in confusion. "For a newbie you're taking it quite far already." He said, lips only inches from mine. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a scared little girl that you need to take on something around fifty dates before she'll let you anywhere near her." He chuckled darkly. "Speaking from experience, huh?" I rolled my eyes and tried to reach his lips but he wouldn't let me.

"Law… If you let me continue this, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to stop." I swallowed. Damn… I wasn't ready for _this_ yet. Ashamed I looked away. Smiling softly he placed a kiss on my temple. "It's ok. That's why I stopped now." He whispered into my ear before he nuzzled up against my neck. "Just let me stay like this for a little longer.

Freeing my arms from the clothes I wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him closer. I could feel his arousal pressing against me but I didn't really mind. At least I wasn't the only one… Placing a soft kiss on his shoulder I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Jeez.. This is a lot longer than planned.. Oh well XDD<p>

Hope you liked it. It will probably be the last chapter in this direction that I can get away with, declaring it as T.

That one here is already borderline.. Oh well...

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	20. The Calm

My Dear Reviewers: I. Love. You! A lot.

Just thought I'd let you know.

Not up to say a lot today.. Was a pretty stressful workday, so...

Shorter chapter again. No 'M' (yet?)

**Disclaimer:**All gOda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, I was flying more than I was walking to school. Seriously, it was nothing more than a bit of kissing and touching. And still… It was kissing and <em>feeling<em> Law. And damn me, I have a thing for this boy.

He was waiting for me again. I knew it by the way his face light up when he saw me. And I was a little late and the first lesson had already started, nevertheless he stood there, smoking. Walking up the stairs slowly, I felt how I became more and more nervous, the closer I got to him. I wanted to kiss him.

Law flicked his cigarette away before I could get a hold of it, then he leaned up, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to understand what just happened. He smiled at me a little unsure. I took a calming breath. Looking around me quickly I cupped his face with my cold hands and kissed him (properly). It wasn't as if I cared if someone saw us. But maybe he did and I didn't want to take this decision away from him.

"I could get used to this…" he murmured and I smiled, my heart skipping a beat. "Same here." And with this I closed the distance between us once more. Almost shyly I licked over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Law parted his lips, meeting my tongue with his. As I deepened the kiss I felt him lean closer, pressing his body against mine.

At some point I had to break the kiss. My thoughts began to become fuzzy and already I felt my self control falter. My fingers twitched eager to meet bare skin again. "Law.." I murmured against his lips, my eyes still closed. A humming sound was all answer I got. "One day, you'll kill me."

His chuckle surprised me but somehow it fit with his personality. "What a waste…" I buried my face in the crock of his neck, inhaling his sent once more. I considered his last statement as a compliment and was now hiding the small blush that dared to creep up my cheeks. "Never thought you'd become so clingy." He laughed and I felt happy. "Sorry…" Again he laughed, pushing me away softly."Let's get inside. I'm freezing."

The rest of the first lesson was spent in a comfortable silence. We sat in front of the closed classroom, waiting for the bell. He had his head leaned against my shoulder. My cold hands had warmed up a little and I brushed over the back of his hand with my index finger. I could have stayed like this forever.

Of course the silence was interrupted at some point by the bell and Law sat up. So he didn't want others to know; didn't want them to see us like this. I didn't mind. This was all new for him. Personally I didn't give a shit about what people thought about me – the worse they thought the better I felt. But he was a newbie. He stood out from the crowd, yes. Nevertheless, outing yourself to be in some kind of a gay relationship _was_ different.

Besides, even I didn't know where we stood at the moment, so how could he know any better? I could tell that he liked me to a certain degree; he let me kiss him after all. But apart from that I was completely oblivious. I sighed and grabbed my bag. At some point we would need to talk. Heaven help me… I've never been good when it came to talking. Looking at our different experiences I would have to lead the talk though.

Four lessons later, Professor Sakazuki actually made my day. The afternoon courses were cancelled for today due to reasons I had already forgotten again. "Starbucks?" I asked as we were on our way out. "Louge Town Coffee?" I shrugged. If Law wanted to go there, I would follow. I was getting to fucking attached to this man..!

Shaki didn't look surprise at all to see us again, let alone see us together. I started to wonder if people like Shaki or Marco had a sixth sense for _things_ going on. Well, Marco could also have a built in gaydar for all I knew.

Law dragged me to one of the tables in the corner and sat down. Shaki placed two cups in front of us only moments later and while she and Law chatted about the current situation with Rayleigh I felt him shift and move closer. "I'll leave you two to your own business now. Just call me if you need anything." I looked at Law: "Homework?" He nodded with an apologizing smile. Sighing I took out my books. This man had a dangerously good influence on me…

Studying wasn't my strength. I had a natural talent for school subjects and hardly ever did any studying. And then suddenly I meet someone like Law and I _change;_ willingly and unconsciously. I definitely liked this man so much too much. My stomach clenched at this thought and I let my head fall on the table. Law was a little into me, but I was just fucking lost head over feet.

"Something wrong?" I opened my mouth to ask him; ask him what I was for him but chickened out. I couldn't bring myself to risk this fragile something we shared now. It would hurt me more in the end if we kept it up, but for now…

He said goodbye at the bus stop, brushing over my hand with his fingers. The station was crowded and I knew he wouldn't kiss me. I just wished that he had done so nevertheless. I already missed the feeling of his lips on mine. Sighing I turned around and headed down the big shopping lane. It was almost Christmas and I still didn't have all the gifts… And I had nothing for him of course.

* * *

><p>Yup.. I let Kid suffer. Poor him. It's not gonna get better for a while.. D<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	21. Before the Storm

And here we go again...

Poor Kid, poor Law... I promise it will be ok. Don't worry my dears...

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I sat up in my bed that morning, I was forced to lay down again by the sudden pain flashing through my head. Oh damn… Good morning, head. No I didn't forget you exist. No need to make your existence so <em>painfully fucking apparent. <em>

No matter how much I wanted to see Kid, I wouldn't make it to school like that. If I was lucky he would bring over some homework again; or he would just drop by to see why I didn't show up. A shiver ran through me when I realized that he might not come at all. That he just might not care…

But he did care about me, didn't he? I took a shuddering breath and slowly sat up. Pain was hammering through my head and I groaned. I needed to tell my mum why I wasn't going to school _again_. She would be so fucking pissed…

In the end I was banned to my bed for the millionth time this month. And I had nothing to distract me from thinking about Eustass Kid. Staring up at my ceiling blankly I went through the events of the last few days. What a mess.

I closed my eyes when my thoughts arrived at the day before yesterday. If he hadn't asked, how far would I have let him go? Why didn't he just get what he wanted? He was good in what he had been doing that night, really good. If he would have touched me, teased me some more, I might have let him do everything.

I imagined what it would feel like to have his hands touching me, lips placing soft kisses on my skin, tongue licking over my chest southwards. Going deeper while his fingers would open my belt, pulling my remaining cloths off… His tongue licking over my…

Without me realizing it I had drifted to a dream state when my mother knocked on the door. I just had enough time to pull the blanket over me before she came in. She looked worried and according to her I looked a little flustered. Well, guess why?

She would be off for the rest of the day and nearly didn't stop apologizing for letting me alone. This was the final proof then that she could really tell if I was faking or not. Damn! I told her to just go and that I would be perfectly fine until she finally left me with my little problem. I heard the apartment door slam shut and relaxed a little. Did I really get a hard-on just from thinking about… Sinking deeper into the pillow I let out a heavy sigh. Yes I did. Fuck you, Eustass Kid!

I managed to get through the next hours without thinking too much about the redhead and his hidden talents. I was reading a book when I heard the door bell and my heart skipped a beat. Kid… Without the shadow of a doubt I _knew_ that it was Kid standing in front of the building. Carefully I got up and over to the door. My headache had gotten a little better but was still bad enough.

"Your homework!" Kid greeted me when I opened the door for him and I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you too…" I mumbled, still somewhat dizzy from the pain ghosting through my head. Kid forced me to take a few steps back, entering the apartment after me. He closed the door and with a swift move pressed me against the next wall. My headache was protesting and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

All pain was forgotten though, when I felt his lips on mine. His body was pressed flat against mine, keeping me pinned against the wall. "I missed you…" he murmured between two kisses. His hands were roaming over my body already and I gasped when he bit my shoulder. Shit…

I felt him grinning against my skin before he licked over my skin and made me lose focus. "Kid… Wait." Afterwards I couldn't remember where I had taken the concentration from but I had it. Softly I pushed him back so I could stand normally again. "Kid. We need to talk about this.." He paled and I felt my heart clench. If I lost him now I wouldn't know what to do. I needed him so much, but I was just not going to give all this up for a little _fun._

We ended up in the living room, sitting awkwardly beside each other on the sofa in complete silence; and for once it was an uncomfortable silence. I sighed lowly, not knowing where to start. I shot a quick glance at Kid and took a deep breath.

"Look.. I'm just not going to… let this continue. I can't." His head snapped up and he looked at me with a wary expression. Was this hurt? "I don't know about you, but this is more than just _fun_ for me. I'm not gay… usually." The corner of his mouth twitched a little at this statement. "I know it's ridiculous and stupid. But I really like you and if this is just… If this doesn't mean anything to you, then this is the end."

He slowly raised his arm, pulling me close and buried his face in my hair. I heard him breathe deeply, felt his racing heartbeat. "I'm sorry…" I murmured. He shook his head, placing a kiss on my temple. "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the idiot, ok?" Giving me a last kiss on the cheek, avoiding my eyes all the time, he got up. Before I could even think about something to say he was out of the apartment and probably flying down the stairs.

With a little effort I made it to my bedroom, shut the door behind me and slipped back into my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and grit my teeth. I hadn't noticed how attached I got to him. I had noticed that he meant a lot to me. But that I actually liked him so much that his rejection felt like the end of the world was still a little surprising. "At least my headache's not the worst thing now…" I muttered and suppressed a sob.

* * *

><p>Don't shoot me, please.<p>

I promise I'll solve this mess somehow. Somewhen...

Why do I get the feeling that this story will drag on until Silvester (if not longer)...?

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	22. The Nightmare before Christmas

Oh well... Yes, I know. Kid is a walking talking _idiot!_

**Disclaimer: **Oda's still

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Facing Law at school the next day was a nightmare. I knew I had hurt him and I didn't understand why. I am so much into that guy, I can't even deal with his affection. I stood in front of the school building and stared at the empty spot where he should have been standing.<p>

He should be there. I should have been able to just walk up to him and pick a cigarette and apologize. But he wasn't there. I wasn't sure if I should hope he was ditching again or not. If he was, I could drop by his place and explain. If he wasn't and was just up to plainly ignore me… I didn't know what I should do then.

Apparently Fortuna was disappointed in my behavior. Law was sitting in the classroom on a different table than usually and the seat beside him was occupied already. I tried to ignore the pain that ripped through me and sat down at my normal place. Looking as non-caring as I could, I _followed_ the lesson. I never used to join the first session until I met Law. I never used to sit on a certain place until me and Law had claimed the last two desks in the classroom for us.

My heart clenched. What had I been thinking? I couldn't answer. There simply was no answer. When he confessed his feelings to me and I rejected him... There was no reason for it. I let my head drop on the table when the bell rang to the break. I couldn't cope with this situation. Yes, I had feelings for the raven haired man but I never expected to stand even the slightest chance.

I managed to endure school until the end of the third lesson then I went to see the nurse and got myself an excuse for the rest of the day – raging headache. It wasn't that far from the truth. I did feel like shit. But as long as I could remember, heartache was never accepted as an excuse to not show up for school. Since when did I even get an excuse? I just fucking ditched the classes… Not that much anymore since I spent my time with Law.

Wandering through the city, I suddenly found myself standing in front of the Louge Town Coffee. The shop was closed because it was rather early still. I could see Shaki through the window and raised a hand to knock on the door. I needed someone to talk at the moment and she seemed to know Law quite well. Maybe she could help me. Dropping my hand I turned around. This was ridiculous. I messed up the situation with Law so if anyone could solve it, it was me alone. I had only made a few slow steps away from the coffee shop when I heard Shaki calling my name. Relieve flooded through me. Well, maybe I could at least get a coffee…

Only a few minutes later I was sitting at a small table close to the counter, a huge cup of hot chocolate in front of me. Shaki took the seat opposite me with a coffee. Wait… How did I end up with a hot chocolate? I didn't do the sweet stuff, and I was certainly no girl who would go for chocolate to cheer herself up. Nevertheless I sat here now; with hot chocolate.

"So and now tell me how you end up in town instead of sitting in school? Especially without Law?" I sighed. Did I really want to talk to this woman about my problems with Law? I didn't know what she thought about people like me… about men who preferred another man above any woman…

"I kind of disappointed him. A lot… And now he ignores me." I felt the blush on my cheeks and hoped that it wasn't too strong. I was trying to go for a rather safe option: Telling her about the problem without actually mentioning the problem. Well, in theory that was the plan. The only issue was that Shaki was a lot cleverer than I wanted to see. She smirked at my comment and my blush deepened.

"Good. And now please tell me what really happened. I am worried about Law. He usually doesn't get attached to people. Not that fast." The small information was painful. He got attached to me and I hurt him. Swallowing the guilt that built up inside me I started telling Shaki about what happened yesterday; leaving out a few more _personnel _details.

When I started stuttering about my reaction to Law's feelings she gave me an understanding smile. "He really means a lot to you." Actually, Shaki seemed rather satisfied with what she just learnt. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her in confusion. "Shaki… I rejected him. I probably hurt him really badly." "Oh sure you did." I grit my teeth and tried to ignore the new stab of pain and guilt.

I couldn't meet her eyes anymore. She obviously cared a lot about him and I told her that I just broke his heart. "Kid, I know you have hurt Law a lot. But I think you really do care about him. Am I right?" I nodded. "You just didn't expect him to really have feelings, right?" I nodded again, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "Do you like him?" I nodded, hesitantly this time. She smiled again.

"You are afraid. If I'm not mistaken you expect yourself to know how to deal with this and how to lead this. But in the end Law surprised you again and again and again. You are not alone in this relationship. Don't ever forget that. Neither can you decide to kiss him without him letting you, nor are you able to make this work all on your own."

For a moment I couldn't say anything. "Let me make one final guess. You bought a Christmas present for him, right?" I blushed and tried to hide it behind my cup. Shaki laughed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it... Law is back tomorrow.<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	23. What Will You Do Tomorrow

Fist of all: I am so sorry. A friend of mine unexpectantly invited me out yesterday and I couldn't write, let alone upload, yesterdays chapter.

So today you'll have two chapters. And if I manage, Christmas Eve (today's chapter) should be a longer one.

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

A Merry Christmas to all of you – Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I got up on Friday I was utterly relieved to find the week finally over. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I would get a whole of two weeks to get over my crush on Eustass Kid. Enough time… If it only were a simple crush that is. But I decided to ignore that fact.<p>

Getting down for breakfast I found my mother with a serious expression on her face and I immediately knew what it meant. She wouldn't be home for Christmas; again. I gave her a reassuring smile and waited for her explanation.

"Oh dear… I am so, so sorry. I didn't know until a few minutes ago when the call came through. Makino fell ill and I'm the only one to take over the shift tomorrow night. But I promise, I will be home on Christmas Day!" I gave her a hug. I knew she'd been trying to avoid this for the whole of December. They always tried to get her for the evening shift on the twenty-fourth because she was the customer's darling. And I did believe that she had been surprised by the call today.

"Don't worry Mum.. If you're home somewhen during my holidays it's fine. We'll just celebrate on another day. Who cares?" I did care. But it was ok. What did give me a headache though was the fact that I'd have to spend this special day of the year alone and with a broken heart. "I need to go to school now. Will you be here when I come home?" She nodded and gave me a small smile. I could see how guilty she felt and decided that I'd buy her something additional for this year's Christmas. Maybe she would believe me then that I didn't mind her working tomorrow. I knew it wasn't her fault.

Grabbing my jacket and bag I left the apartment. I had my first cigarette between my lips before I even made it to the letter box, having picked it from my stock under the nightstand. I just hoped she wouldn't look out of the window. Since Kid's rejection I had smoked a hell lot more than usually and the few cigarettes I hid close to the letter box were used up.

Only a few minutes later I turned around the corner to the school grounds, nearly colliding with someone. I muttured a 'Sorry' and tried to get past the person but was held back by a hand on around my waist. I took a shuddering breath. I knew this feeling; knew this body that held me close. And I knew the soft lips that pressed on my neck. Eustass Kid.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to regain my control. I hadn't expected him to be here today, especailly not as I was rather early for the first lesson and harly anyone was around. The street, at which the school was built, was deserted. I opened my eyes again, looking straight ahead, trying to ignore the feeling of his arms around me. "What do you want?"

Once more he pressed his lips on my neck, whispering against my skin: "I'm sorry." I grit my teeth, not ready to belive him. The pain sat deep, and I wouldn't allow him to close the open wound so easily and just regain my trust and heart. "What for? For playing with me or for hurting me?" I felt him tense, his grip around me tightening.

"For rejecting you, when you mean everything to me." I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach clench, hope bubbling up in me. No! I wouldn't let him fool me so easily again. It was painful enough to be rejected the first time, I was not going to make the same mistake again. "Let me go. I'm fed up with your lies." My voice was a snarl, trying to scare him away and reasure myself at the same time. I needed to get away from his warm embrace or I would be lost. I couldn't resist him.. Not for long.

"Law… I really am sorry. Shaki was killing herself laughing when I told her what happened. And she kicked my ass for being a complete dickhead." I swallowd the lump that built in my throat. This sounded a lot like Shaki. "You were in the Logue Town Coffee?" I felt him nod behind me. Should I belive him and risk to be hurt again?

"Are you serious about this..?" I heard the tremble in my voice and frowned. This guy had a fucking bad influence on me. He loosened his grip around me and let his arms drop to his side. Nevertheless he didn't move away from me. "Law… Look at me."

I turned around hesitantly, looking around quickly. The street was still deserted and I wondered if I had missed an announcement that stated the first lesson was cancelled. Slowly I raised my head and met his gaze. Was he unsure? My heart was beeting too fast and I was sure he could feel it. I stood too close to him.

He brushed a finger over my cheek, searching my eyes for something that would help him; something that would tell him that I was trusting him (again). "Law… What do I need to do so you'll trust me again?" I shock my head slowly, trying to escape his eyes. "Law. _What_ do I need to do?" I had no idea why I said the words I said next, but I did. "Kiss me…" I whispered.

And Kid did. In front of the school, on the open street he bend town, wrapping his arms around me the same time and kissed me. His lips were soft, his kiss hesitant and careful. He didn't press further, didn't try to deepen the kiss. And I melted in his arms. Why did I even let him do this? He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" "No…" "Will you come over to my place…" I nodded.

* * *

><p>Well… Sorry again for the late upload. And thank you all for reading, floowing and reviewing.<p>

I'm working on the next chapter

**Read & Review please – Thanks!**


	24. Merry Christmas

Well.. again, a longer chapter. It's Christmas after all...

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

**Warning: T**his is an adult chapter. But as you were basically all just waiting for it.. Ignore the warning...

If you really don't want to read 'M', the only really story relevant information comes before they move to the bedroom and in the last two sentences of this chapter.

And now: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was still asleep when my mother left the house. She had placed a note on the kitchen table and had prepared breakfast for me. In the end it served as lunch, but that was just fine for me. I had stayed up late the night before and read some books. Medicine again, of course. I was still dead tired and thinking about tonight's meeting…<p>

I dropped the bread that I'd been holding when I realized that, yes, I would meet with Kid tonight. Oh damn… Picking up my coffee I went back to my room, forcing myself to walk slowly. Seemingly lazy I opened my cupord and checked my clothes. "Am I really just doing this..?" I let my head fall against the wooden door of my cupord and sighed. If he was just playing with me again… "I just shouldn't bother."

But of course I did. I wanted him to like what I was wearing, though I already guessed that I wouldn't be able to actually keep it on for too long. Hey… We were young and male and… You know the rest. Besides we almost made it there the last time already; until I chickened out.

A few minutes later I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror. I needed a shave and even though I had slept a lot tonight I still had dark shadows under my eyes. I was not particularly muscular, rather skinny and my bones stood out. What on earth did he even see in me?

While I stared absentmindedly at my reflection I realized that I didn't even know when I should be at his place. I shot a glance at my watch. It was close to four already. Where had the time gone? "Shit…" I still didn't know when we would meet, but I needed to get some fucking clothes on. Even if it was a stupid hoodie, it would still look better than my pyjamas!

Half an hour later I was on my way to the busstop. I had settled for my normal skin-tight jeans and a dark, long-sleeved shirt. I was thinking about wearing something else than my usual hoodie but thought that it would be easier to just stay with what seemed to work. I could come up with some fancy clothing on another day. Maybe I'd drag my cousin out for shopping between Christmas and New Year...

Sitting in the last row I stared out of the bus window. I was nervous and couldn't even really tell why. I mean beside the obvious reasons… I grit my teeth and digged my fingers into the seat. There was no real reason to be nervous. Yes, I was kind of going to a date. And yes, I still wasn't sure if Kid felt something similar for me that I felt for him. But what did I have to loose? My heart had been broken before and the pain didn't really change just because the one rejecting you was of the same gender.

I walked from the busstop to Kid's place, becoming slower with each step I took into his direction. Swallowing down my fears I pressed the bell, hearing the door open. Stepping in with a last nervous breath I had the feeling of walking into a trap. It felt like I was walking straight to the danger, eyes wide open. Damn… Kid was not _dangerous._ Well, maybe he was but not in that particular sense of the word.

He leaned in the doorframe when I arrived on his floor, a small smile on his face. "I thought you wouldn't come…" I looked at him questioningly. "Do I have reason to avoid you?" He shook his head slowly, stepping aside to let me in. Like a few days ago, I walked over to the room-high windows and looked out. I stared out without really seeing anything, not even his reflection as he approched me.

"The first snow this year." It took me a moment before I realized that he was actually talking about the _weather._ But he was right. It had started snowing for the first time this year. Almost shyly he wrapped his arms around me. "Law…" I watched his reflection in the window. He closed his eyes, beathing in deeply, pressing his nose against my neck.

I placed my hand over his. They were cool, just as if he had stood at the open window… "You were waiting for me." I didn't see it, but I could feel his smile against my skin. "Of course." I smiled too now. Brushing my fingers over his I tried to warm them a little, but he withdrew them. I raised an eyebrow until he snuck them under my hoodie and shirt, making me shiver. "They're damn cold, you know that, right?" I heard him chuckle and rolled my eyes.

I saw how closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the warmth of my skin. Maybe he really liked me. "Kid..?" He hummed but didn't say anything and I decided to wait. I liked the moment as it was and after all, this was something I was sure about: I liked him holding me.

I saw how he moved, taking a few steps away from me and walking over to a small table with a bag on it. I watched his every move via the reflection in the glas, wondering what he was up to. "Close your eyes." I followed his whispered order and waited nervously. I trused Kid, really. But this just made me feel a little unsecure.

Then his arms were once more around me and I felt him place something in my hand. I frowned and slowly opened my eyes. The object turned out to be a small wrapped present and I blushed as I looked at it. "I don't have anything for you…" He smiled. "And this one here is an embarrassingly stupid gift, so you are allowed to reject it, which would leave me to no present either." I met his eyes in the reflection, questioningly staring at him.

"Open it. I want to get it over with…" A deep red had spread over his face and I smiled a little, starting to open the gift, finding a black box in it. Ha. Ha… I opened it and forgot to breath. Misinterpreting my sudden silence for a real rejection Kid stuttered: "Well.. I know it's silly. Just irgnore it and I'll try to find something better… I.. It's stupid, shouldn't have bought it in…"

I turned in his arms, silencing him with a kiss. His eyes fluttered close after a few surprised seconds and he deepened the kiss. Pressing me close he snuck one hand between our bodies and picked the box from my hands. The other had found its way under my shirt once more, fingers brushing along my spine upwards. After a few moments that managed to make me feel lightheaded Kid broke the kiss. "So you do like it…"

I nodded and looked him in the eye. "Which leaves me with no present for you." He smiled softly, shaking his head. He picked the silver earring from the box, carefully replacing one of my golden ones with it. "Thank you" I murmured against his lips when he met my gaze once more. "The only thing I could offer you for Christmas would be me… So if you don't mind that lame excuse of a present, we might agree on it for the time being." He swallowed, searching my eyes for a sign of a joke that I wasn't trying to make.

Then everything happened really fast. He removed his hand from under my shirt and with a swift move had me lifted on his arms. "That wasn't exactly how I planned that." I said with a smirk and he laughed. "Why? Not manly enough?" Now it was me who chuckled. Shaking my head I decided to just leave this comment standing in the room.

Kid carried me over to his bedroom and once more I wondered if he lived here alone. When the redhead literally threw me onto his bed I realized that maybe I should be worried about something else at the moment. He was over me only seconds later, pushing my hoddie and shirt up.

This time I didn't let him tangle them around my arms and quickly moved out of the fabric. Kid's head dipped down, hot breath ghosting over my skin. His hands were brushing along my sides, making me shiver and sending blood rush to my middle. The redhead licked his way along my collarbone to the sweet spot on my shoulder. I gasped when he bit it lightly, only to kiss it in apology seconds later.

While he was working his way along my neck and jaw to my ear, I started fumbling on his black button down. It had been unusual to see him wear something so elegant, but it definitly suited him. Hell… He was just too hot for his own good. Nibbling on my earlobe he successfully prevented me from opening the last two buttons as I digged my fingers in the fabric instead. A shiver ran through me when he sucked lightly on my new earring, giving me enough time to open his shirt completely and brush it off his shoulders. Tracing his well-shaped muscles with my fingers I tried to convince him to lift an arm, so I could get rid of the dark fabric once and for all tonight.

As he didn't react at all, I pushed him over with a quick move, surprise helping me to turn him around, so I was now sitting on his rare, Kid lying on his stomach below me. "Hmm… I could get used to that picture." He snarled. I bent down, hesitantly, and bit his neck. If he could act like a fucking tease, then I could so too.

He squirmed a little under me but didn't really try to free himself. No matter how good I fought, he would always be the stronger one of us. I licked over the maltreated skin, wandering further down along his spine. My breath brushed over a spot on his back, making him gasp and all his protests died immediately.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked down at him. His eyes were half closed and his breath was going a little fast already. Shifting my hips, I tried to find the spot that made him react like this. First I had no idea where or how I should find it, so I decided to just lick and bite my way around the sensitive area. I would find it.

When I bit a certain spot, a supressed moan escaped the man below me and made me smirk. So there… I licked over the sensitive skin, pressing my tongue down on it. My efforts were rewarded with another low moan and a shuddering breath.

Shifting my position, I moved my body further down, kissing every inch of his skin I could reach. When I was getting closer to Kid's pants he suddenly switched our positions once more and within the blink of an eye I found myself on my back again. "Don't tease me, Law. Not today."

I swallowed audibly and looked at him. The redhead gave me a reassuring smile before he kissed his way from my lips to my nipple, bitting it softly. I arched my back into his touch, moaning lowly..

When Kid's hands reached for my pants I gasped, not sure if I would really make it through this. But on the other hand I had come here with the expectation that we would do it. Me and Kid had been teasing each other for long enough now. Kid had opened my pants and snuck a hand into them. I gasped when his long fingers wrapped around my half hard length, squeezing it. I took a shuddering breath and met his gaze.

He smirked and kissed me once more. I couldn't concentrate anymore. His warm hand around my growing erection was a little too much for my poor brain. My hands wandered down, fumbling on his belt and trying to loosen it. I brushed over the buldge that had built in Kid's pants and felt him gasp into the kiss.

I felt relieved and wasn't sure why. Pushing his pants down over his hips I freed his rock hard shaft from the fabric, working it over with a little hesitation. Though I knew the feeling of a cock in my hand, this here was still a hell lot different to jerking yourself off. When I intensified my effort, Kid's moves on me stopped. He moaned and grinded his hips against mine, our hands still between us.

He leaned on his elbows now, balancing his weight. His eyes were closed and he panted heavily. I turned my head a little and started nibbling on his earlobe. "Law… Stop!" Shocked, all my moves came to a halt and I stared at him nervously. Had I done something wrong? Kid kissed me, successfully distracting me from my unsure thoughts.

After a few moments he broke away, moving his fingers along my exposed neck to my lips. I stuck my tongue out, licking over the tips, all the while watching his reaction. As his eyes fluttered close for a short moment and I dared to take his fingers between my lips, sucking lightly. The suppressed moan was answer enough.

While I sucked his fingers, my hands moved to his pants and boxers once more, pushing them down to Kids knees from where he kicked them off. He bent down to my ear, at the same time withdrawing his fingers from my lips. "You've still got too much on…" His voice was hoarse and shakey and I was sure it was not because he was hesitant about this.

I wiggled out of my jeans, looking at him nervously. He kissed me softly, moving his one hand along my hard shaft and then further down to the ring of tight muscles. Carefully he pressed a first finger against my entrance, giving me enough time to force myself to relax.

The feeling of his finger inside me was strange, but not necessarily unpleasant. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eye when he pressed the second finger in. It hurt a little, no matter how much I tried to relax and I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating on evening my breathing. Kid kissed me once more and then wandered over my neck; to my weak spot.

I knew what he was up to and focused on the arousing feeling of his tounge and teeth on my shoulder. I didn't even notice the third finger and before I knew it he had brushed over that one spot inside me for the first time. Biting my lips I managed to supress the scream as heat washed over me.

Widening me some more, Kid withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. He met my gaze and waited for my silent ok. I pressed my hips down and felt him enter. Oh damn… That would hurt like hell. The redhead stopped his move immediately when he felt how I tensed. I blushed.

My breathing was uneven and I wanted nothing more than have him inside me, but I couldn't relax. Smiling understandingly Kid bent down and whispered against my lips: "You still sure about this..?" I nodded, too distracted to formulate a propper sentence. He snuck a hand between us and started stroking my hard member again.

I managed to relax and felt how he pushed in further. Moaning again, I clenched around him, still not used to this strange new feeling. Momentarily his grip around me tightened and I heard him suck in his breath. "Law.. You have to… relax!" His voice was hoarse and his beathing uneven. I looked at him. He had his eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on not loosing his control. And after a few moments I managed to relax.

With a rough trust he burried himself in me. A bolt of pain flashed up my spine and a pained noise escaped me. Kissing my temple the redhead started to distract me from it, waiting for the right moment to start moving. He had done the right thing, I knew it. But the burning sensation just wouldn't stop. But Kid was patient. He kissed me, wandering with his lips to my ear, sucking on the earloabe and then licking his way back to my lips.

His first moves were small and careful. He still gave me time to adjust. When a long moan left my lips he picked up speed. It wasn't long after that his thrusts became faster; deeper, he hit my sweet spot again, causing my vision to blurr. This was different from anything I had ever felt before and I loved it. "Hgn… Kid..! This is… Ah…" He kissed me, swallowing words and moans as well. He slowed his moves, thrusting deep into me, hitting my prostate dead every damn time and making me see stars.

I felt my orgasme roll closer and so did he. He wrapped his fingers around my erection once more, pumping it in time with his thrusts. I had to break the kiss. Moaning deeply I felt the wave come closer and closer until Kid drove me over the edge with a few more fast and deep thrusts. His name on my lips I tensed and came in his hand. Moaning deeply he followed me over the edge only seconds later. He rode out his orgasme, every slight move he made almost too much for me to bear now.

When he rolled off me it took me a few seconds to come back to reality and I focused my eyes on him. He grabbed a tissue form the drawer in his nighttable and cleaned me with it. "Kid.. I…" Before I could say anything more he had kissed me again. His tongue was brushing softly over my bottom lip, not asking for entrance this time. It was a slow but passionate kiss, the two of us too exhausted for any battle of dominance.

"Sleep, Law. We can talk tomorrow." His whispered words were reasuring. He would be there when I woke up. Not because this was his bed or room or apartement, but because he would be here with _me._ I nodded, feeling suddenly tired. "I like you, Kid. I really, really like you…" I drifted to sleep as soon as the words had left my lips, unable to see the slightly hurt and unsure look on the redhead's face.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Tomorrows chapter might be a longer one too.. Depends on how tired I am... XDD

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	25. Good Morning

Oh well... Another lemon. Damn... They always get the better of me.

**Disclaimer: **all Oda's still~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, not quite sure what the warmth beside me was. Then the events from the night before came to my mind and I smiled softly. I turned in the warm arms that were wrapped around me and faced Trafalgar Law. He was still alseep, lips parted slightly, smiling softly.<p>

I kissed his temple and pressed my forehead against his. I still couldn't belive that he really lay here in my arms. My heart clenched as I remembered his words. He liked me, that was ok, really. I liked him too. But for what I wanted, liking each other wouldn't be enough. I had known my feelings went deep for quite a while already. Now I just needed to convince him of this…

I smirked humourlessly. I couldn't convince him. If he didn't feel the same, if he didn't love me, this wouldn't work. You couldn't have a relationship if only one was making an effort. I felt fear wash over me. I closed my eyes. There was nothing I could do. If he didn't love me he didn't love me.

"Hey… You ok?" My eyes flew open and I met Trafalgar's grey eyes. I forced a smile on my lips but by the look on his face I could tell that he saw through it. "I'm just a bit worried, that's all." He sat up, only to lean over me seconds later, his hands on both sides of my face. "And why are you worried, Mister Eustass?"

I smiled half heartedly and avoided his eyes. I couldn't say him that I just needed him to love me, to love me back. "Kid…" His long fingers on my cheek felt so _right_ it was almost painful. "You mean a lot to me, you know." I whispered. He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

His lips were warm and soft as always and it made my heart beat speed up. I sighed into the kiss, my hands moving on their own accord and wrapping themselves around Law's waist, pulling him down on me. He gave in, pressing his warm body against mine. We had been too lazy to put on anything else but our boxers and now I felt Law's soft skin under my fingers.

The light touch set me on edge already and I knew that if he didn't pull away soon, my control would once again be lost. I didn't even have time to ask him if he was ok after the night before… Carefully I broke the kiss. "Are you ok?" For a moment he looked at me confused and so I let my fingers brush over his ass. He blushed and nodded. "Everything's fine."

He kissed me again, deepening the kiss. I let my hands wander over his hips and sides, feeling soft skin and tanned muscles. When he started sucking on my bottom lip I gripped his ass, trying to hold onto my fast disappearing control. I felt him smirk, giving my lip a playful bite and I lost it. I grabbed his hips and rolled us over. Holding him down with my hips pressed on his I realized that I apparently wasn't the only one fighting for control.

I chuckled darkly and met his gaze. "Eager, are we?" Law blushed but didn't avoid my eyes. "What if..?" Was this fool challenging me? "Law… don't do this. I'm having a hard time keeping myself under control as it is." His smirk wasn't necessarily reassuring. His fingers snuck up to my hips, caressing the soft skin there. I closed my eyes. Obviously, this guy didn't give a shit about my control (or the lack of it).

I gasped when he started pushing my boxers down, moving his fingers over every inch of skin he exposed and I arched into the touch. He guided my hips up a little, so he could move the annoying fabric off of me completely. Before I could press down again, he had laid his fingers around my half hard manhood, squeezing it lightly.

Not able to concentrate on any other move he made, Law rolled us over again, sitting on my lap now. "You've been teasing me quite a bit yesterday, haven't you?" "Really?" I looked at him innocently and he snarled. So he wanted to let me pay? I would happily endure everything as long as it had something to do with naked skin and him sitting on me.

My eyes fluttered close when he started kissing my neck, sucking on it lightly. I guessed that he wouldn't leave any marks, probably because he knew that I would leave some hickeys too then. When he reached my chest, playfully biting my nipples I moaned, shivers of pleasure running through me. He was damn good for a newbie.

He moved further down, past my belly button and my breath hitched. The closer he came to my exposed length, the more I wanted him to touch it but he didn't. Instead his lips wandered past it to lick my inner tights. I moaned louder this time, gripping the bed sheets to avoid forcing his head and lips to where I wanted them most. He kissed my tip and trusted my hips up at him. The only reaction I got were his hands on my hipbone. Holding me down and unable to meet his moves he licked the length of my hot erection.

"Stop.. teasing… ah.. I swear, I'll.. hng… make you pay for thi- ah!" He had taken my whole length in, successfully preventing me from saying anything else. Licking along the underside from base to tip he released me from his hot cavern only to take the head back in. Law started sucking only lightly first and looked up at me.

My eyes were almost closed but I managed to meet his gaze through my eyelashes. The picture he gave was almost enough to drive me over the edge and I grabbed his hair, moving his head up and away from my trembling middle. "Where does a straight guy learn to blow like this..?" He blushed deeply but didn't answer.

I laughed darkly. "I'll find it out one day. Don't worry…" Switching our positions again I rummaged through my nightstand, looking for the lube. I had been too distracted the night before to think of the rather useful item. Pouring some of the slick liquid on my fingers I brought my hand down to his entrance. Meeting his gaze, I pushed in. His eyes fluttered close and he gasped. Quickly I added a second finger and started widening him. I didn't have the control for a slow pace anymore.

When he was trembling in need I removed my fingers and quickly replaced them with my hard manhood. I held my breath to prevent myself form thrusting into him right away. He was still so tight he drove me crazy with it. This time he was better, relaxing around me as I buried myself in him.

Panting a little, I tried to adjust. When he suddenly tightened around me I looked at him. An evil grin played on his lips and I snarled. "Don't tease me. Or you'll lose most of the fun you might get otherwise…" He smirked and wrapped his legs around me, rolling us over.

"Who said I'd let you lead this again?" I swallowed and watched him. Sitting on my lap, clenching around my manhood rhythmically he drove me insane. This would never bring me release and he knew it. But this was my bed we were lying in, and I wouldn't let him have the lead. Gripping his hips with an iron grip I pulled out of him, only to slam back in, making him scream in ecstasy.

Picking up speed I continued my rough treating, knowing exactly that after _this _he wouldn't be able to stand of a while. His fault. He shouldn't have teased me. That had been just plain stupid... He tried to keep himself from screaming but whenever I hit his sweet spot he couldn't contain himself.

Soon enough I felt him tremble, the hot walls clenching around me, becoming unbearably tight. A few more thrusts and I followed him. He collapsed on me, exhausted. I wrapped my arms around him, and pressed a kiss on his temple. "I love you…" I murmured, half asleep already again.

Only when he tensed did I realize that I had really said aloud what I wanted to say for a while now. Opening my eyes again, I looked at his shocked expression. Well, shit! "Sorry… I shouldn't have said this." It was just the first thing that came to my mind.

He sighed contently and nuzzled his nose against my neck. "I guess I love you too… Give me some more time to adjust to this, please." I nodded, perfectly happy with his word. If it was only about waiting, hell I would do so. He meant the world to me and if waiting was all I needed to do to make him mine – fine with me!

I grabbed my mobile, setting the alarm for something after lunch and wrapped my arms around him again. "Surely you can spare some additional hours?" He nodded, cuddling up against me and drifting to sleep. I followed close behind with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please - Thanks!<strong>


	26. Granny's Party

Oh well... rather late upload again. Sorry guys..

Chapter 651 is awesome! If you want to see my rant about it: rosedelsol. tumblr. com

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To tell the truth, I could hardly walk. The third round (right after waking up <em>again<em>) was a little too much. We were at my grandparent's house and I could as well have been invisible. My mother and I had had a really lovely Christmas the day before but now…

I sighed and took another sip of my wine. I missed Kid. Usually I didn't mind being alone, even in big groups. I just didn't care if people were interested in me. But this was my family, for fuck's sake! Only today I had realized that I still didn't have Kid's mobile number.

I couldn't even text him, let alone call. And I miss him so much. I'm pathetic, really. I only left his side less than twentyfour hours ago. I drowned the rest of my wine and got up to get more alcohol.

One of my cousins had been allowed to take her friend along and the dark haired girl was now desperatly trying to get my attention. I knew what she was trying but I couldn't care less. She was hot, really was. A tight, black dress with a round neckline – low cut but not too daring. The curves she didn't hide too much were appealing.

And still I missed Kid. I wanted him here. I wished that _I_ could have brought a friend. In the end it didn't matter. I grabbed for a glass and filled it with something that almost reeked of alcohol. Good. I turned around and suddenly faced the dark haired woman. Heaven help me. She stood too close.

"Hi." Go Away! "Oh, hi." I took a step back and tried to get more distance between the two of us. I mentioned that she was hot, right? I liked the looks of her. I made a fast move and felt pain flash up my spine. Oh well… Nearly forgot about the pain there. Kid.

"You're Lill's cousin?" I nodded hesitantly. Could someone please help me? "You seem lonely… I guessed you could do with some company and so I join you. I'm Kelly." I rolled my eyes, not ready to speak a single additional word with her. But I guessed I had to. "Listen. I don't care who you are. But I'd advice you to leave me in peace."

I walked away, hoping she wouldn't follow. My mother would probably go all over the affair if she ever came to know. I didn't care. I needed Kid. Fighting my way through the crowd I got to my mother. "How much longer..?"

"Oh dear. I know you don't like these parties of Granny, but really, you should stay." I sighed and knocked back the rest of my drink. "I'm gone. I just can't stand this shit and now I also got some weird fangirl that isn't even part of my family. See you tonight, Mom." And with this I turned on the heel, nearly colliding with this Kelly girl.

"You are leaving?" Hell yes… Exactly what I needed. I placed my glass on a table and stroled off, hoping again that she wouldn't follow. Bad luck… I needed Kid; desperately now. Grabbing my jacked I was out in the corridor and headed for the stairs. I heard the clicking of her heels on the floor.

Turning around I sighed and looked at her. She smiled and seemed rather excited about the fact we were alone now. How was ist possible that I always ran into the stupid chicks? Did I look like I freaking wanted them to get on me? Not really, right..?

Well, maybe I just attracted the stupid chicks but the clever guys? I could live with this… A broad smirk spread on my face and of course she took it the wrong way. Oh why are they so stupid. "Shouldn't you be in there?" She shook her head, smiling lovingly.

"I'll go have a smoke and maybe grab myself a coffee on the way home. If you don't need to go back in you can join. Just don't expect anything." I slipped into my jacket and headed into the direction of the bus stop. I wanted to get to Kid. I needed someone to save me…

She followed me, shivering in her thin coat but I didn't offer her mine. She shouldn't think that I had even the slightest interest in her. And as soon as I reached Kid's place, I would get rid of her. Once and for all.

The bus ride was a silent and rather awkward thing, but at least we didn't need to change buses. Dropping by in Starbucks I got myself a coffee and an additional one for Kid. Soon I was in front of his apartement and pressed the door bell. Kerry, or whatever her name was, didn't get it still.

"Why buying me a coffee and not handing it over?" I laughed and was about to answer her when Kid's voice sounded from the intercom. I grinned, overy excited to see him again. "Hey sweetheard, will you let me in? I got coffee to pay you..?" The girl's face fell.

"You're gay?" The door opened. "Not necessarily. But I definitly am into that guy." Kid stood in the open door, looking mildly surprised. I smiled widely and gave Kelly – that was her name – a nod. "Guss I won't see you again." She shook her head, still shocked and I turned my back to her. Kid greeted me with a warm embrace and picked the coffee from my hand.

"Missed you…" "Missed you too."

* * *

><p>No drama.. just sweet sweet love and poor Law.<p>

Why a crazy grandma with a stupid Christmas party? I have no clue. But it just fit... Dunno why.

Probably because I had my family over for Christmas today. XDD

Drama to come soon... And for those who haven't guessed it yet: This story is not going to end here. And if these lovely characters continue to do whatever _th__ey _like, it might go one for a while longer...

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	27. Shadow of A Doubt

Short chapter... Sorry about that

**Disclaimer: **ll Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was early Tuesday morning when I suddenly woke up again. The thought of the beautiful dark haired woman didn't leave me. Who was she and why had she been with Law. He was <em>mine.<em> I wouldn't allow any damn girl to get him.

Sighing lowly I closed my eyes. I had to admit she was rather good looking, really. It's just… The thought of loosing him made everything in me tense. I didn't fucking want to loose him. I pulled him a little closer to me, taking in his warmth.

We hadn't been up for much the night before, mainly because Law was still feeling a little rough from Christmas' Eve and Christmas Day… The thought made me smile but then her face came back to my mind and I frowned. Gripping my fingers a little stonger into the fabric of Law's shirt I tried to erease her from my mind.

Why did I even bother? Because she was a threat. Because she could take him away. Because she was beautiful and could seduce a man. Because I'd seen the want in her eyes…If I wanted to keep him, I'd have to fight for him.

He was a handsome man, my Trafalgar Law. He had a certain effect on women and he wasn't gay. No matter what we did with each other, no matter how much I loved him or how much he loved me, he still wasn't gay. And probably never would be…

"I love you, Trafalgar Law." I knew my voice sounded sad. He suddenly opened his eyes. "What's wrong, Kid?" I smirked: "Am I not allowed to tell you how much I love you?" I brushed my thumb over his cheek, smiling softly.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's going through your mind…" I frowned, not sure if I wanted him to see how jaelous I really was; how afraid of losing him. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his. "I love you so much. I'm just afraid of losing you…" I couldn't look at him; too embarassed of the truth he might see in my eyes.

"It's about her, isn't it? She's no one. A friend of my cousin Lilly… I don't even know her." Now I looked at him. "Since when are you able to read my thoughts?" Law just smirked, brushing his nose against mine. I closed my eyes, feeling just happy for a moment. I drifted off soon after, the smile still on my lips.

The next morning came with the lovely smell of fresh coffee, but Law wasn't by my side anymore – of course. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed, looking around. It took me a moment before I came up with the situation at hand. Law in my kitchen, getting coffee. Hell, yes!

"Good morning sweetheart." I murmured when stumbling into my kitchen. Taking in the picture I let out a whistle. Law stood at the coffee maschine, his tight boxers the only piece of clothing he had on. "I could wake up to this picture every day."

Hugging him from behind I picked the coffe cup from his hands and placed it on the counter. "Morning…" Well.. at least he started talking. "Not much of a morning person, are you?" Law shook his head. "You're neither." "True."

I turned him in my arms and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "I love you…" I murmured against his lips. His smile was soft and made my heart flutter. Pressing my lips on his I hoped to be able to hide my blush.

Mission accomplished, but I had another issue now. Sighing I broke the kiss and grabbed the coffee. Sitting down I was now hoping to hide something else. "Won't your mother be worrying?" He just shrugged. "I need your mobile number. Next time I get a follower I want to be able to call you right away, without driving halfway through the city."

An evil grin crossed my face and I got up again. Picking up a pen from one of the drawers I scribbled my mobile number on Law's chest. "Here you go." He rolled his eyes but kissed me again. "I've got some time left before I need to get home, so…"

I swallowed. This man was driving me insane; though in a good way. I emptied my cup and grabbed his hips, lifting him from the ground and carried him over to my bedroom. I couldn't get enough of him – ever.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Sorry again it's so short.<p>

I just suffer from a serious heartbreak at the moment and writing romance feels like the worst thing ever...

**Read & Review please - Thanks**


	28. How to Tell Mommy

Okey... Ehm... I don't think there's still anyone out there who reads this story. Buuut...

I managed to write the next few chapters, so I upload. I try to do daily update again, until I finish this story.

Afterwards I'll probably vanish for another few month **or **I'll be uploading another story. The idea has been there for a long time.

Also, I'm heavily into Sherlock recently. Therefore I might come up with some silly one-shots including kid!One Piece or something like that...

**Disclaimer: **Still Oda's. Even after all these month.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After I had abandoned my mother at Granny's party and didn't get back home until four in the afternoon the day after, I promised myself to spend time with my mum. She was still important, And I knew she would think that I was mad because of Christmas Eve.<p>

Still I was not particularly impressed when my alarm went off at eight. Groaning I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I had showered the evening before, discovering that the pen Kid had used to write down his number was waterproof. Just brilliant. I mean, how cliché is writing your number with waterproof pen? But I guess somehow our whole relationship was a bit cliché in anyway.

Coffee! Turning on the machine I started preparing breakfast for my mum. She was a natural early bird and would be up in a few minutes, despite her late night shit yesterday. And as expected, she turned up in the door moments later, just when I had taken my first sip of coffee. She had her black hair in a braid and looked like a mirror of myself; female and a bit older though. I smiled. "Morning, sunshine." Mirroring my grin, she sat down and grabbed for her coffee. I stood leaning against the counter and watched out of the window.

I had to tell my mum about Kid. But I really didn't know how. It was two days after Christmas and I was trying to explain to my mother that I was gay. Kind off… But even if I wasn't strictly gay, which I doubted by the way, I still was in a gay relationship. I took a deep breath. My mother still hadn't looked up. She knew that there was something I wanted to tell her. Not.

"You know I'm seeing someone… right?" How do you go about telling your mother that you're dating another man? She hummed an acknowledgement. "Are you still mad about the party?" Yes, ok, I chickened out! So what? "Not really, no." I swallowed audibly. Something was off here. And I didn't know when the mood had turned from content silence to freezing. "Mama, what's wrong?" Sitting down beside her, I placed my cup on the table and looked her in the eye. She seemed tired. Did something go wrong at work?

She sighed and met my questioning look. "You are wrong. You called in sick three times this month, only once you were really ill. You don't come home without leaving me a message; you're meeting someone that I don't know. I get the feeling I don't know you anymore. I thought you would come and talk to me about it at some point. I know I'm not home too often and that I cannot be there for you all the time. But you're a grown man, almost an adult; I thought that you wouldn't want me interfering in your life all the time. Still, I'm worried. I know you smoke a lot more too, recently…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know that I'm smoking?" She flashed me a grin. "'Course I do." Shaking my head I leaned back in the chair and glared at her half-heartedly. "I've had some serious things to think about, that's why I ditched a few times. I am dating someone. His… His name is Eustass Kid. You saw him at our letter box about two weeks ago. I…. I think I'm gay, mum." Her eyes were wide and she gripped her cup a little too tight, knuckles turning white. That didn't look good.

"Mum, I…" She raised her hand, silencing me immediately. Then she got up and walked over to the kitchen window. I waited, there was hardly anything else I could do. After a few long minutes, she spoke and her words cut straight through my heart and tore me to shreds. "Have I done something wrong..? Is it because you father was not around? Should I have found someone else… Another man to replace Joe?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek before I turned on my heel and stormed out of the flat. I loved my mother, more than anything. I didn't expect her to understand me immediately. I even assumed that she would dislike Kid once she met him. But everything would have been better than this rejection of my personality, her rejection of her son. Whenever we had talked about homosexuality, also when a close friend of hers had her coming out, she seemed so open-minded about it. I guess it was ok as long as it didn't have any influence on her possible grand-children.

I knew I was being unfair, but I was unable to think rationally. Shock and hurt sat deep and before I had realized it, I stood in front of Kid's flat. Chewing on my lips I stared at the bell. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing here. This whole thing with Kid was the reason for my horrible situation. But I didn't know who I should go to if not to Kid. Did his parents know that he was gay? Where were his parents?

I was pretty sure that they didn't live in the flat, and I had never heard him talk about them. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the door bell and waited. After a small eternity I heard Kid's hoarse voice through the intercom. "Kid… I." I had to stop and take a deep breath. "Can I come up?" The siring announced the open door and I flew up the stairs to his flat.

He didn't ask me anything at first, following me into the living room, where I stood at the window. Staring outside without seeing anything, I wondered why I had come here. Well, if my mother could not accept my relationship, I was here for one horrible reason. I loved Kid, god, I loved him so much! But she was my mother and she had given up a lot to make sure I would be able to study later.

Kid placed a careful hand on my shoulder, as if feeling my current uncertainty and that I couldn't quite take more physical contact. He just waited. And I was just so glad that he didn't push me, or tried to kiss me and… "I love you." I whispered, voice breaking under the weight of the situation. I didn't know what to do.

And suddenly all I wanted was hiding in his arms and forget the world for a moment. Kid didn't stop me to ask questions when I turned around and kissed him with such desperation that he must have _felt_ something was off. He didn't try to get me to speak when I dug my fingers in his shirt and trembled under silent sobs. Nor did he say anything when I left again in the middle of the night without having said a single word all day.

My mother was already asleep when I got home, for which I was glad. I didn't know how I should have faced her again today.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Review's are still highly apreciated, so **Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	29. Family Eustass

Ok.. ehm... Wow.

I didn't expect too many readers, let alone any reviews. Thank you all SO much.  
>Here is the next chapter. At the moment I have the time to write, so I can at least keep up the daily upload for a few more days.<p>

Maybe I will even manage to finish this story soon. I really love it though, which makes ending it really hard.  
>The reason why I started this story was Reiki-Piratical's Forbidden Fruits. I know this story turned into a completely different direction, but it was still what motivated me to write a high-school AU.<br>The longer I was working on this story, the more I realized how amazingly difficult and intresting it is to write something like that. A story that has a daily structure, where you write about all the small and big troubles the characters go through... It's fantastic to do something like that and I have a though time finding a stop.

The story is build to continue endlessly, which is not was I am aiming for, and which will not happen. It would become boring and could ruin a lot. Nevertheless, this story form gives me the chance to reflect on a life that could be anybody's. It gives me the chance to reflect on topics that are today more important than ever before. Social acceptance, the value of family and friends and so on.

But I guess you all really don't want to hear that, right?  
>I consider writing something about it on tumbler or LJ... We'll see<p>

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang the day after Law's disturbing visit, I hadn't had a minutes sleep yet. Law's look had haunted me all night. Today he was even earlier than yesterday. But he had brought coffee, so I guess that was an improvement at least. Although I could hardly keep my mouth shut, I didn't say anything. He had given me no hint as to why he was so upset, but he would talk in his time. He still came to me, so at least I hadn't done anything to upset him.<p>

Currently we were sitting on the sofa in the living room, turning our cups in our fingers. My hands warm, his freezing cold. He had walked from his place, halfway across the city to my flat. And judged by his eyes and the dark shadows under them, he hadn't slept either. Carefully I placed my hand over his, brushing my thumb over his fingers. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Do your parents know… you know. That you're gay?" I nodded, then I shrugged. I didn't like talking about my parents. Not because I didn't like them, I just didn't like people's reaction to the story. "I have three brothers, two older and one younger; plus a younger half-sister. The oldest is in jail; the second just finished university and earns a fortune already. The younger one is a genius, and I mean a real one. And Anie… She's only four, so she's daddy's little angel. I think they know I'm a little different too, but with being gay I won't cause any major disruption in my family."

It sounded like I told him a lot. The important things though, were what I hadn't said. Like the reason why my oldest brother was in jail. Or where my mother is… But these were stories for another day, and I should be focusing on the boy sitting beside me, looking like he was about to start crying again. "My mother didn't take it too well when I told her that I am gay." Ah, so now we were getting there. "What did she say?" I knew a few of the usual reactions, so I guessed I could deal with what she had come up with.

Sad enough, Law's mother did serve a cliché. When the he finished his story, I smiled relieved; obviously not what he had wanted me to do. I had to grab his hand to prevent him from stomping out of my flat. "Law, listen. This does not sound like she has a real issue with you being gay. It sounds like shock and the stupid reaction coming out of insecurity. She didn't know how to deal with it. I'm pretty sure if you talked it over, you'd find out that she can actually get used to it."

The careful hope in his eyes was heartbreaking. "Look… I don't know for sure, really. I didn't tell my parents yet, so I can only guess and…" He placed his finger on my lips, kissing me moments later. "Thank you" he whispered against my lips and even smiled a little. I wrapped my arm around him and for the next few minutes we forgot the world around us.

Then the doorbell rang and I raised an eyebrow. "Who on earth..?" Then I realized that my family hadn't paid me a visit this Christmas yet. Oh. Well, that looked like a good chance to break the news to them. "Law… That's probably my family." He raised an eyebrow. "My whole family…" The eyebrow rose a little higher. I nodded.

My oldest brother was apparently out of jail for the moment, though maybe only for the vacation days, as he stood in the door, Anie on his arms. "Hi Kiddles..! You look like shit." "Thanks mate." They flooded the flat without giving me another chance to say even the smallest word. Law had retreated to the kitchen, only to be found within minutes by Anie and her mother. Anie squealed in surprise, and the whole clan moved to the kitchen. Poor Law… but he would have to survive that. In return, I'd help him with his mother.

"Kid, dear, who is this handsome young gentleman in your kitchen?" I rolled my eyes and looked at my step-mother. "Kathrine, Pops, oh and the rest of you idiots of course, this is Trafalgar Law. He's…" I stopped. Law smiled tightly and nodded, sighing under his breath. "He's my boyfriend." There were a total of thirteen seconds of silence, then they all started babbling at the same time. Anie followed me when I stepped to Law's side and loudly demanded to be picked up. Carefully the raven haired boy lifted her up and steadied her on his hips. As thanks she yanked at one of the longer strands of his hair. "Annabelle, this is not very nice." I informed her. She struck out her tongue.

It took me almost twenty minutes to calm my nutcase family and settle them all in the living room. The younger kids had to sit on the carpet, but at least for Anie this was just fine. Law had made coffee. God bless this man, I love him for his thoughtfulness. Apparently he was over his initial shock, judged by the fact that he was talking with my older brother about his just finished medicine study. Great, just what I needed… More doctors in the family.

I was just starting to enjoy the morning when Carl, my younger brother turned to Katherine and announced: "You owe me twenty quit. I told you he's gay." I paled. "You freaks had a bet going about my sexuality?" Carl nodded. "Not only that. We also had a pool as to when you'd tell us." He reached out and took another twenty bucks from my father and our oldest brother. I looked at dad skeptically. "I thought at least you would be cleverer as to bet against a genius." Pop's just shrugged. "It was worth a try."

The rest of the morning was almost comfortable and when I guided my family out, I almost felt sad that they were leaving. That was until Kevin turned and informed me about New Year's Eve Dinner and told me that I and Law were expected to show up. I slammed the door in his face and tried to ignore the roaring laughter I could hear through the wood.

Dropping on the sofa I sighed tiredly. It was only lunch time but I hadn't slept the night before and my family was just downright tiring. Law carefully lay down after me, half on me, half beside me. "Your family is amazing." Placing a soft kiss on his hair I murmured. "You like them, right?" He nodded.

The next thing I consciously realized was that it was dark outside and my back hurt like hell. Carefully I shook Law awake. "Get up, love. You need to go home." "Don't want to…" I sighed. Looking at the TV watch I forced myself to sit up. It was almost midnight. We had slept through the entire day. "Let's at least move over to the bedroom. And tomorrow we go and talk to your mum." The raven haired man still didn't move, so I lifted him up in my arms and carried him. Only when I dropped him on the sheets he stirred and opened his eyes. "Sleep, love. We'll worry about the rest of the world tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Yes.. fluffy chapter. I just had to. Tomorrow's going to be a bit more serious again.<p>

Thanks for the guest review. I was smiling like a man man when I saw it.  
>And of course a big thank you to everyone else who has commented on the story.<p>

As alway: **Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	30. Mommy Trafalgar

Unbelievable but true, here on time comes the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea and the OOC-ness. Rest is Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up early, bearing in mind that I had slept more that twelve hours. My first conscious thoughts were of Kid and his family. The next were of my mother. She was probably worried sick, when I didn't show up yesterday. "Or she just doesn't care anymore…"<p>

What should I do if she really didn't care anymore? I felt ill and sat up in the bed. My restlessness woke Kid, who blinked at me tiredly. "Coffee…?" He murmured and I smiled a little. He sat up and brushed a few strands of fiery red hair from his eyes. Yawning he wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me back down. I yelped in shock and protest. Tightening his grip, he buried his nose in my neck and chuckled. "Changed my mind…" I gasped when he started kissing my sensitive shoulders.

Needless to say that I only got my coffee much later and only after negotiation my way out of the bedroom. Leaning against the fridge I looked at my boyfriend. The weight of today's task lay heavy on my shoulders and I could hardly swallow the coffee around the lump in my throat. As if reading my thought Kid said: "It'll be fine. Trust me; she's probably so scared of losing you over this that she won't say anything against you anymore." I shrugged. My mother could be surprisingly stubborn if she wanted to, and I had not yet figured out if she was up for acting stubborn on this one.

"Can we walk to my place..?" "You're trying to delay the inevitable, Law." I sighed. I knew that I was just trying to get out of this as fast as I possibly could, but I was scared, really scared. And I even had a good excuse. "My mother probably had the late night shift yesterday. It's still rather early, you know." Kid checked the kitchen watch and had to admit that I was right.

In the end I almost regretted my decision of walking. It was freezing cold outside and we had a long way to go. "Kid…" "Hm." "About that invitation from your family… Is there any chance I could get out of that one?" He laughed and met my slightly hopeful gaze.

"Let me spell it out for you… My family is stubborn. They live by their own rules and seriously, they just don't understand that you – or I for that matter – could have different plans than joining their dinner tomorrow. So, the answer is no. You just have to show up." I sighed. It was exactly what I had feared. Not that I disliked the Eustass family, but if my mother was not working tomorrow night, it would be just plainly unfair to her if I was not there.

We arrived at my place and I decided that I had fare more pressing matters at hand than a New Year's dinner. Fumbling out the key, I opened the door and walked up the stairs. Kid was close behind me. My heart beat too fast when I looked around the flat and saw the light in the kitchen burning. "Mom…?" I heard a chair scraping over the kitchen floor, then hasty footsteps and my mother came into sight. She looked as tired as I had felt yesterday and her eyes were red and puffy. Within a few seconds she had reached me and flung her arms around me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

I threw a look over my shoulder and saw Kid smiling softly. He carefully closed the door and leaned against it, not making a single noise. "Mom… Are you all right?" She held me a little tighter and started mumbling something into my hoodie. "Mom, I don't understand a word. Let go. We go to the kitchen, get some tea and sit down. Then we talk, ok?" I felt her nod, then she reluctantly loosened her grip, almost afraid that if she let go, I'd disappear.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her back to the kitchen, then into a chair. Kid followed us with some distance. Neither of us was quite sure what my mother's reaction really meant and I didn't know if she would take it too well to see my boyfriend right now. I put the kettle on and rummaged through the cupboards looking for tea.

When I placed the cup in her hands she looked up. "Law… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just." She stopped mid-sentence, noticing Kid's presence for the first time. He had put on a dark grey button down and met my mother's gaze almost shyly. I thought he looked absolutely adorable. And apart from his wild red hair, he even looked like a decent, nice guy. He _was_ a decent, nice guy. He just didn't look it most of the time, you know.

My mother had her eyes still fixed on him and I saw him squirm a little under her intense gaze. Finally she spoke. "So… You're Eustass Kid, right?" He nodded. "He was with you the last two days." It wasn't a real question, but Kid still gave a short nod. My mother sighed. "I won't lie to you. I am still pretty shocked about all this. And I really expected some grand-children at some point." "Mom!"

She laughed then, offering me a warm smile. "I shouldn't have said all these things. I didn't mean them. Sure, sometimes I actually **did** think another man would have been good for you." I raised an eyebrow. She laughed a little and shook her head. "It's fine, Law. Really. It's just strange." I nodded and felt the weight being lifted from my shoulders. My mother got up. "It's almost lunch time, what do you think about some pasta?" Me and Kid grinned.

Over lunch, my mother explained to me that she would have to work the next evening, which was just fine with me. "Kid's family invited me for dinner tomorrow." "Actually I think they would kidnap you from wherever you are if you dared to not show up." He smirked at me and my mother looked a little shocked. "They're fine. Just a bit over-enthusiastic." She nodded, still not entirely convinced, but didn't say anything else.

Kid went home soon after and I and my mom spent the rest of the day sitting in front of the TV, watching crack. At some point I got up and made coffee and when I came back my mother looked up at me, her eyes focused on my ear. Oh, right. "Christmas present…" She smiled. "You really like him, don't you?" I nodded, blushing a little, which made her laugh. I struck out my tongue and sat back down. "What would you have done if I didn't tolerate the relationship..?"

An icy fear gripped my heart and I forgot to breathe for a moment. Swallowing audibly I looked down into my cup. "I don't know. I don't know how this relationship is going to continue. I'm just glad I didn't have to choose. I love you, mom, you know that, right?" My mother smiled and nodded. "Never stop asking yourself this question, Law. Me and his family may be ok with your relationship, but you will have to face people's hate and intolerance sooner or later. Society can be cruel when they don't understand something…" She trailed off and I wondered what she was referring to. There was obviously something, but I guessed she didn't want to talk about; not now at least. She got up and pressed a soft kiss on my hair. "Don't listen to your silly old mother. I know you boys will be fine. Good night, darling."

* * *

><p>This chapter is incredibly precious to me. It's not only slightly based on a personal experience, but also on society in general. I know nothing much happened here. Still, I feel this is something really important... I am a emotional person, 'kay?<p>

Also, my huge thanks to all the readers & reviewers... I love you guys. Just seeing that still someone cares about this story is just... wow.

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	31. Family Dinner

Ehm... I'm really tired and don't feel like saying much tonight.

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next evening came a little earlier than I had hoped. After I overslept I sent Law a text, telling him that I would pick him up. In reality, my older brother picked me up and we drove through the city to go and pick Law up. It was ridiculous. When I rang the doorbell I cursed my family and their ideas to hell and back.<p>

All words were lost though, when my boyfriend came walking down the stairs and out of the apartment building. He looked stunning. I was so used to seeing him in his usual skin tight jeans and hoddie that it took me a moment to understand who was standing there before me. He smiled a little unsure. "Not good..?" I smirked. "I'll have all my female relatives fuming with jealousy, if that's to say anything. If not, I'm ready to rip your clothes off of you right here and now; and I have no idea how I'm supposed to last the evening without doing something really, really inappropriate." He blushed and I felt heat starting to build in my middle.

Abruptly I turned on my heel and strolled over to my brother's car. Leaving the front seat to Law, I settled in the back of the car, beside a huge bag with presents. "Who are those for?" I asked, while Law fastened his seatbelt and Mike started the engine. "I didn't manage to see Granddad and Nanna yet."

With the start of the engine, the radio kicked in too and filled the car with heavy beats and a dark voice. Law's eyes went wide and he looked over at Mike. My brother looked completely innocent and more like a nerd than anything else. The fact that he had finished his medicine study in record time was hidden just as well as his taste for hard music. Mike looked plain, and with me around, he looked even more ordinary. The loud music that shook the car proofed everyone's first assumption of my brother wrong, though.

My initial concern, that Law would be shocked, was apparently not necessary, as my boyfriend started discussing the latest CD of this and that band and the quality of various songs with Mike. I might have been jealous, had Law not smiled at me over his shoulder every once in a while.

The New Year's Dinner traditionally took place at my Grandparent's place. My father's parents were probably the most behaved people in the family and owned a fortune plus an amazing farm, just outside the city's agglomeration. The garden in front of the house was dimly light, the light of the torches reflected by the snow. I always felt as if I had fallen head over feet into some fairytale. Horrible… Law seemed too surprised to notice my dislike for the environment. To be fair, inside, the house was fabulous.

Mike handed me two bags that I should carry inside and we took off towards the house. Shyly, Law took my free hand and followed me. I could feel how nervous he was by the light tremble in his fingers. I gave his hand a quick squeeze, smiling at him. "It'll be fine. You managed to survive the attack at my place, so this here won't be any different." Law didn't look convinced.

My grandparents had prepared one long table, already loaded with food. Katherine waved us over to our clan and I choose to wait with the introducing for a while. Nanna would drop by our group soon and would therefore give me the chance to try and keep my relationship to another man a quite affair. Mike would be the focus of her attention in any ways. Our golden boy had started his career in the capital's most respected hospital… I inwardly rolled my eyes. Law nudged me gently in the side and I looked at him. "What's up?" I shook my head and mouthed _later_. My family was perfect and I loved them all. But they were also difficult and crazy and sometimes I hated them.

The dinner passed surprisingly quite, with the exception of Nanna announcing the grand success of my older brother and the pregnancy of one of my cousins. Judged by her red face, this news shouldn't have become public. I was increasingly convinced that it had been a good idea to keep my relationship a quite affair until after dinner. Nanna loved gossip and every new girl- or boyfriend was automatically added to her long list of victims… I mean family members.

Law was quite most of the evening, not even talking with Mike about medicine. He had probably noticed that my relationship to Mike was a little tense and didn't want to upset me. Or maybe he was just in shock. Probably the latter… While he kept his eyes fixed on his food, I tried to not stare at him. Trafalgar Law in a white button down and a tight fitting pullover was just downright hot.

After the dessert I grabbed our glasses and lead Law through one of the many doors into the build in greenhouse. There were only one small light bulb at the door; the rest of the room was kept in complete darkness. Leading Law through the jungle my Grandmother called garden, I searched for the bench that I always used to sit on when I was a child. Hidden behind a giant tangerine tree, we wouldn't be found too easily, even if there had been more light.

Carefully I put the two glasses down and then wrapped my arms around Law. "You drive me crazy" I murmured and kissed him. He smiled against my lips and cupped my face in his hands. Breaking the kiss, I leaned my forehead against his. "You shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes like this…" I lowered my head and started kissing along his jawline, then down his neck. I felt him swallow and just _knew_ that he was trying to keep his breathing even. His left hand wandered under my shirt, while his right was tangled in my hair. "You're going to ruin my hair." "And you'll ruin my reputation as a respectable young man. I think we're even." He snapped and turned his head to bite my ear. I just barely suppressed a moan. I had been half hard most of the evening, just by watching him and to be able to finally touch him almost felt unreal.

"Kid? Kiddles, Law, come out there. The firework's about to start and Nanna will cause a havoc if you're not there." I was ready to murder my oldest brother on the spot. With a heavy sigh I brought a little distance between me and the other man and started to fix my hair. "We're coming…" I grumbled and heard by brother giggle. Rolling my eyes I picked up the glasses and started strolling towards the main house.

"Kid…?" I turned. Law hadn't moved from his spot and looked at me uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell anyone that we're… " I laughed, bending down an kissed him quickly. "Because my Grandmother has the annoying habit of announcing things like that to the whole Eustass family." I shrugged. "It's just easier. Most will know by now in anyway. Katherine is almost as bad a gossip as Nanna. And Carl is not fare off either." I gave him his glass and took his hand, leading him the remaining way out onto the grounds.

Just as we stepped out, the clocks started to ring. The whole family counted down and I and Law joined in. I stood behind him and spoke over the noise my relatives were making. "Make a wish…"

"Zero!" the crowd announced and the firework started. I spun Law around in my arms and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is supposed to continue where this one stopped..<p>

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	32. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Returning the kiss, I pressed my body closer to his, a rest of arousal still cursing through my body. The firework distracted most from noticing us in the back, but even if not, I just couldn't bring myself to care. This was my relationship, this was me and Kid and I wouldn't let anyone interfere with this.<p>

He pulled away and smiled at me. "Love you…" "Love you too."

When I looked around I was surprised to find a few people looking back at me. I shuddered. A few of Kid's cousins were staring at us with barely concealed disgust, some whispered behind their hands. I swallowed down the sudden panic that threatened to build in my throat and met Kid's eyes. "We knew it wouldn't be easy." I nodded.

My boyfriend's gaze flickered away from me and I turned in his arms. His grandmother, a furious look on her face made her way through the crow in our direction. "Kid…" His grandmother was an impressive (and frightening) person when she was not mad at you. Now, she looked like she was about to breath fire. The redhead placed a reassuring hand around my waist and waited until the elderly woman had reached us.

Focusing her rage on Kid, she spoke angrily. "Kid… How could you? For the last three years I expected you to bring a girl along to my New Year's dinner. And then, when you finally bring someone along, you don't introduce him to me, let alone let me know that you have _finally_ found yourself a partner? How dare you do this to me!" I felt relieve wash through me as I realized that her sole issue was, that I hadn't been introduced properly. Kid's father had the mercy to help us, as my brilliant boyfriend seemed momentarily at a loss of words. "Mamma, I think he was trying to avoid a scene." "At least I succeeded in ruining that plan for him then." She murmured and then fixed her intense gaze on me.

"It's good to see my nephew happy, you know. I think your name was Trafalgar Law, if I remember correctly. I am Bethany Eustass. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the family." A lopsided smile light up her whole face and she looked suddenly a lot younger. "The pleasure is on my side. I am sorry we missed out on the whole introducing thing. I…" She made a dismissive gesture and answered. "I know why Kid wouldn't want me knowing before the firework. You ruined a lot of fun for me, young gentlemen." The look on Kid's face could only be described as smug.

Later that night I found myself on a comfortable sofa, Kid beside me and most of the inner family circle around us. Bethany had prepared some tea and I just started to relax for what felt like the first time since the unholy start of this day, when a tall woman joined our group. "Nanna, do you mind if I join you..?" "Oh but of course not, Bonney. I thought you went home with that Nathan boy..?"

Bonney had pink dyed hair and by the looks of her clothing, she had to be freezing. She squeezed her curvy figure beside Kid and grabbed a cup of tea. Although she seemed perfectly decent and behaved really nicely, she somehow freaked me out. Unable to put the finger on my issue, I kept quiet and made a mental note to ask Kid, once I would get a chance. Maybe my uncomfortable feeling only came from the way she was pressed up against my boyfriend.

Carl stood up and stretched, looking down at Mike and his father. Both of them were positively drunk and would be unable (or not allowed) to drive anyone home. Katherine yawned and looked at Carl, who had turned to face Bethany. "Nanna… Just as I expected, we have no sober drivers in our group anymore. Would you mind if we use the guest rooms for this night?" The elderly woman didn't seem surprised and gave him a short nod and a genuine smile.

Poking Kid in the side, I tried to convince him to get up and into bed. I was just tired and wanted to sleep but didn't dare to excuse myself without him. Though coming to think about it, it would be even more embarrassing to disappear _with_ him. I sighed soundlessly and waited. He was engaged in a deep conversation with this Bonny girl and didn't even register me anymore. I felt a pang of jealousy, even though I knew that she was no danger. Had she been another man, I might have had more issues controlling my anger.

I continued telling myself that this was really alright and at the same time struggled to keep my eyes open. It was late and I was tired; getting in a bad mood was certainly not something that would help. Bethany eyed me curiously and I gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm a bit tired. Got up early today." She nodded and rose from her chair. "Come on. I'll show you your room. My nephew seems utterly insensible at the moment. Please forgive him."

I managed a smirk and got up from my seat. As me and Kid were trying to keep public displays of affection to a minimum, I didn't even need touching him to get away. Somehow this hurt, even more so as he didn't even look up from his conversation. Bethany led me out of the room and around the next corner before she started speaking. "I have never seen Kid with anyone other than his family and that one friend he used to have years ago. I almost gave up hope that he would find someone. Of course, now it's obvious why he was always so unfazed by the girls we introduced to him."

Turning around another corner, she looked at me. "He's usually not good with emotions and gets nervous once people get too close. What I'm going to tell you may be an unnecessary advice, but I always preferred high caution above regret. Usually, Kid runs away from emotional attachment. Since the regretful events seven years ago, he's been scared of being hurt."

We came to a halt in a cosy guest room, prepared for two people. I assumed me and Kid would sleep here tonight. I looked at Bethany. "So you think he'll try to get out of this relationship with some stupid reasoning?" She shook her head and looked at me sadly. "Oh no... He'll do something that makes you hate him, just to test if you truly want to stay." My worry turned to anger within the blink of an eye. "And you tell me that after we just left him alone with this Bonney girl?"

I was ready to run back to the living room we had just come from when the old woman held me back. "He wouldn't be so stupid to do this under my roof. But your idea is not wrong. I saw the way you eyed Bonney and then relaxed. You thought yourself safe because she's female. You are not. It makes it even more likely, as such a betrayal would hurt more than cheating on you with another man."

"I think that's enough now, Nanna." Kid's voice cut cold through the dark room. I stood between them, my gaze flickering from one to the other, not sure what I should do next. Bethany just shrugged and pushed past Kid out of the room. I sat down on the bed. My boyfriend pushed off the doorframe and crouched before me, looking up into my eyes. "She's right, isn't she?" I murmured while searching his face for a lie. He looked away but nodded.

"There was this guy once. I was madly in love with him but never said anything in fear of losing one of my closest friends. He promised me not to hate me when I was finally ready to tell him. In the end he ran away, never speaking to me again. When I let people close, I heighten the risk of getting hurt. And I'm really just a coward, afraid of being hurt." I cupped his cheeks and turned his head so he had to face me again.

"I'll prove your fear wrong. But not tonight anymore. I need sleep and you look like you'll drop dead any second." Kid smiled. I kicked off my shoes and got out of my trousers and pullover; then I slipped under the covers and waited for the redhead to follow. He got in swiftly, wrapping his arm around my smaller frame and sighed. "You don't know what you get yourself into." He murmured into my hair. I laughed. "And who said that you know what you are getting yourself into?" His smile against my skin was the last thing I registered before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>We're either getting closer to the end or to another turn of events. I'm not quite sure what the two boys will come up with this time.<p>

I always had a certain control over this story until it completely left me. Now I have it back, somehow at least, but it's doing whatever it wants.

Also, I really love Nanna Bethany. I know, the name is lame. But there was this book I read and I just couldn't resist... All in all I quite like the chapter.

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	33. Blond Hair

Ok... This will be a short one. And it was a hard one.

I'm very tired and I'm going through a pretty though time.  
>But I really want to continue working on this fiction.<p>

I know the chapter is not really good.  
>If I get a chance to go over it again tomorrow over lunch time, I'll probably make it better.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Still Oda's

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The day before, we had slept into the late afternoon and through the whole car drive home. Mike had dropped Law at his place and then crashed on my couch. The man needed a live. In all fairness, he was gone by today when I woke up.<p>

Yawning I made my way over to the kitchen. I wondered how Law was. His mother had a day off and the two planned to spend the time together. Though I was horribly bored already, I knew how important this day was for my boyfriend. His mother meant a lot to him.

I walked over to the room-high window Law liked so much and looked out. Coffee in hand, this seemed like a perfect day. Well, except that I was bored and my boyfriend was not around.

I was thinking about what Nanna had said. Was I really up to test Law's love with something that had to inevitably drive him away? I leaned my forehead against the cold glass and sighed. Not really. Not now. But I knew myself well enough. If there would be a good chance to test Law's devotion to me, I'd take it. The outcome was obvious. I'd do something that just had to break his trust beyond repair. But in the moment I would want to believe that he would stay with me regardless.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out, checking the incoming message. I smiled at the short text Law had dropped me. _Just checking you still remember that you don't need to do anything silly. Otherwise I'll have to repeat my argument ;)_

Right… His argument truly had been convincing. And my answer had been loud enough to disturb Carl and convince him to get up early and help Nanna in the garden. So. Not. Sorry! A shiver ran down my spine at the memory. _Maybe I'll let you explain it again. Not sure I got the last part right. _

Yeah, ok. I'm obvious and I'm sex-driven. So what? I'm young… And I'm madly in love with Trafalgar Law. Shaking my head I went back to the kitchen to clean the cup. I should probably invite Law and his mother over for dinner. Not today though, and I didn't know when she would have her next day off.

The rest of the morning I wandered aimlessly through my small apartment. I was bored. And there was nothing worse than boredom. Flopping down on my bed I stared at the ceiling. "I need to do something…" Grabbing my jacket I left the house, facing a freezing cold day in the city.

I was crossing the steet, heading towards the Louge Town Café when I saw a flash of blond. I like blond hair… Mentally kicking myself I entered, stopping dead in the door. The Café was busy and most tables were occupied. That was not what had caught my attention, though; nor were the customers the reason for the uneasy feeling that had suddenly gotten a hold of me.

At the bar, chatting with Shaki, sat an old, grey-haired man. He had his back turned towards the door, the broad expanse of his shoulders leaving the impression of having a retired bouncer in front of you. When Shaki smiled at me he turned his head and followed her gaze with his eyes. His dark eyes seemed to stare into my very soul and I revised my first impression. This was no retired bouncer. This man used to be – and probably still was – something far more dangerous.

I trembled. "Rayleigh, stop frightening my customers." Shaki scolded, leading the old man's attention back to his glass of water. So this was Silvers Rayleigh… Still frozen in place, it took me a few seconds to notice Shaki's waving hand. "Kid! Hey… Come over here and get a coffee." I nodded numbly and walked over to the bar to take a seat beside Rayleigh. Once I was seated – and sure my knees couldn't give out under me – I dared to meet the grey-haired man's gaze.

He gave me an appreciating grin and turned back to his water. Somehow I felt like I had just passed some test. Probably I had. Shaki placed a coffee in front of me and then asked me about Law. "So how is he? Did you guys have a nice Christmas?"

I guess I blushed a little, cause Shaki laughed already before I could say a single word. "We're fine. I guess we're kinda together…" "Better for you, boy. I advice you don't hurt him any further." I shuddered again. Glad my legs didn't have to carry me anymore, I shot Shaki a wary glance. This time she didn't save me.

"He's right, Kid. Rayleigh and I are very protective over the little Trafalgar. And watching people hurt him without doing anything is not one of our strengths." I nodded, not quite sure I wanted to fully understand what Shaki had just told me between the lines. I finished my coffee and left the place.

Inhaling the cold winter air I looked at the already darkening sky. So this was Silvers Rayleigh. The man was obviously dangerous. But Shaki had demonstrated today that she shouldn't be underestimated either. Wandering through the streets, I made a mental note to ask Law about his relationship with the strange couple.

I saw blond hair again and shuddered.

* * *

><p>I'm really tired, but I so wanted to upload this..<br>I should be able to develop this into something big. Or I can just leave it be if I don't manage to get my head and heart around it.

Hope it's not too bad. I will only really realize tomorrow. Sorry if it's complete crap.

**Reviews are always very much appreciated!**


	34. Future

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I sat in our kitchen and stared into my cup. Oh, empty again. I needed more coffee. Yawning I looked at my mother. She had only gotten up a few minutes ago and was already smiling and chattering on. I groaned inwardly. I was no morning person. Kid neither. The thought made me smile. It's such a strange feeling still. Kid, my boyfriend.<p>

My mother offered me a bright smile and continued clattering with the dishes. When she finally sat down and stopped talking I let out a relieved sigh. She laughed and I rolled my eyes at her. "So, tell my. How is he?" I raised an eyebrow. "You met him."

Let me get one thing straight. I don't talk in the morning; never. Not even with my mother! She smiled, seemingly oblivious to my bad mood. I knew she was not, but I'd let her get away with it. "Sure I met him. But you don't try to tell me that he always walks around with a shy look and a grey shirt."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No, not really. I never thought he was shy and actually, he doesn't wear a shirt most of the time." She continued to look at me expectantly. "Mum… You know I hate talking in the morning!" She pouted a bit, but didn't push any further.

We had carefully avoided the topic Eustass Kid the day before. I didn't believe my mother was still upset about the whole thing, but I still didn't want to give her the impression that I wouldn't want to spend time with her. I yawned again and checked my mobile. Still no message… Was there something wrong with Kid? I mentally kicked myself. I was no silly girl who's constantly scared that her boyfriend could be mad at her.

"I'll go for grocery shopping, wanna come along?" "Nope. Not yet awake enough…" My mother laughed and put her own cup in the sink. "I guess you'll be off when I'm back, right?" I shrugged.

"I haven't heard from Kid yet, so I don't know. Maybe I'll stay here." "Ok." She gave me a smile and grabbed her wallet and jacket before leaving the house. I moved from the kitchen to the living room and turned on the TV. It was before lunchtime, so the program was even worse than it usually was. Taking out my mobile again, I sent a message to Kid.

Half an hour and some horrible talk show later, I felt the buzzing signal in my pocket. _Come over to my place. I'm bored as well._ I smiled and got up. Looking at my self in the mirror in the corridor, I wondered once more when Kid saw in me. I was still skinny. Sure, I could pass as handsome, but more the kind of fine build person that young girls liked on their posters.

I quickly scribbled down a note to my mother, telling her that I'd probably not be home tonight and left the house. I passed the Starbucks close to Kid's place and planned to quickly say hello to Robin. My boyfriend had thought ahead, waiting for me inside the coffee shop. I smiled at him and took the cup he was holding out to me. "Thanks." I murmured.

I felt embarrassed and didn't even know why. Maybe because I was not used that someone was fussing about me like that. I felt like a girl. Kid smiled at me and sat down on a nearby table, where I joined him. We sat there silently for a moment. I was not quite sure if I would have called it a comfortable silence. I didn't feel like telling Kid about my day yesterday, and had no clue what else we could have talked about.

"Any idea what we could do?" Kid murmured after a while? I shrugged. "We can hardly spend the rest of the day in your bedroom ravishing each other." The redhead gave me a sceptical look. And suddenly everything seemed easy and I laughed. "Well, we could try. But I want to keep that option for a day when I can really not come up with something else."

"Good thing you didn't suggest that you know something _better_ to do…" Kid murmured as we left Starbucks and made our way towards the city centre. I smiled lightly and shot him a sideway glance. Kid looked a little red, even taking the freezing winter air into account. I had just opened my mouth when something to our left caught Kid's attention and he led his steps to a dusty shop window.

Curiously I followed him and looked past his arm at what had snatched away his attention from me. It was a toolbox. I frowned and looked at the redhead. "Kid..?" He snapped back to reality and focused his eyes on me. Now he was deep red and tried to avoid my eyes.

"Kid..?" Shaking his head he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the shop towards the city centre. We arrived at the shop and headed straight to the DVD section. Yes, we were going for the old-fashioned DVD evening. My mind was still turning around the toolbox when Kid paid for the films and led me out of the store. In the shadow of a tall building he pressed me against a wall and kissed me. "Stop thinking about it. I'll tell you when we're at home." He sounded exasperated, just as if he never wanted to share that particular secret with me. I pressed my lips on his briefly and then started walking back to his place.

A few minutes later I sat on his couch, facing him. He didn't meet my eyes and shuffled through the DVDs we had bought. "Kid… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He shook his head and a few strands of red hair fell into his eyes. Brushing them aside, he finally met my eyes. "I do want to tell you. I'm just worried you'll laugh at me." I crocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I'll start laughing at you if you don't spit it out soon."

"I always wanted to be a mechanic. I love motorbikes and big, strong industry machines. I want to work with those." A few moments later I was still waiting for the big embarrassing secret, when I realized that _this _had been Kid's issue. "So?" The redhead stared at me. "It's unusual in our family. You know my brothers. One a genius and another just finished med school…"

"_So?"_ I still didn't get what Kid's issue was. "It's not usual for members of out family to aim for manual work." I shrugged. "You see… I want to become a doctor. But I won't be able to do so, except if I can get myself a stipendiary. Do you think that's bad?" My boyfriend shook his head violently, looking at me almost offended. I smirked. "So if I should be able to do something that's unusual for my family, why shouldn't you be allowed to do the same?"

Kid looked at me for a few seconds, then flopped down and settled his head in my lap. "Ok then. I'm ready for the movie night now." I laughed and pushed the play button.

* * *

><p>I really liked this one. I've written it horribly late, but I still think I managed quite good.<p>

But now I'm too tired to even try to write something more.

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	35. Past

Sorry for the late update, I guess...

I fell asleep on my sofa before I managed to even finished writing this.  
>I moved to a new place two weeks ago, and everything is still a mess and I need to do so many things...<p>

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The man with the scalpel leaned down. On his table, fixed with strong bonds lay a blond haired male, naked, except for his boxers and screamed. The doctor calmly cut into the other's flesh, drawing an artistic pattern and drawing blood. The victim turned his head, blue eyes fixing on me. "Killer!"<p>

I woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. It was late morning and the same nightmare had just woken me for the tenth time today: Law, dressed up as a surgeon and with a mad grin on his face, cutting open my former best friend. I shook my head and got out of bed. Law was up before me, as usual, and the smell of coffee filled my flat.

After a short visit to the bathroom – the dark shadows under my eyes were worse than Law's – I joined my boyfriend in the kitchen. Absentmindedly I took the cup he held out for me, my thoughts still circling around my dreams. Killer…. I hadn't wasted a single thought on him for ages. But apparently watching horror movies provoked odd nightmares of my first love to appear out of nowhere. And of course there was the fact that I'd seen some long-haired blond boy around the city the day before yesterday. I hadn't even checked if it was Killer. It was unlikely that he would want to speak to me, even if it had been him. We hadn't spoken since I confessed my feelings for him. The episode seemed like something from another life, like something someone else had done.

"You ok..?" I looked at Law and shrugged. "Nightmares…" He smirked. "Yes I gathered that, after you woke me up three times with your shouting. _Killer_, really? Wouldn't have thought you're the type for nightmares after horror movies." I shook my head and considered my options. I could come up with a lie, Law didn't have to know about Killer. It was an old story, and a painful one.

The image of Silvers Rayleigh popped up in front of my inner eye and I thought better of it. There was a long-haired blond man on the loose in the city, a guy who could be my perfect opportunity to do something really stupid. And if the man I'd seen really was Killer, the likeliness of me doing something ridiculously idiotic was even higher than usual. Rayleigh would probably have my head for any stunt I could pull, though.

"Killer used to be my best friend." I murmured finally, not able to meet Law's eyes. "Is he the one you were telling me about on New Year?" I nodded. I really didn't want to think about this. Not about the hurt I had gone through when Killer just left me standing there; not the days after when I had desperately tried to contact him. Not the months to follow, when the whole school avoided me. Not Killer and his long blond hair and broad smile, always half hidden behind a scarf and long strands of blond. Not the moment he nearly crushed me in his embrace after we had won that stupid bet. Thinking about Killer made everything hurt, even after six months of being separated. Thinking about Killer made me doubt my relationship, myself and everyone around me.

I didn't want to think about another man when my boyfriend stood in front of me with. Closing my eyes I sighed. Then I felt Law's hand on my shoulder, silently asking me to look at him. I forced my eyes open and met his dark eyes. "It's ok, you know." I raised an eyebrow and made him smile. "We all have a past. It's ok if he's still important to you. As long as you stay with me..." Despite his soft words, I could see doubt in Law's eyes.

Carefully I placed my cup on the table and stood up, bringing my eyes level with his. Wrapping my arm around his waist I pulled him close. Once more I had to close my eyes, as I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you…" It was nothing but a whisper, but I was sure Law had heard me.

He cupped my face in his hands, pressing his nose against mine. Out breaths mingled and I could almost feel his lips on mine. Somehow I was glad he didn't kiss me in this moment. It felt like it would have ruined something, though I couldn't place what it was exactly.

I was lost in the moment, not willing to break the contact and at the same time unable to move forward. Time seemed to stop around us and I briefly wondered if we could stay like this forever. Of course we couldn't. The sound of my mobile kicked us out of our small world and back to reality. I placed a chaste kiss on his temple and grabbed for my phone.

Unknown Number… I furrowed my brows and opened the text. Quickly scrolling to the end of the message to check if there was any name, indicating who it came from. I nearly dropped my phone when I saw the signature. _Hey Kid. I am sorry for what happened. Wanna meet on Friday and try and fix it? I miss my friend. Killer._

Law carefully picked the phone from my hands and read the text. He paled, making his usually dark skin look an unhealthy grey, and looked at me. I must have stared right through him and somehow he managed to wait patiently for my shock to pass.

"I didn't think he would keep my number…" I murmured finally, unable to really comprehend what had just happened. Law tried to take a step back but I held him tight. I knew if I let go now, we might lose each other in the storm that was approaching. "Don't leave me alone with this one." He nodded and leaned against me, head resting on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go?" His calm voice startled me. "Dunno… Maybe. If you would come along." "Hm…."

The kitchen fell silent, out breathing the only sound that could be heard. "If you don't want me to meet up with him, that's ok." It wasn't. Not really. The idea that he could try to keep me away from my friends was somehow terrifying and I had a pretty good idea of what I'd do should he ever do that to me. But Killer is a special case, a nasty little voice in the back of my head murmured.

It was true. Killer was different from any other friend I had. He used to be my best friend and was and still is my first love. Meeting him again could irreparably damage my relationship with Law. Not meeting him would make it even worse. "Will you come with me?" I willed my voice not to tremble, all the while staring at into space.

"As if I'd let you alone with him." Law sounded slightly grumpy and snuggled a little closer. I smiled, placing a soft kiss on his head.

* * *

><p>This is a very tender chapter, and I like it because of that.<br>Having a relationship is never easy, and with ghosts of the pasts showing up suddenly, ir can become very dangerous...

The inspiration for the very still moment in the kitchen come from a fiction over at Animexx. It's called _Diamonds and Rust. _A Harry Potter fiction I quite like but never managed to finish reading. But the feeling of the scene is very similar and while writing it I was reminded of the beautiful piece of work.

_Diamonds and Rust_ is in german, but if you understand the language and like Harry Potter, I'd advice to pay it a visit.

**Reviews are always much appreciated!**

I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully tonight, but maybe only tomorrow afternoon.  
>I will upload soon-ish though, don't worry.<p> 


	36. Roller Coaster in Between

Ok... Short one again, and later than planned. Sorry about that.

Next chapter should be a lot longer than this one.

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I felt positively awful. I had panicked about tomorrow all night and was dead tired. I guessed that I had had about four hours sleep. Yawning I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. It helped soothing my raging headache and relaxed my tense shoulders.<p>

Still yawning I continued to the kitchen, where my mother had the mercy to not talk to me for the moment. I almost sighed in relieve. After this night and yesterdays roller coaster I didn't feel ready to handle chattering in the morning. I did notice her worried gaze nevertheless.

I stared into my cup, not seeing anything. Tomorrow, I'd meet Charles Meyer, alias Killer. He used to be Kid's best friend. And he still was my boyfriend's first love. I trembled at the thought. Who could tell what this meeting would bring.

I flinched when my mother placed a soft hand on my shoulder. Looking up at her, I met her worried eyes for the first time today. "He will leave me… I just know he will." She waited patiently; knowing full well that pushing me now would not answer a single question. "His former best friend texted him yesterday. He wants to see him. They… Kid was loved him. I…"

"What will I do if he leaves me?" I knew I sounded like a panicked girl. Hell, I was panicking! "You will go on. It will hurt you and for a while you won't know how to breathe, how to eat, how to live. But you will survive and go on with life." My mother sounded calm; and so sad that it tore my heart open. My father had left when he found out she was pregnant. It had broken her heart.

I stood and wrapped my arms around her. "Love you, mum…" I heard her smile when she said: "Love you too." "I'll go see Shaki, ok?" She nodded, smiling a little already again. Suddenly I realized that I'd never told Kid where I knew Shaki from. As my mother's best friend she was like an aunt for me. When I was younger I had gotten in various fights with Rayleigh because I felt he treated her badly; I still thought that. But with time I learned that she was strong (and stubborn) enough to handle him.

I took my jacked from the wardrobe and pushed my phone into my jeans. "Don't be too late!" My mother called from the kitchen: "I'll get dinner ready." I almost went back and hugged her again. She had just given me a perfect reason to come back home, even if I should be running into Eustass Kid today.

It was strange how much I feared looking in his eyes these days. I wanted nothing more than seeing him, kissing him, being close to him. But something held me back. I would talk with Shaki about it. She would know what this hesitation meant.

I pushed the door of the Louge Town Café open, surprised to find Rayleigh in there. Kid had told me he met him, and after a bit of probing, he had even confessed that he was scared shitless of the man. I knew from reliable sources (Shaki) that this fear was not entirely without reason. Rayleigh was a dangerous man; had always been one. Though he was calm and relatively laid-back these days, I knew that he could always fall back into his old behaviour.

"Afternoon Rayleigh. Didn't quite expect you to be here already again." "So you're friend told you 'bout me." I smirked. Over the years I had so persistently tried to protect Shaki from him I had somehow gained the old man's respect. I sat down at the bar and looked around the half empty room. I must have been lucky in my choice of time, as the Louge Town Café was usually quite well occupied.

"Shaki, can I ask you something?" "Sure, darling." She knew I hated when she called me like that; mainly because she called Rayleigh the same sometimes. "Me and Kid will meet someone tomorrow evening… Someone who used to be very important to him" I saw Rayleigh tense beside me. Frowning, I turned to Shaki. "He used to be his best friend, and apparently Kid was in love with him."

"Was it this boy's idea to meet him?" I shuddered at Rayleigh's tone. "Not really, Killer sent him a text and asked if they could meet." The older man visibly relaxed at my words. I never realized how protective he had become over me. "And now you're afraid that the old feelings will come back." I nodded. Shaki had always been good at reading my thoughts and concerns.

"As much as I hate to say that, but if the old feelings come back, there is nothing you can do. Be there tomorrow, wait and watch. If he decides to go back to this other man, you'll have to let him go." I felt the icy wait of truth settle in my stomach, fear clenching at my heart.

"If he decides to do _that_, I promise you he'll regret it." My head turned to Rayleigh, who sipped his coffee calmly, fixing his eyes on me. "No." I said angrily. "If he decides to leave me, you will not dare to harm him. This is my life and these are my decisions. I have to take the consequences." Rayleigh held my angry gaze, looking not the tiniest bit intimidated. "I'm serious old man. If he leaves me, I'll sort it out myself." The spark of amusement I saw in the other's eyes worried me slightly, but I pushed the feeling aside. Rayleigh was a nut shot, and sometimes I preferred to ignore his attitude.

The door opened and I turned my head, finding Eustass Kid standing in the doorframe. I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you had the same idea as I had." I smiled a little. So Kid was coming to Shaki for advice too? Now that was interesting. Ready to make a comment about it, I was only stopped by my phone. Oh…

"I need to go. Mum's preparing dinner, and I wouldn't want to be late when she's home for once." I shot an apologetic look to Shaki and Rayleigh and then turned to Kid. "I guess, I'll be seeing you tomorrow..?" He nodded, a worried look crossing his features, but disappearing just as fast as it had come.

Mum was surprised to see me home in time, and I gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Well... what do you think..?<p>

I am a bit concerned about the new rules against adult/ explicit slash etc. I would have liked to add some more lemon-ish scenes in the last few chapters, but I didn't dare risking it.

So, the forecast for tomorrow is storm. As I never know what the characters will do in the end, I cannot tell you whether the storm will pass or if everything just blows up, right in their faces.

**Reviews are always much appreciated! **


	37. Killer

And here we are again... So much for a longer chapter.  
>It would be longer, if I could add in a lemon...<p>

At Isdris: You see, the new rules on fanfiction. net forbid graphic descriptions, even if'd put my story up to the 'M' raiting. And with this story I kind of passed the easy, light-hearted love story in anyways. I feel like a lemon would somehow not fit particularly well into the story at the moment. Everything is very serious at the moment..

**Warning:** There will be violence and some really bad words in this chapter. I'd like to point out that the views Killer and his crew bring along here, are not my own. But there are still enough people on this world who think this way. I don't want to insult anyone with this chapter. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** All Oda's still.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>My place was closer to the Moby Dick and Law and I had met here for a final review of our situation. Yes, we had somehow developed a strategy for tonight. What do you expect? I was scared shitless of meeting Killer again, and Law was nervous as heck.<p>

Now I stood in front of my wardrobe, seriously considering what I should wear. And my dear boyfriend had nothing better to do than rolling around on the bed, laughing. "Helpful, really, love." I muttered under my breath. Somehow I had hoped that he hadn't heard me. But apparently he had. He got up from my bed, grin still plastered all across his face and reached past me for a few pieces of clothing. "If you plan to look hot tonight, go for this… I love seeing you in dark blue." He whispered in my ear, breath ghosting over my neck and cheek. I shuddered.

Whispering in my ear was seriously not a wise decision. Law managed to delay our departure by a good half an hour. The smug look on his face, and the huge hickey right above my collarbone made it obvious whom I belonged to. And I found that I didn't mind it too much. As much as I wanted to see Killer again, I doubted that I'd ever leave Law for him.

There had been a time where he and I could have been an item. But this time had passed. He decided to not take the chances with me, and the world had moved on. There would never be a _Killer and I_.

Once we passed the bouncer at the door, we headed straight to the bar. It was a surprisingly calm night at the Moby Dick and I looked at Marco questioningly. He nodded into the direction of a group of guests and explained: "That bunch belongs to Kaido's bar. Dunno what lead them over here." I turned my head, taking a closer look at the group standing at the far end of the room.

A shiver ran down my spine when I recognized _exactly_ who was standing there. Old friends hit the nail pretty well. "They're here because of me…" Marco raised an eyebrow. "The blond one used to be my best friend." The blond barkeeper nodded. "They smell like trouble, Kid. I would avoid having friends like them invading my club…" Well, if I had known that Killer would bring his whole entourage, I wouldn't have agreed to the meeting to begin with.

I felt anxious, suddenly doubting that Killer wanted to meet me here to mend some broken friendship. I let my gaze sweep over the rest of the crew. Killer had brought along most of our old close circle, but had apparently joined forces with one of the most disgusting groups of my old school. Teach and his best buddy were no people you'd like to mess with.

Law leaned against the bar, recklessly facing the group around Killer. "I assume they don't like gay people, right?" That was one way of saying it. "Hey Marco, inform Smoker and the others. This might get ugly." I was not quite sure where my nutcase of a boyfriend took his confidence from, but I was glad he had it. I, on the other hand, was not so sure we would survive the night.

Marco handed me a glass and I took a big gulp, trying to calm my nerves. Killer turned, looking at me, a dangerous grin crossing his features. He didn't wear his scarf anymore the scars on his neck and chin clearly visible. I remembered the day he got these scars like it had been yesterday. A chemistry experiment had gone wrong, acid burning away Killer's skin irreparably. The scar had been a gift from me when I first visited him in hospital after the accident.

The blond took the first step across the room and I made a small step closer to Law. I had a bad feeling, like, a really bad feeling. I heard Marco shifting behind me. And then Killer was close enough to be heard over the music. The club around me seemed to fade, while the other guests backed away from us. "Who would have thought that you'd actually be stupid enough to show up here." Killer's voice was a snarl and as cold as ice.

"And he even brought his little whore with him." That was Teach. Good god, the guy was disgusting. That was not how I had expected this evening to go. "If you're just here to insult me and my boyfriend I feel you can leave again. I have nothing to say to you."

With a swift move, Killer lifted me up by my collar and snarled. "I've got a lot to say to you, Eustass Kid. And the insults will soon be you're smallest problem." Killer had become strong. My toes barely reached the floor anymore and I had to use both my hands to balance my body away from the bar counter.

"I'd advice you to let go of him. Now." Law's voice was not the least bit less icy than Killers, and I suddenly remembered that my boyfriend was not a harmless little kid. No one frequenting the Moby Dick was harmless. Without letting go of my shirt, Killer turned his gaze to the raven-haired man beside us. "And why should I listen to a skinny little fag like you?"

Teach laughed. Then he was right beside Law, his fist colliding with the smaller man's jaw. Law was slammed into the counter. I wanted to get to him and pushed against the counter, trying to bring Killer to fall. It worked; somehow at least. Suddenly the blond had a knife in his hand, slicing open my left arm. Blood dripped onto the floor. The sudden pain blinded me. Somewhere a door slammed open.

I heard a crashing sound, when someone was kicked halfway through the room. People screamed. I heard Law shout my name. Someone howled in pain; judged by the voice it was Marco. "Law…"

I grit my teeth, trying to stay focused. The cut lead from my upper arm over my elbow down to my fingers, and I realized that I was losing too much blood. I hear the tearing of fabric. Law tried to stop the bleeding with stripes of my already ruined shirt.

A tall shadow emerged behind Law and I tried to warn him, almost sure that Teach was back. Then a gunshot rung through the club and everyone froze. My eyes focused on the person behind Law. That was not Teach. Law looked over his shoulder, his expression changing from worried to relieved, back to worried. "Law..?" I managed to murmur.

My boyfriend looked back at me. "Whitebeard has come." I nodded. I had only heard stories about the old owner of the bar. I wanted to ask Law if he was ok. I wanted to be sure that the old man had everything under control. I couldn't move. First I thought it was because of the blood loss; then I realized that Law held me down with his weight. I tried to look puzzled but probably failed miserably.

"When Whitebeard fights, you better keep your head down." Law said, once more trying to patch up my arm. I hissed in pain. The look on my boyfriend's face was pure concentration and I watched him, doing my best to not flinch whenever he brushed over the cut in my arm.

I saw Whitebeard landed a punch on Teach and I heard bones break. Had that just been his scull? I felt my consciousness fade and come back. Still losing too much blood then. Something vibrated through me and I needed a moment before I realized that it was the deep baritone of a voice. Then I felt the floor beneath me shake and Whitebeard fell.

Before I blacked out, I heard the police sirens and more shouting. Law left my side and I tried to grab him, but couldn't move my arms.

* * *

><p>I guess that was not what you expected...<p>

Neither was it what I originally thought would happen. But somehow the whole Killer-Kid-Law triangle seemed rather cliché and as I already hit a rather serious tone with the last chapters of this story, I felt it would not quite fit into the plot line anymore.

Hope you guys won't try to kill me for what I just did here. I think most of you kind of recognized the similarity between this chapter and the whole Marine Fort mess.. It's fully intended from my side.

**Reviews are always much appreciated. Thanks.**


	38. Present

Next one...

**Disclaimer: **Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was only seven in the morning and he was dead tired. Law sat beside Kid's bedside and watched the monitors. There were two more beds in the hospital room, one occupied by Marco, who suffered from inner haemorrhage and a broken arm. The other was Smoker's, who had a concussion and a few deep cuts.<p>

Whitebeard had suffered most. He was still not back from the intensive care. Law had been lucky. Some heavy bruised but nothing more. After Killer had drawn his knife the bouncers had evacuated the club. Smoker had barked orders before he joined the fight himself.

Law had never seen Marco move so fast. He had seen Marco fight before, but never like that. The kick with which he had hit Killer had sent the other male flying halfway across the room. But before the blond had been able to do anything further, Teach had landed a blow in his middle, successfully knocking the other out for the moment.

He looked over at the blond. Marco seemed asleep, but Law didn't buy it for even a second. Teach had shot Whitebeard, before the old man had been able to knock him out. Well… Knocking him out was not quite true. Whitebeard had broken the other man's skull with a single blow. Teach was dead.

Kid stirred and Law returned from his reverie. Before he could say a word, the door opened and a whole group of nurses pushed in another bed. Marco's eyes flew open and Smoker, who had been staring out of the window all the time, turned his head. There was Whitebeard, covered in bandages and a broad grin on his face.

"You shouldn't scare us like that, old man." Said Marco, relieve evident on his face. "Gurarara. You should know that I'm not killed that easily." Law shook his head in disbelieve. _Killed easily?_ From what he'd seen of the entry wound, it should have killed the old man immediately. But looking at it, that any of them was still alive was a mere miracle.

"Law…?" His head swept around to face his boyfriend. Kid was still very pale and his wound was aching. "What happened to Killer…" "The idiot is still in the EM. They're trying to save his sorry ass." Marco's voice was cold, which got him a disapproving look from Whitebeard.

"I'm sorry I brought them to the Moby Dick…" Murmured Kid and Law sighed. True. It was somehow their fault that the crew around Killer and Teach had shown up in the club. "Don't be so harsh, Marco. They couldn't know that the kids were up for a fight. Or that my bouncers would let them enter, carrying a gun."

Smoker held Whitebeards gaze only for a few seconds before he looked down. "Thanks for patching me up, by the way." Law raised his head and gave the old man an unsure nod. "The doctors said I wouldn't have made it without your help." Though the young raven-haired didn't want to believe it, he knew the other was probably right. Hell even with his help it should have been impossible for Whitebeard to survive.

The door burst open and Law's mother, Carl and Katherine with Anie on her arms came into the already crowded room. "My god! Are you boys ok?" "We were so worried." "You really shouldn't go to such dangerous places." Law and Kid looked at them slightly disapprovingly. Dangerous places? The Moby Dick was rough terrain, sure. But it was safe. At least as long as Killer and Teach stayed away from the place. Kaido's for example, was a complete different story.

Before anyone could stop her, Law's mother had stalked over to Whitebeard's bed and poked an angry finger in his arm (it was just as high as she could reach, avoiding all the patched up places). "Are you the owner of this horrible place?" "Mum.." Law tried but she shut him up with an angry glare. At least Kid now knew where his boyfriend had had the courage from yesterday. No normal person would dare speak with Whitebeard in this tone, not even when the man was wrapped up in bandages.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm the owner of the Moby Dick." Marco tried to muffle his laughter behind his hand. Whitebeard sounded completely serious. Law's mother turned to the blond, frowning. "Mum, I think that's enough now. They saved us, after all." She blushed a little and said. "I had planed to thank you all for it. But I just…"

Whitebeard patted her on the shoulder, nearly knocking her off her feet. "That's fine ma'am. You're son is a brave kid. And almost as reckless as his mother, I think." Her blush deepened and Marco couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

Later that day, Law sat in his mother's kitchen, surrounded by Kid's family and a few of the barmaids from the Moby Dick. The small room was completely packed already, and then the police arrived.

They had tried to question Law before, but without success. The raven-haired man had been by far too worried about his boyfriend to bother with the police. Sighing, Law left the kitchen and made his statement in the living room. His mother made tea and Detective Tashigi took the cup gratefully. "You see, Law, this was not the first violent attack one a gay couple that this group has lead. We're relieved that we have some evidence against them at last." "So you try to tell me that Teach and Killer have been doing this before? Attacking people just for their sexuality?" The woman nodded sadly. "We tried to get them for weeks. I'm glad this mess is over no."

Law was silent. He remembered the sickening sound of Teach's scull breaking and that the man was dead now. He had seen another man being killed in front of his eyes. Whitebeard had killed someone with his bare hands. "What about Whitebeard?" He really didn't want the old man get into any trouble because of what had happened in the Moby Dick last night.

Tashigi looked puzzled, quickly checking her notes. "You mean Mr. Newgate… He shouldn't get into too much trouble. There will be a court case, but he should get out of it without facing serious consequences. It's not the first time we've seen him getting into trouble. He's good at getting out of them unharmed." Begin shot, Law thought, shouldn't count as _unharmed_.

The police said their good-byes and Law lead them out. Just as he wanted to close the door, two more visitors made themselves known. Strangely enough, they came down from the upper floor and Law gave Shaki a questioning look. She smirked and lit a cigarette. "Rayleigh might have gotten himself into a little too much trouble last night." The grey haired man laughed. "How's your friend?" Shaki asked, ignoring Mrs. Trafalgar's disapproving look. "He lost a little too much blood, but besides he should be ok.

Rayleigh had followed them into the kitchen and now leaned against the doorframe. "How's the old man?" Law gave him a surprised look. "You know Whitebeard?" "Sure we do." Shaki answered. "He got shot, but somehow survived. He's probably bound to a hospital bed for a few weeks, though."

Rayleigh laughed. "As if the old man would stay in a hospital for more than a few days if he can avoid it." Law was getting a headache now. He didn't want to think about Whitebeard or Teach or anyone anymore. "Listen guys, I'm tired. I'll go sleep and drop by the hospital later again."

Useless to say that he didn't make it back to the hospital again that day.

* * *

><p>Ok... I didn't quite expect the reaction I got for the last chapter.<p>

Thank you all!

I'm too tired to write a lot about today's chapter.  
>Also, not sure if I'll be able to upload tomorrow night, as I'll be out with friends.<p>

**Reviews are always much appreciated!**


	39. Last Day of Winter Break

So... i don't quite know when this one will get online.

I prepare the chapter, so I'll be able to upload from my phone, but I'm not quite sure when this will be.

**Disclaimer: **Oda's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kid looked down at his hospital breakfast in disgust. Lunch and dinner here was a pain, but this <em>thing<em> that they dared to call breakfast didn't even look eatable. It was Sunday morning. Tomorrow, school would start again and he wouldn't be there. Law would go all alone, facing society's reaction.

After what had happened in the Moby Dick, there was no way of hiding their relationship anymore. People were bound to find out which couple had been the reason for the horrible bar-fight in the Moby Dick on Friday night. Someone was dead, for crying out loud.

Kid couldn't find it in himself to feel pity for Teach. The guy had been a disgusting freak all his life, and with the attack on Whitebeard he had just gambled too high. Served him right. The redhead couldn't quite comprehend what it meant. Not really. He had been almost unconscious, mind fuzzy from blood loss when the other man had been killed. For Law, that he knew, it was completely different. Kid briefly wondered if that was the reason why his boyfriend hadn't shown up in the hospital again the day before. He had promised to quickly drop by before dinner…

He didn't want to doubt his boyfriend, but the situation just _screamed _for Law to chicken out of the whole affair, and Kid wouldn't even be able to be mad at him. Killer and Teach had shown them the worst side of living openly in a gay relationship. And other than the redhead, Law was not strictly gay, he could always go back to the other gender and say that the whole thing with Kid had just been a wierd experiment of some sort.

Fear started bubbling up inside him and his breakfast looked less and less like something he would ever be able to eat. He felt nauseas. What if Law really did call the whole thing off? Before he could get himself into a panic state, the door to the hospital room opened and Law entered.

"Hey… Sorry I didn't drop by again yesterday. I didn't wake up anymore, once I'd gone for what was planned as a quick nap." Relieve washed through him and he smiled. Law opened his bag and took out some sandwiches. "Thought you'd like something better than the hospital food. But don't let the nurses see it!"

"You just saved my life!" "Oi! And we don't get anything?" Law looked past his boyfriend and met Marco's eyes. Grinning he sent a brown paper bag flying across the room. Marco caught it in his good hand and started handing out sandwiches to the crew from the Moby Dick. "He didn't get me any sake, did he?" Marco gave Whitebeard a disapproving look and Law stared at the old man in shock.

"Just ignore it…" muttered Smoker and unwrapped his sandwiches. Law decided that this was probably better and turned his attention back to Kid. "When will you be out?" "They say in a few days, depending on my blood test results. But even if, I'll still not be allowed to school. Apparently, I'm still too weak." Kid spat the last word, hating himself for feeling all vulnerable and weak.

Law nodded, but didn't say anything else. "They say I'll keep a pretty nasty scar all along my arm..." Kid murmured absentmindedly. He shivered at the thought of seeing the scar every day. It would remind him of human cruelty every day. His boyfriend placed a careful hand on his left arm, tracing the scar under the bandage. "You know exactly where the cut is, right?" Law nodded.

"I thought I'd lose you. The bleeding just wouldn't stop." Kid looked at him, raising his right hand to softly stroke over Law's bruised cheek. "But you still made it stop. You'll be a great doctor one day, if you can stop a cut like that from bleeding with nothing but pieces of a ripped shirt."

"Don't forget that he saved my life right after…" "Didn't do anything." Law had gotten deep red at the compliment and the room filled with Whitebeards laughter. "Nothing but pressing your hand directly on a gun wound, adding enough pressure to stop the bleeding without crushing my lungs completely."

"Yep, sounds completely useless to me as well." Kid added, placing a kiss on Law's temple. "Shouldn't you be on my side?" The redhead grinned and shook his head, groaning right after the inconsiderate move. The blood loss had left him with a raging headache. "That's not fair… I didn't have enough alcohol for a headache like that."

His boyfriend looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Will you be ok tomorrow?" Law raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I?" Now it was Kid's turn to roll his eyes, looking at Law angrily. "Because the whole school will know that you're gay now." The raven-haired male just shrugged. "It's not like I care what they think." Kid let his head fall back against the bed and sighed. It was obvious that Law had never faced the hate of an ignorant class.

"Shit… I need to go. I promised Robin to take the afternoon shift and I need to drop by the Louge Town first." Quickly he put on his jacket and kissed Kid good-bye. "I'll bring our homework along tomorrow." "Don't you dare!" Law laughed. "By this time tomorrow you'll be bored to death and almost happy that I'll get you something to think about."

And with these words he was out of the door. Kid sighed again. He was tempted to think that this boy would be his death, but that would hit a little too close to the truth at the moment. He had to find another expression for it. Smiling contently, he started wracking his brain for a fitting saying to explain what he felt for Law. This should keep him busy for a moment. Cause he would never admit to Law that he was bored already, let alone that he would be glad to see some homework tomorrow afternoon.

Law hasted down the street towards the Louge Town Café, nearly knocking over Rayleigh who just came out of the door. The grey haired man gave him a brief nod and disappeared into a side street. Shaking his head, Law made his way into the over-heated room. It was horribly packed with all kinds of people and loud enough that he'd have trouble having a proper conversation with Shaki.

"How's the old man?" Law smirked. He'd have to ask Shaki about her relationship with Whitebeard one day. But today, he just didn't have the time. "Seems ok. Lively as always. Will probably drive all the nurses nuts within no time because he'll want to get out the hospital by today afternoon." The woman nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Kid?" "Should be outa the place in the next few days. Still pretty week though. It was a close call."

Shaki filled a cup for him and placed a slice of cake in front of him. "Shaki, you know I've got to head over to Starbucks. My shift starts in twenty minutes." She smiled at him, but didn't say anything. Smirking he took a sip from his coffee and waited. He was used to this pattern. She would only do this to him when she had something to tell him.

"Law, listen. You know I'm not against your relationship with Kid. Just be careful. I know a few of the guys Teach has been hanging around with. They're dangerous." I nodded. Yes, I had noticed that. Not so sure what she was trying to tell me, I took another sip of my coffee.

"It's just… Even Rayleigh is worried." I nodded and finished my coffee before I grabbed the cake Shaki had given me. "The thing is, that I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to. I love him too much." Law turned on the heel and made his way out. He could feel Shaki's eyes on his back, but didn't hear her muttered words.

_Keep that thought in you mind, dear. It might be the only thing that will keep you going in the future. _The barmaid sighed and put up her customer-smile. The kids would be ok. What had happened in the past was not bound to repeat. Rayleigh and Whitebeard wouldn't let something like that happen ever again.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will not follow my usual story line!<br>I'll put up an Interlude... The idea came really spontanous, and I'd really like to know what you think of it.

Upload may not be tomorrow night, as I want the Interlude to work in such a way that it could be a stand-alone one shot.  
>Opinions, guesses on what the Interlude will be about..? I'm curious!<p>

**Reviews are always much appreciated!**


	40. Interlude

Ok.. First: I'm really sorry for the delay in uploading.

Some of you already know that I had some issues in Real Life that held my mind fully occupied and I just couldn't concentrate on writing.

The Interlude is something that popped up in my head really spontanously, as I was writing the last chapter. I wanted it to be longer... I wanted it to be better.

It ended up being neither of the above. And I am very sorry for it. If anyone wants to use the piece of writing below and write a propper fiction for it. Feel free... Just please link back to my work.

**Disclaimer:** Oda owns One Piece. This beaten up AU is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you no!" "But Rayleight..! We cannot leave it like this. They challenged us!"<em>

_A teenager with blood-red hair stared at Rayleigh furiously. "Shanks. Trust me if I tell you that fighting them will not serve anyone." "They insulted Roger! How can you just stand idle when they spit on everything the captain has ever fought for?" The older man sighed. The petit Buggy and Shank's friend Ben stood behind the shouting redhead. The rest of their crew had gathered around the scene, watching curiously._

"_Shanks… You need to learn when you have to just ignore things. They haven't hurt anyone." – yet; he added mentally. The older man knew all too well that he wouldn't be able to keep the youngsters in check much longer. Since Roger's death they were nervous and eager to jump into actions. Sakazuki's challenge was just the excuse they needed to take revenge; or so they thought._

Rayleigh sat on the roof and looked up into the cloudless sky. Sighing he took another swing from the bottle he held in his hand.

"_You're just a coward! Since the captain died you're hiding in here, doing nothing!" Rayleigh felt his temper flare at the insult. The gathered crew held their breaths. Then the older man closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Then he dropped down on the wooden floor and looked up at Shanks. "And throwing away your life and that of your comrades is going to make what difference exactly?"_

_The redhead flinched. "But we cannot do _nothing_!" Rayleigh shook his head. "No. But at the moment we cannot do anything either. We have to wait and hope that things will calm down a little. Roger's death has left its trace. People will not easily forget it."_

In the present, the silver haired man trembled. If from the cold or the memories that haunted him could not be tolds. He had believed the argument to be over for the moment. He had dared to hope that he had Shanks under control.

"_I'll go." Shanks whispered to Ben and the rest of his team. "I don't care what the old man said. I'll take revenge for Roger." "Shanks…" Buggy tired but was cut off when the redhead's temper took the better of him once again. "No. I'll not listen to you. You don't have to suffer as much as I do. You'll never really know what it means to have the whole world against you."_

"_That's enough now, Shanks." Ben's voice was calm, but there was something cold behind it. The dark-haired teen was clever enough to know that he wouldn't be able to stop Shanks. But he had to at least try. "I won't come with you. This is suicide and if you want to throw away your life, feel free to do so. I plan to continue for a few more years. I'm out." Shanks stared at him in complete shock. The rest of the team murmured their agreement to Ben's statement. "But I need you there with me!" The redhead almost pleaded._

"_Nope. Not this time…" And Ben left the room, without letting anyone see the pain in his eyes. Around the next corner he bumped into Rayleigh._

Rayleigh raked his fingers through gray strands and shook his head. He had even questioned Ben if he knew anything about Shanks' plan that night. The dark haired boy had said that he had calmed down and Rayleigh had desperately wanted to believe him. It had been a mistake to give in to the false hope.

_The next day, Rayleigh caught Buggy trying to sneak away from the group. After minutes of questioning, the small boy broke down and told Rayleigh that he had wanted to follow Shanks. One look, and the older man realized that Shanks was gone, as well as was Ben._

_Then he heard the thundering noise of a gunshot. His hand had flown to his own pistol, only to find it missing. "Ben…" The dark haired teen had always had a talent for shooting, his aim was terrifying. And apparently his stealing skills were not so bad either. Rayleigh ran._

_Three streets away he found them. Shanks was unconscious, lying in his own blood, his left arm a mess. That would have to be amputated, Rayleigh knew with a quick glance. Ben stood at the window of an empty building, second floor, the pistol still in hand. Sakazuki was gone. "Give me that gun!" Rayleigh snarled. The dark haired teen had refused at first; clinging to the pistol as if it was what kept him alive. The older man was pretty sure that the weapon was what had just saved Shanks' life, though he couldn't be sure if the bullet had hit Sakazuki._

Rayleigh woke from his reverie, when a blanket was gently placed on his shoulders. "You're thinking about Shanks and Ben again." He nodded. Shaki took the bottle from him and took a long swing.

_The police was fast in finding the gunman. Rayleigh had tried to protect Ben, but they found him nevertheless. He was still a minor and the time he had to spend in prison was relatively short. But it changed them all nevertheless._

_When Ben was allowed into freedom again he had scars all over his body. What they had done to his soul, Rayleigh didn't dare to imagine. Nevertheless, the dark haired teen stayed with them. And with Shanks. The redhead had grown up the hard way._ _He had lost his arm and his best friend had lost his freedom. Sakazuki remained unharmed. _

_Rayleigh was not a violent man. But this time he had to act. Insults and stupid jokes on their cost were fine, even insulting Roger's dream was somehow bearable. Hurting one of their crew was not. And Sakazuki would pay. As much as Rayleigh didn't like it, he knew he would need help on that one. _

_And so his footsteps lead him to Edward Newgate's house._

"You paid him back, didn't you?" Rayleigh turned to look at Shaki. "Sakazuki… They never found out who did it." Oh yes… He had let the other man pay. Getting Roger killed was one thing. The captain had suffered from a terminal illness and would have died either way. But taking Shanks' arm… That was more than Rayleigh could ever forgive. And Whitebeard had agreed. He had always liked the cheery redheaded kid.

"I made him understand a few things, yes." Shaki leaned against him and sighed. "Things are better now. People still dislike everyone that is _different_ but they don't openly hunt them." Rayleigh knew she was talking about Law and Kid now. The two were what had reminded him of the old days again. "I hope they'll be ok."

"With Whitebeard as a protector? You shouldn't worry." "He's not getting younger…" Rayleigh pointed out. "Neither are you. And nevertheless you picked the fight with Teach's gang." The silver haired man smiled. "I may have had help…" Shaki looked up, a small smile playing on her face. "I knew they'd come back eventually." He nodded and looked up at the stars again.

* * *

><p>Not too far away, two men stood in front of the closed doors of the 'Moby Dick'. Ben's hair had gotten gray, something he fully blamed on his partner and never forgot to mention to everybody. Shanks smiled at the sign of the white whale on the door. "We should visit the old man in hospital." Ben laughed. "Don't think so… He'd beat the crap out of you, for one reason or the other." "True…"<p>

Shanks took out a card from his pocket and pinned it to the door. _Red Force_. Ben chuckled lightly and looked down at his partner. The redhead looked up. "He'll understand, won't he?" The other man smiled and wrapped one arm around Shank's waist. "I don't think there is a single human being that could ever forget you, even if they tried."

Shanks grinned broadly.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Despite the fact that I'm not really happy about this one, it was fun to write.<p>

I'll try to upload the next two to three chapters within this week. And then this fiction will finally be over. It's time. The plot can't be dragged out any longer and I find myself under the risk of becoming boring.

Tomorrow is Swiss National Day, so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write and upload.

**Reviews are always much appreciated! **


	41. Monday Monday

I have no clue what happened here... My muse took the better of me I guess.  
>And I've been reading Reiki-Piratical's fictions again, so I guess I felt that I need to produce some decent writing again.<p>

She's brilliant..! If you haven't read her fictions you really need to go there and do it now.

I had a hard time keeping this one from becoming the final chapter. But I couldn't solve everything in one day. And I may have broken the whole one-chapter-one-day cycle with the Interlude, but I was not going to finish this story by squeezing a few days into one chapter.

After this I have one more chapter planned plus an epilogue.

**Tiny Warning:** All curses and small-minded opinions voiced in this chapter are not my own. Sadly enough, these opinions still exists, so please consider them a reflection of how our real world is.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Oda.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When the alarm went of that Monday, Law felt the strong urge to just call in sick again. But he had promised Kid that he would bring him homework and he fully intended to do so.<p>

Also, he couldn't chicken out of this one. He was just going to face a classroom full of idiots, why should he care what they thought? He had never been _hated_ by any of them but some always disliked him.

Groaning he made his way over to the bathroom and got ready for school. The first day after the holidays was always the worst. Had to have something to do with Mondays, really. His mother had prepared him breakfast and surprisingly enough he still had time to actually sit down and enjoy his coffee.

"You'll be ok, right?" Her sudden words surprised him. Why the fuck was everyone worried about him? He was just going to school. Nothing special. Same boring place as always. "Sure mum. Why not." She shrugged and gave his shoulder a short squeeze when she passed him to get to the counter.

"I know you'll want to head straight to the hospital after school today, but would you mind buying bread at some point? I have a full schedule today and the afternoon shift." He murmured his agreement and took the money she handed him. Emptying his cup he got up and grabbed his schoolbag.

Before he left the flat he turned back to his mother. "Will _you_ be ok?" Law wasn't sure how much of the event in the Moby Dick had leaked into public and he couldn't know if anyone at his mother's workplace knew that he had been involved. As if reading his thoughts, she replied: "A few of my colleagues gathered by my worried look, but your name has never been mentioned in context. At least not at our place."

The air was freezing cold and Law shivered after he made only a few small steps out of the safety of the building. Stuffing his hands in the coat pockets he made his way to the bus stop. It was to damn cold to walk and he was curious if anyone on the bus would recognize him as the boy from the Moby Dick.

To his relieve not a single strange glare was made in his direction and he arrived at school almost daring to hope that everything would be fine. Once in the classroom he quickly realized that this was not going to be the case. The whispers and questioning glances followed him to his standard place in the back of the classroom. He dumped his bag on the empty chair beside him and faced the class.

A few people gave him a nod, and he gathered that they didn't mind his relationship or just didn't care. A few of the girls smiled and started giggling. Law frowned. He hoped that this behaviour could be ignored and wouldn't lead to any trouble. His eyes landed on two girls and he swallowed. Oh right, he had almost forgotten these two existed.

Nami and Vivi shot dagger across the classroom and he gave them a cocky grin. He never particularly cared about the blue haired girl. That she had had an interest in him was about as important to him as the colour of his pencils was. Well, grinning at them had probably not been his best idea.

Vivi stalked through the classroom, a furious expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow and awaited his destiny. What else was he supposed to do? She was just a girl and he had been through a lot worse than a few icy stares. "So that's why you never dated any of us. Your fucking Eustass Kid! That's just so.. ewww." The look of disgust on her face hurt, but not in the way she had probably intended. He didn't care if they found him disgusting… But the comment was also directed against Kid, and somehow that was not so easy to overlook.

"The reason why I never dated any of you lot is because not a single one of you stupid bitches have anything remotely close to a brain. And about fucking Kid… What if? You jealous?" She raised a hand to slap him but was held back by Nami. The orange haired girl had a look of worry and apology on her face. "That was not particularly nice, Law." She said calmly while trying to turn the snarling Vivi away from him.

He just shrugged but gave her a grateful smile when she finally managed to push the blue haired woman back to the front of the room. The lesson started and Law found that he was surprisingly relieved. So far (almost) everything was going smoothly. Maybe Shaki and Kid had worried about nothing.

The day was half over when the first really nasty remark came flying across the room. Law had just made his way through a crowd in front of the classroom doors when a blond boy spoke up. "You better keep away from us, you disgusting little fag. Wouldn't want your mental disease spreading."

Law barely managed to keep his temper in check but somehow he didn't turn and punch the kid square on his oversized nose. He knew the guy. The blond had always been a prick. He was fortunate with a hell load of money but lack any kind of manners. Usually his remarks were headed against people with less money or anyone who he considered to be a freak.

"Fucking this poor redheaded freak.. That's disgusting and I though it would be even below your low standard." Law grit his teeth but still didn't turn. "You know, I always thought that you would sell that bonny little ass once you decided to become less frigid. But the Eustass boy can't even afford proper clothes, so I guess you go…"

Law didn't listen anymore. Red-hot anger had taken control over his body and he was shaking with rage. Taking a deep breath he turned around and gave the blond a sweet seductive smile. "Well you see… If you're so damn interested in my bonny little ass, you should name me a prize." The other male froze and then smirked, clearly thinking he'd won.

"As if I'd pay to fuck some dirty little slut like you." Law's grin widened. "Your bad. Kid's not sharing me in any way, so…" And with that he walked away. He knew it wasn't the best option he could have gone for, but everything else would have got him into big trouble. Getting entangled into another fight was just not what he was up for at the moment.

The rumour that he was sleeping with Eustass Kid had apparently spread fast and was high on everybody's gossip list. Law thought that this was a lot better than what he could have hoped for. As long as they busied themselves with the trivial part of the story he was fine. Once they remembered about the fight in the Moby Dick and that someone was dead…

After the last lesson, he grabbed his stuff and made his way to the door. He was almost the last in the room, as he had had to take notes for Eustass as well. "Law..?" He turned an looked at Nami who stood at her desk, watching him a little unsure. "I'm sorry about what Vivi said this morning." He raised an eyebrow. _That_ came unexpected. "She's just hurt…" He nodded. Not his problem…

"Look. I just wanted you to know that I don't mind you being with Eustass. If that's what you want, you should do it." It was the first time that anyone in the school had openly said they didn't mind him being gay. Also, it was the first time someone had referred to him and Kid as an item. "Thanks… It means a lot, really." Nami gave him a bright smile and swung her bag over her shoulder, in the end beating him to the door. "See you tomorrow, Law!" And off she was.

Law smiled a little when he walked out of the building and off the school grounds. He had originally planned to go straight to the hospital, but as he had to go buy bread, he decided to quickly drop by the Louge Town Café as well.

He had to wait outside for a few seconds when two tall men came out the moment he wanted to get in. One had blood red hair and smile like an idiot, the other had a prominent scar on his temple and rolled the eyes at his companion. Before Law could look at them more closely, they were around the corner and out if his sight.

Shaki greeted him warmly and immediately started questioning him about school. Law tried to explain that he didn't have much time as he wanted to get to the hospital, but she wouldn't have any of it. "Tell me how they were. You won't get out of here before I know I don't need to send the boys over to your school and beat a few people into bloody pulps." Law raised an eyebrow. Did he really want to know who _the boys_ were? Probably not.

"It was fine. There was one idiot who was making a few comments, but he's always been a jerk. And one girl got a bit nasty, but I think she's into me, so that should be ok as well." Shaki nodded. "Did they talk about the events in the Moby Dick?" Law shook his head. "Not a word. Their main topics are Kid and I. It's fine really…" She gave him another nod and took out a brown paper bag from under the counter.

"I had hoped you'd drop by. Would you mind bringing this to Whitebeard and the gang? There's also a piece for Kid, of course." The dark haired male opened the bag and looked inside. Four neatly wrapped pieces of Shaki's best cake. "They'll better be grateful! I never got your best for free, no matter how bad my day has been." Shaki was still smiling when Law left.

As the doors closed, Rayleigh stepped from the shadows. "I told you they'd be fine." Shaki nodded and nudged him in the side. "You should be in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. You know you still owe me the rent for this week!" The silver haired man smiled and headed to do as he was told. They both knew that she would never kick him out. He just helped her out to make her smile and she was well aware of that. As Law had said: The two of them knew how to live together without getting at each other's throat.

Marco and Smoker were arguing with Whitebeard when Law arrived at the hospital. As Rayleigh had predicted, the bar owner was not planning to stay in the hospital _for even one more minute_ and insisted that he was _just fine – bit of sake and all would be good again. _ Law silently shook his head at that and handed Kid his cake before turning to the arguing men.

"Hey there. Stop that fighting. I guess all three of you will have to stay here for a bit longer, so I don't see the point in one leaving early." That, surprisingly, shut them all up on the spot. Marco grinned up at Whitebeard, who just smirked. "You remind me of another reckless little kid I once knew." Law raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Shaki gave me this. Guess we're all worried that hospital food is not to anyone's liking." He handed over the paper bag to Whitebeard, as if apologizing for being a _reckless little kid_. The three men happily devoured the cake. Silence fell.

"Do you happen to have my homework?" Kid said after a while. Law laughed. "I told you you'd be bored to death within no time." Taking out the papers from his bag, he handed the homework to Kid. "Do you want to go over it now, or should we wait until we have a bigger pile?"

"Let's wait for tomorrow. I'll try some of the reading and when you come back we'll work on it…" Kid trailed off, looking at Law a little unsure. "You usually work on Tuesdays, right?" Law nodded and gave his boyfriend a small smile. "I'll drop by, but later. That ok?"

Kid raised his wounded arm, wincing slightly with pain, and pulled Law close. Pressing his forehead against the raven haired's he murmured. "You don't have to come if you don't have time." "'Course he has to come here!" Marco shouted and the boys looked up puzzled. "Someone needs to keep the food supply up!" They all laughed.

Soon it was time for Law to go home. Whitebeard, despite his best efforts to not show it, was tired. "Bring sake tomorrow." The old man said when Law was on his way out. The young man just waved over his shoulder and made his way out.

It had stated snowing in the afternoon and the night seemed a little less dark. Law smiled and caught a big flake in his hands.

* * *

><p>Any suggestions who the blond idot at the school was?<p>

I guess you guys see what I meant with the early ending. But I just have too many lose strands at the moment to finish it of in this chapter. I managed to close the Shaki-Rayleigh topic, which I'm really proud of. I was a bit worried they would end up falling behind.

**Read and Review please...? I love hearing from you guys! **(And I'm always happy to answer questions. I'm pretty talkative if you give me the chance...)


	42. Boredom

Really short one today... I'm not really in the mood.

Will try to upload the epilogue tomorrow, maybe Saturday.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Oda

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Waiting for Law to show up that day was like torture. Kid knew that his boyfriend would show up late, but he was getting antsy and wanted to do something. Starting homework was no option, though, as he had agreed to do them together with Law.<p>

There had been three outbursts of _I-want-to-get-out-of-here_ from Whitebeard, but apart from that, there hadn't happened anything! The redhead groaned and sunk deeper into the cushions. He was bored!

Just when he was about to complain out loud, the door opened and Law came in. His nose and hears were a deep red and he rubbed his hands together to warm up his freezing fingers. Marco, Smoker and Whitebeard had turned their heads simultaneously and now looked at Law expectantly. The dark haired male grinned and pulled a paper bag from his rucksack. Shaki had apparently made it her goal to supply them all with something eatable while they were stuck in the hospital.

The next thing Law pulled from his bag was another pile of paper. More homework, obviously. He dropped it on Kid's lap and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was school?" "Helmeppo had another outburst of creativity but nothing to write home about." Kid nodded. Law was in a good mood, so he assumed that their classmates were less ignorant than he had feared.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to drink. There should be a free table where we can get started on this stuff." Kid grumbled his agreement, though he didn't really feel like leaving the hospital bed. Sure, he would leave it once he could actually go home but despite his boredom he was still lazy as hell. Law gave him a playful punch in the stomach and the redhead moved.

"Feels like that time when we were doing homework in Starbuck…" He murmured after they had finished the first subject. Law smiled lightly. "Feels like a long time ago." Kid nodded. It was one hell of an eternity ago. So much had happened since then. He bent over and pulled Law into a kiss.

"I love you…" The murmured words made Law smile. "Love you too." Kid closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Law's. Whenever he did this, he felt like time stopped and nothing else mattered anymore. But his beloved boyfriend had other plans. "We need to finish a few more things before time's up. You know they'll kick me out soon."

Sighing Kid looked at the remaining homework. "Does this have to be now?" Law nodded. "Few of those things need to go back to the teachers tomorrow. Sorry…" The dark haired male gave him a small smile. Kid just shrugged.

"Marco has mentioned he would like to throw a party once we're all out of the hospital again." "Mmm…." "But it might take a while as they want to keep Whitebeard hear for at least another week." "Mhm.." "Are you even listening to me?" Kid was getting a little annoyed. These stupid math equations couldn't possibly be more interesting than what he had to say! "Mmm…" Law said.

Kid snarled but even that didn't bring Law to lift his head. The redhead quickly looked through the room. The time for visits was almost over and the cafeteria was empty. Kid smirked and let moved his right arm under the table to reach Law's tight. He placed his hand on the dark haired man's tight and was rewarded with a surprised noise and an angry glare.

"You shouldn't ignore me." Kid purred and traced Law's leg upwards. Watching his boyfriend turn slightly pink, he leaned over and whispered. "Ignoring me can lead to very compromising situations." Law laughed. "There is nothing compromising about being touched by my boyfriend. However…" he said: "There is something very inappropriate about _how_ you touch me. " And with that he lifted Kid's hand from his tight and intertwined their fingers. "You do realize that I cannot write like this?" Law chuckled. "It's not like you've been doing a lot before." Kid had to agree, but he would never admit that out loud.

A nurse approached them soon after and kicked Law out. Kid gave him a long and passionate good-bye kiss that left them both a little flustered and the nurse that had stood by ended up being more than just a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>So the idiot at Law's school was Helmeppo. I still don't like the guy, even after he teamed up with Corby.<p>

One more to go and then it's over...

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**


	43. Epilogue: Happy Ever After

Ok. This is it. The last chapter of December Fairytale.  
>Thank you all for reading, reviewing and all the follows I got!<p>

This story got a lot longer than planned, and I finished it a hell lot later than I wanted to.  
>All the people who still read the last few chapters are my heroes.<p>

This chapter sets a little after chapter 42, as I really want it to be some kind of epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **Oda owns One Piece. And as much as I like to mess around with his characters, I think its best if this remains as it is. Oda has brought OP where it is today, and that's just how it's supposed to be.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day Whitebeard finally managed to convince the hospital staff to let him go fell together with Kid's first day back in school. And to top it all, it was a Friday. A big private party was bound to be held at the Moby Dick the very same evening and Marco had already prepared the invitation list. Kid, who had looked over the blond's shoulder when he wrote it, had a rough idea what he had to expect of the evening. And he would do everything to keep the guest list from his boyfriend. He wouldn't miss Law's face when he found out for the world.<p>

But before all that, Kid and Law had to face another day of boring school. People had calmed down after the initial excitement about the fact that _someone in their school was gay!_ No one in their class paid them any special attention. Kid hardly dared to believe it. In his old school, things had been a lot different. But after the second lesson, even the redhead had gotten used to the fact that really no one cared.

No one minded them leaning a little closer together than absolutely necessary during teamwork. No one treated them any different than they would any other couple. This did include the standard comments of _get a room, boys!_ though. And even Vivi managed a small smile when Law leaned against Kid's good shoulder during break time.

Of course Helmeppo, the idiot, had to try and come back with a stupid comment over lunchtime. Mentioning to Kid that Law was a cheep slut was not a particularly clever idea though. The redhead's temper was by for more violent than Law's (especially after he'd been chained to a bed for what felt like eternity). Blondie ended in the nursery with a broken nose and a huge bruise on his cheek.

When questioned, not a single of the witnessing students had seen a thing, and Kid walked away from the whole affair unharmed. "Looks like he's been getting on everybody's nerves…" Law just nodded. He had wanted to punch the idiot for the longest time, and watching Kid landing a solid fist on the others nose had been very satisfying. "I think I'll need to thank you for that one later." He purred and Kid smirked. "You better do. My hand still hurts… That over-sized nose must be made of steel." "You were probably not the first to break it then."

Hours later, Law tried to convince Kid that they really had to get going _now_. Something he had tried for the last fifty minutes, but what could he say? The redhead's counterarguments were pretty good. "Kid… If you get me one more hickey I'll have to declare tonight's party a masquerade!" His boyfriend just smirked. "And I'll have to go as a mummy!" Now the bastard even had the nerve to laugh at him.

Law tried to get up from the bed but was once more held back by the other male. "Kid, I swear, I…" His sentence was never finished as the redhead had locked his lips on Law's once more. The dark-haired male melted into the kiss and willingly gave up any thoughts of leaving once more.

Another thirty minutes later the two young men finally left Kid's flat. Law grumbling and fuming was pulling a scarf closer around his neck. His boyfriend looked like the cat that got the cream. A dark grey button down hid the mark Law had left on his collarbone and the other hickey were… well… A little further southwards.

The sign at the Moby Dick's front door clearly stated _close_ but the bouncer who stood leaned against it quickly motioned them to get in. The club was relatively empty still, it was a private party after all. Law's yaw dropped when he saw his _mother_ standing beside Whitebeard and chatting with Marco. Kid snickered and motioned over to Rayleigh and Shaki who had taken on the task of getting the redhead's brother Carl drunk.

"Kid… Who exactly did they put on that invitation list?" "My whole family, Anie excluded. She's with Grandma. Your mum and Shaki plus Rayleigh." "They invited our families?!" Law seriously considered turning on the heel and leave. Then they heard a low laugh from behind them.

Smoker just came back inside, smelling strongly like cigarettes. Whitebeard did not allow any kind of smoking inside the club and so Smoker was regularly slipping outside to satisfy his nicotine addiction. "I think Whitebeard likes your mother. Which means she's now part of the family." Law groaned. The _family _included the whole staff of the Moby Dick. And that meant a few really peculiar people.

His mother seemed to be fine though. She was laughing at something Marco had said, turning her glass in her hands. Law couldn't hide a smile. "It's good she gets to meet some new people, I guess." Kid nodded and dragged his boyfriend over to the bar. Marco and the rest of the staff had the night off and Whitebeard had declared the place to be under self-service the duration of the party.

Law had just taken his double Whiskey from Kid's hand as the door to the Moby Dick opened once more. In came the bigger part of their class and a few people Law knew to be regular customers in the bar. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Vivi walking over to the bar. She just smiled and leaned over the counter to Kid. "Get me a Martini, would you Mister Barkeeper?" Kid just grinned and reached for bottle and glass.

Moments later everyone had adopted the idea that Kid was doing the bar tonight and the poor man barley got a chance to take a breath. Marco watched the scene for a while and then came to the redhead's rescue. "Quite a though job, isn't it." Kid just nodded and poured a Vodka Lemon for one of the staff.

Law's mother joined them soon after Marco had started serving drinks and Law hesitantly leaned over to her. He loved his mother to bits, but she was still his mother, for crying out loud. "It's good to see you two together again. And I guess I have to alter my opinion of this place. It's lovely." Law smiled a little. His mother laughed and turned over to Shaki to spare him from further embarrassment.

Kid wrapped his arms around Law and placed his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed… She's a wonderful woman and compared to what my family pull off, there is absolutely no need to feel ashamed." Law turned his head to watch Kid's brothers (the two that were still sober) dancing in the most embarrassing way he had ever seen. Katherine leaned against a table to steady herself, tears running down her face while she tried to contain her laughing fit.

He smirked. "You know I'll never let you forget this, don't you?" Kid's laugh sounded a tiny bit pained. "Guess so. But if that means you'll remind me of it for the rest of my life, I'll take it any time."

Law smiled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you." "And I love you."

* * *

><p>Cheesy, cliché ending. Yes. And I regret nothing!<p>

Hope you all liked this final chapter.

I originally planned to take a BIG break from writing for a while. Mainly because RL is demanding a lot of my time and energy and will probably keep me busy until end of December this year.  
>I do have another KidLaw idea going around in my head though, and if I find time, I'll write it down. So if you're still interested in Kid/Law, keep your eyes open. There's most likely going to be more from my side.

Once more, huge thanks to all the people who have followed, read and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me to read reviews. I don't mind if their short or long, 'quality' or not. Seeing that people read my stories and take the short moment to give me feedback is just amazing.

**Once more: Please let me know what you thought about the chapter!**

Cheers  
>Yujianlong<p> 


End file.
